A Valentine to Remember
by anime-diva
Summary: It's going to be Valentine’s Day & everyone at Balamb Garden's blooming with affection for each other. Well, all except Quistis Trepe. But when a love potion suddenly falls over the wrong person at the right time, Quistis's life is about to change. END!
1. Intro to Valentine's Day

Disclaimer: All ff8 characters here are from Squaresoft ( but someday I'm gonna own it grins evilly ) LOL

A/N: YAHOOO!! My first fanfic ever inspired by you guys out there!! Please read and review!! Even if its criticism... I CAN TAKE IT! But please don't let it be a flame. This chappie might not be as good as other fanfics out there but I can assure you I wrote it with all my love smiles sweetly. Here, ENJOY!!...Oh, and even if you don't like my story I promise I'm gonna finish it even if Valentine's Day is over HAHAHA!

Ahem...Well on with the story.

(2nd edit after 5 years XD) I edited the first chapter, due to unbearable grammar problems haha Excuse the next chapters, still need to edit (

-

-

-

-

-

Stars twinkle on the cloudless night. A hazy moon shines upon the shore.

-

-

The ocean is sparkling...

-

-

Two lone figures stand amidst of the spectacular view. The cool, gentle breeze caresses her long, blonde hair.

-

-

"_Quistis...you're..." _He runs his fingers over her face.

-

-

"...Yes?"

-

-

"..beautiful.."

-

-

She blushes, her crystal blue eyes full of love.

-

-

"_Would you mind if... you'll be my princess...and.." _He lowers his gaze. His eyes meet hers.

-

-

"_And?"_ Those eyes mesmerize her.

-

-

He kneels down and takes her hand. A smile forms from his lips.

-

-

"_I'll be your knight..."_

-

-

She smiles back. Tears begin forming in her eyes. Quistis tries to lean down and kiss him when...

-

-

POOF!!

-

-

As the smoke dies down, Diablos appears in replace of her knight.

-

-

"Peek-a-boo! I see you!!"

-

-

She screams!

-

-

**Chapter 1: Into Valentine's Day**

-

-

Quistis sat up on her bed, eyes wide and gasping for breath. Just when she thought that everything was getting better, someone had to barge in and ruin everything.

-

-

"Diablos..." Quistis shuddered at the thought. She paused for a while and looked at her window. Sunbeams could be seen through her closed curtains. It was morning already. She stretched her hands up in the air and breathed slowly.

-

-

"Oh Hyne, I'm going to be late for class." She pulled off her comforter and grabbed a towel. 'Instructors are never late,' that would be Quistis's motto for the day. She strode across the room and made her way to the bathroom slamming the door shut.

-

-

Quistis's room had a plain, barren impression on it. The room was practically filled with plain things. A plain bed, plain study table, plain closet and some sort of plain furnitures made the place just plain _melancholic_. The only thing that had passed the level of 'plain-ness' would be the red, huge picture frame hanging above the plain bed.

-

-

In it was an enlarged photo of she and her teammates. Their eyes were beaming with proudness. Those were the good times. It had been a year since they kicked Ultimecia's butt. She and her friends, now called the Heroes, were promoted as a token for saving the world.

-

-

She got her old license back 5 months ago. Zell, Selphie and Irvine became Rank A Seeds. Squall became the Commander of Balamb Garden with Rinoa as his_ volunteer_ secretary. Yep, things were going pretty well since then... Or was it?

-

-

After a few minutes, Quistis got out of the bathroom in her robes. The towel wrapped around her hair. She slipped into her Seed uniform and opened the plain drawer beside her plain closet. She pulled out a small plain box in it and opened it.

-

-

"No..not again.."' One of her clips she used to put in her bun was missing. It was the fifth one this week! Some philiac out there had taken an unusual liking for her clip collection. Whoever it was, Quistis wished that he'd lose all his hair for using her precious clips. In this day and age, who would do such a random thing?

-

-

Good thing she had a lot of clip in her box. In one swoop, she tied her hair into a bun. After putting her boots on, she faced the mirror and smiled her sweetest.

-

-

"I won't think of my missing clips today...I won't."

_-_

_-_

_Today's going to be a Great day._ Quistis's life was complete. She got friends that cared for her. She got her old Instructor's license back . Heck, she even had her own fans club. What else could possibly be better?

-

-

"Complete..."

-

-

_...But why is it I feel like something's missing?_ Squall suddenly popped in her mind---then her nightmare with Diablos. "Ugh..Did you kiss a malboro or something, Quistis?" her inner child piped in. Squall's long out of the picture but Diablos? She would rather go to the Island Closest to Hell and be slain by a Blue Dragon than to make out with a stupid GF that came out of a freakin' lamp.

-

-

With one last glance, she stared at her empty room and went out. She sighed. "I need to redecorate this room..." She whispered to herself.

-

-

"It doesn't fit my all too happy lifestyle," she said trying to sound optimistic. Maybe she really was just being paranoid, Quistis knew deep inside that she was somehow content. Yep, content.

-

-

She locked the room with her keycard."It's another day in Balamb Garden...Here goes Quistis Trepe..." She thought sarcastically. Neither did she know that the worst and yet the best thing that would ever happen to her plain life was about to begin...


	2. The Love Shockers

Disclaimer: FF8 is from Squaresoft. I do not own it. (..but someday I will! hehehe)

A/N: I'm terribly sorry for the format of my first chappie. Some italicized sentences just didn't came out..er..italicized. It didn't really express the essence of the story *sniff* HAHAHAHA! Anyways, time to get serious. Here's a better longer chapter full of luv from me(Tell me if it's too long). PLEASE REVIEW!! * smiles*

To my first ever reviewers..Quisty Almasy and Setobsessed

You deserve my special mention guys, THANK YOU!

**-**

**-**

Chapter 2: The Love Shockers

**February 1**

**7:03 a.m**

-

-

The scent of fresh flowers lingered in the dormitory's corridor. Several Seeds passed by giggling and teasing one another. Just a typical atmosphere in Balamb Garden. Quistis noticed that most seeds are going out by two's today, in other words....Couples.

-

-

PDA mainly known as Public Display of Affection can be detected all over the place just enough to make Quistis hurl. This means only one thing.......

-

-

__

Valentine's Day......

-

-

She was absolutely sure it's going to be Valentine's Day. Actually, she didn't need to know what day it really was. All she had to do is observe her habitat and when a big fat _mushiness_ is written over everyone's silly faces, she knew it was near.

-

-

She walked briskly toward the dorm's exit. A familiar blonde Seed walked past her absent-mindedly.

-

-

"Hi Zell, Good Morning." She knew he didn't noticed her so she greeted him anyway.

-

-

"...Uh....oh, hi Quis...er..I mean....Instructor.." Zell said weakly.

-

-

Hotdogs. The only thing in the world that can devastate Zell's singular life. There has been a food shortage in the Cafeteria these past few months. Little by little, the food supplies mysteriously vanishes. Hotdogs were completely out of stock. The sad news is, nobody knows who the culprits are. The good news is...Well, the Cafeteria Lady decided to compensate for the lost hotdogs by a giving out free veggie soup to those hotdog lovers out there. Making Zell's life more miserable than it already is.

-

-

"Is this about the hotdogs again?" Quistis asked skeptically.

-

-

"H-Hotdogs?" Zell's sky blue eyes became cloudy. Without a warning, he suddenly crawled out into a ball in the middle of the corridor! Quistis shrieked in surprise. Some Seeds stared at him. Some didn't care and went on with their PDA's.

-

-

Quistis was the one who was embarrassed for Zell's abnormal behavior. She leaned down on him and whispered.

-

-

"Oh Hyne Zell, what in Shiva's name do you think you're doing?!"

-

-

"T-That Veggie soup's gonna be the end of me." His voice was shaking. Quistis saw nothing but exaggerated fear in his eyes. If he doesn't like it, he could've said no and ask for something else. That is, if there is something else.

-

-

Then suddenly, Zell grabbed her skirt in a pleading manner as if the world's gonna end. "I .. need ...Hotdogs..."Zell begins to drag her down. Quistis shrieked again. "What the heck.....?!" her poise was gone.

-

-

"MUST......HAVE......HOTDOGS!" Zell dragged her even more almost ripping her skirt off.

-

-

There's no way, she's going to let herself be dragged this way especially for an instructor like her. It wouldn't look good if an instructor was said to have been dragged on like a bamboo tree flailing and swaying as if enjoying the embarrassing moment, wouldn't it? As she raised her whip ready to take his head off, the intercom blurted out at her almost shattering her tympanic membranes.

-

-

"GOOOD MOORNING BALAMB GARDEN!" Rinoa's oh, so cheerful voice almost scared the hell out of Quistis.

-

-

"Yaaaayyy! Good Morning..!!" Some girl's Seeds response giving her a you-go-girl cheer.

-

-

"HOW IS OUR KUCHI-WUCHI BALAMB GARDEN DOING?!"

-

-

Knowing Rinoa, it didn't take long since the seeds here in garden have been fond of her. Everyone practically likes her. No wonder she broke through Squall's impenetrable barrier. And that's something Quistis knew that she cannot do, not until Tonberry's green epidermis finally turn into yellow. But there's really nothing to be upset anymore. Rinoa is Rinoa and Quistis will always be Quistis.

-

-

"WHAT A GREAT DAY IT IS TODAY!!" she said cheerfully. "AM I HAVE A SWEET NEWS TO ALL OF YOU!!"Some passersby stopped and listen to the intercom.

-

-

"OOoooohh" The crowd said. Zell pulled away from Quistis. She didn't noticed him and continued listening.

-

-

"Well.....Due to the difficulties we are experiencing at the cafeteria today.." She paused...."OUR TRUSTY, LOVING AND CARING COMMANDER TOOK ACTION!!"

-

-

"Aaaaaaaaawww" The crowd said. Zell went deeper into his ball. He doesn't care. He's in his own world.

-

-

"SO GIVE IT UP AS OUR ENERGETIC COMMANDER MAKE HIS ANNOUNCEMENT...."

-

-

" I PRESENT YOU, THE JOLLY, SQUALL LIONHEART!"

-

-

"Yeah!!" Screams, cheers and applause boomed all over Garden as if some concert queen is about to perform. What a perfect way to humiliate Squall .

-

-

Then silence.

-

-

Quistis stood there, half-jaw open as she wait for Squall to speak. In the background, she can hear someone protesting about something.

-

-

'WHAT'S with the trusty, loving, caring, ENERGETIC and oh Hyne, Jolly part?' An irritated voice spoke.

-

-

'Oh, come on, you know you want to be address like that...' Rinoa said sweetly.

-

-

'I do not! Take that back..'

-

-

'Squally, they're waiting...'

-

-

'No..'

-

-

'Squally....'

-

-

'NO'

-

-

'Squall..' Rinoa's voice became firm.

-

-

'How many times do I...'

-

-

A loud crash and bang were heard in the background....Then followed by a somewhat explosion.

-

-

"MR. LIONHEART, THOU SHALL SPEAK TO THINE COMRADES NOW.... OR NEVER!!!!" A big explosion echoed to the intercom.

-

-

Silence....

-

-

Everybody gulped. For some reason, Rinoa loses control of herself when she's angry these days and begins speaking like that in the medieval era. It must be because of the sorceress's genes in her. When this strange phenomena happens, everyone knew that she was one pinky away from "Angel Winging."

-

-

'*cough* *cough* .... Whatever..' The sound of the mic being picked up was heard.

-

-

"Ahem... Good Morning" Squall began. "As you have heard earlier from... uh.... Rinoa.... about the cafeteria's problem. I already discuss it with our Headmaster Cid, and he agreed to open Balamb Garden for food stands from Balamb Town."

-

-

"YAHOOO!!" screams, shouts and cheers boomed more than ever.

-

-

"We will be having food supplies from outside Garden until our food shortage is sort out. Hotdogs..." Zell's ear rose... "Will be served once again abundantly."

-

-

Squall paused to breathe.

-

-

"But then, again... Headmaster and I expect a full cooperation from you that you will behave properly towards the food stands and its owners. We encourage you to remain observant to any suspicious vendor that we are going to let in. There's a possibility that a potential enemy might slip into our tight security. That is all." He hanged up.

-

-

Actually nobody's listening anymore to that last paragraph of his. Everybody's just so preoccupied and excited about the good news bestowed upon them.

-

-

"I KNEW IT!" Quistis turned to Zell. He was suddenly hopping and shadow boxing as if nothing had happened.

-

-

"TO IFRIT WITH VEGGIE SOUP!!" Zell rejoiced and did his victory dance. Quistis looked at him, amazed at how Zell's life works out. One of the many mysteries of the world.

-

-

"Yo, then, see ya later Quisty!" Zell split the screen, running like wind.

-

-

"W-wait...ooh never mind.." Quistis shrugged and sighed. Atleast he won't mope around anymore.

-

-

Quistis made her way out of the dorm. Trepies greeted her as she pass by. As she steps up the stairs to get to the elevator.....

-

-

"Quisty!!" a high pitched voice addressed her. It's Selphie this time. She's holding a box full of flyers and was wearing a some sort of jersey saying 'GOT MONEY?' on top of her usual yellow outfit. Selphie's getting so 'money-minded' these days. Heck, she even have a website on how to produce money without a capital. Quistis wondered if she's beginning to become mature now. Nah.

-

-

"Have you seen that stupid Irvine around here somewhere? He's suppose to help me give out these flyers for the food stands." Selphie said in a hurry. Irritation is beginning to creep into her whole body.

-

-

"I'm sorry, Selphie.. but I haven't seen him yet." Quistis said. "Did you try the Quad, I heard he's often spotted at that place, I wonder why?" she creased an eyebrow.

-

-

Selphie turned furiously red. "Ooooh!! Why didn't I think of that before?!" Selphie blurted out." YOU BET I KNOW!! That jerk is flirting with the decorations committee again." she stomped her feet repeatedly.

-

-

"How DARE he?! He is SOOOOOO dead!!!" Selphie almost shouted her heart out. "Thanks, Quisty! I mean Instructor Quisty." She smiled, her anger faded. But then it resurfaces again as she went to the Quad's direction. Somebody's going to have a jinx today.

-

-

"Decoration Committee, huh?" In no time, Balamb Garden will once again be infested with big red, fluffy hearts and small miniatures of Cupid. Lovers will be scattered all over the place exposing their dreadful PDA's. Quistis hated the thought of couples and mushiness. She was annoyed by it.... or.... jealous.

-

-

Or maybe both.

-

-

She made her way to the elevator. Walking just like a sophisticated instructor that she is.... When somebody shouted at her back.

-

-

****

"HALT!"

-

-

A young Seed with a crew cut was running desperately. Three figures chasing him. Unfortunately, one of the figures amazingly caught up to him and grabbed his collar.

-

-

"Aaaahhh!! No!!! I'm sorry!! I'm sorry!!" The Seed bawled. "I-I won't ditch again!"

-

-

"Shut up! You've given us a hard time finding you all this time!" The other two figures ran beside the six-foot guy. They were panting in exhaustion.

-

-

Seifer and his posse.....It's been half a year since Edea talked to them in going back to Garden. Almost all Seed population opposed the idea. However, Headmaster Cid and Matron accepted them in open arms reasoning that everybody deserves a second chance. Once again, they were put to Disciplinary Committee as Rank C Seeds.

-

-

Many Seeds don't want anything to do with them, so the three stayed on their own world minding their own businesses. Well, everything is doing well so far except from the fact that Seifer is still his old crummy self.

-

-

"I WON'T DO IT AGAIN, Pleeeaasssee!!" The Seed pleaded, his nose is oozing with mucus now.

-

-

"Oh, I'm sure you wouldn't." He smirked. "Coz it's SOLITARY CONFINEMENT for you, Buster!!" The poor Seed shouted with plea. Quistis shook her head as she watches the scene.

-

-

__

"Oh, well..."

-

-

She knew Seifer's in control now so nothing will go wrong. She get in to the elevator and proceeded into her very own classroom.

-

-

______________

By eight o'clock, the classes started. As usual, Quistis did her very best in every lesson that she teaches. And as usual, nothing out of the ordinary. _'I wonder if this is what I really want?' _A question at the back of her mind begins to form.

_______________

****

-

-

RRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNGGGG!!

-

-

Seeds of all sorts bounced happily out of their dens as the moment they've been waiting for came. Yep, ITS LUNCHTIME, WHOOOOHOOOO!!

-

-

Quistis was glad its lunchtime. It is where she join her closest friends in the table not as an Instructor but as Quistis Trepe.

-

-

The Cafeteria is very lively today. Snackstands are all over the place. Piles of delicacies are waiting to be eaten in every corner of the Cafeteria. Selphie can be seen at the entrance giving flyers to every Seeds that enter. She is almost out of flyers. Beside her is something that looks like a mummy that came from the GF Brothers ruins.

-

-

__

'W-wait...that isn't a mummy! That's...

-

-

IRVINE?!' Quistis is absolutely right, That mummy that resembles a weird Totem Pole is none other than Casanova of Balamb Garden, Irvine Kinneas.

-

-

Well, after Selphie found him flirting with the Decoration Committee, she let him have a strange vision with her very own Strangevision!The ruined cowboy was sent to the Infirmary. But Selphie couldn't just let him break his promise to her, can she? So, she wrapped him with bandages to hold his broken bones and dragged him down to the Cafeteria. Talking about jinx.

-

-

"HHIII, QUISTY!!" Selphie waved to Quistis holding her last flyer up in the air.

-

-

"Hi, Selphie...uh, hi Irvine.." Quistis greeted them. She ignored the fact that Irvine's covered with bandages.

-

-

" How's it going?" she asked Selphie who had just given her last flyer to a fat Seed that have passed by.

-

-

"Just fine!!" She hopped to her place and back.

-

-

"Mmmph..." Irvine tried to speak despite of his covered face.

-

-

"What's that? Oh, Irvine said hi." She turned to Quistis."Come on, let's all go eat!"

-

-

"Mmmmphh...Mmmmph.."

-

-

"Huh? What? You want Quistis to help you walk to the table ....CUZ SHE LOOKS HOT TODAY?! DON'T even think about it, JERK!!" She punched Irvine in his stomach.

-

-

"MMMPPHHH...." Poor Irvine."Mmmmmph.."

-

-

"You better be!" Good thing Selphie didn't hit him with her nunchaku. "Don't say SORRY if you don't mean it. Let's go Quisty.." Selphie pulled Quistis and left Irvine standing there like a giant welcoming statue.

-

-

"Mmmmph! Mmmph!" [translation] *NOOO!! Don't leave me here, Sephie!! Have Mercy!! SEPHIE!!* [/end translation]. Irvine tried to jerk around when he realized that Selphie actually tied him with her nunchaku on the wall! Why didn't he noticed it before?!

-

-

"MMMMmPPPPhHHHHH!!!" [translation] * NNNNNOOOOOOOOOO* [/end translation].

-

-

As Quistis and Selphie walked towards their table. The former noticed a pained expression in Selphie's face.

-

-

"Hey, Selph. Do you like Irvine?" Selphie suddenly stopped and turned hot red from head to toe.

-

-

"W-What are y-you t-talking about, Quisty?" She stuttered and continued walking.

-

-

"We're just friends. I-I'm just upset with him coz he couldn't keep a decent promise." She turned her lime eyes away.

-

-

"..Is that right?" Quistis doesn't want to elaborate the topic anymore. It's obvious anyway that Selphie have feelings for Irvine.

-

-

"QUISTIS! SELPHIE! OVER HERE!!" It's Rinoa. Waving her hands for them to see her. Beside her sat Squall who has a big blackeye on his left eye. He was eating his sandwich silently. Surprising how Rinoa can change her moods whenever she wanted. The two joined them at their usual table followed by Zell who was carrying a pail of hotdogs. He was devouring some if it as he walked over them.

-

-

"RYYOOO, WRHIII WRUUUYS!!" He greeted them. Squall looked at him. "Ew, Zell can you chew your food while eating?" Rinoa said with disgust. He sat beside them in a free table making a place for the pail of hotdogs.

-

-

Everyone was eating to their heart's content most especially Zell when Rinoa brought up the Valentine's Ball. Every Valentine's Day, a special ball is held to give tribute to the goddess of love and beauty, Aphrodite.

-

-

It is said that in every thousand years of Valentine, Eros's Comet passes by the Earth. And if by chance a girl or a boy spotted it... His romantic wish will come true.

-

-

As if Quistis will buy that. Actually, she made herself spot a thousands of comets now and still, her dreams won't come true.

-

-

"Don't you think we should start preparing for it now, Squally? Many Seeds are asking each other out for the Ball already!" She leaned her head into the quiet Squall's shoulders.

-

-

"...Whatever.." Squall didn't care. All he wants to do is go back to his destroyed office after the maintenance committee have finished repairing it.

-

-

"OOHH!! Did you hear that Selphie?! We can start preparing for it today!" Selphie lit up and once again filled with energy.

-

-

"We can start by fundraising!!"

-

-

"Yea...not bad. Oh, will Irvine still be your partner?" Rinoa asked her.

-

-

Selphie's smile weakened. She turned at Irvine's direction. He's still standing there."..Yeah. I guess so."Quistis just stared blankly at them.

-

-

"Good! I have Squally here so I won't have problem on finding a date anymore--" a nerve hit Rinoa and she suddenly thought about Quistis.

-

-

Quistis found herself getting out of place at the scene. She analyzed the situation. She was always on a mission when the Ball was held so she escaped. But this time, she's not sure if it's still be the same for her now that she's an Instructor again. Selphie has Irvine. He can't refuse her. He doesn't have a choice. Rinoa got Squall. Though he never show his feelings to her that often, Rinoa will still be the most important person to him. The only one that is oblivious as she is...is....

-

-

Quistis turned to look at the munching Zell when the pony-tailed girl from the Library approached his table. She gave something to him, it must be the Weapon's Monthly, and Zell automatically stopped chewing just to thank her. My, that's a very rare scene we got there.

-

-

Forget it. Quistis thought. Even Zell, has his very own pony tailed girl from the Library. Leaving her with whom? No one.

-

-

__

'I' m happy this way...'

-

-

"Uhm... Can you excuse me? I forgot something on my classroom." Quistis smiled and lied at the same time. Hurriedly, she left the table and almost bumped into the immobilized Irvine.

-

-

Selphie and Rinoa noticed _hurt _in her tone and decided to follow. Squall's too preoccupied thinking about his office that he didn't realize the three girls's sudden departures.

________

-

-

Quistis stopped at the main lobby and took a deep breath. She's sick and tired of people having someone loving them. She looked up and closed her eyes.

-

-

__

' You're happy , Quistis...you're happy...'

-

-

".....Am I?"

-

-

Quistis heard somebody running after her.

-

-

"QUISTY!"

-

-

"QUISTY!"

-

-

The two petites approached her. Quistis turned around at them, eyes watery.

-

-

"Oh!...haha...I guess you caught me lying..." She wiped her tears and tried to laugh.

-

-

"Quistis? I'm sorry I acted like a bimbo back there. I didn't think about your feelings."

-

-

Rinoa said with guilt in her voice. Selphie nodded."Me, too!"

-

-

"N-No...It's nothing really. I'm just overreacting." She continued. "It's okay if don't have a date. I just wouldn't go. It's not that important anyways."

-

-

Rinoa shook her head." No! Valentine's Day is for everyone, Quistis! Please don't lose hope."

-

-

"Yeah Quisty!Oh!!I know! We'll find a date for you!!" Selphie boomed. Rinoa looked at her.

-

-

"Perfect IDEA!!" The two danced in front of Quistis.

-

-

__

'A date?'

-

-

At first it sounded good, but then again, she knew that those darn Trepies will just volunteer for it and she doesn't like that.

-

-

"Thank you, but, never mind..." The imaginary dance tune the two were dancing to suddenly faded out. They stared at her.

-

-

"Oh, Quistis! Why?!" They both said in unison. Their face full of genuine worriness.

-

-

Maybe she really is overreacting. She doesn't need anybody anymore cause she already has one. Her friends. Just seeing their faces filled with concern for her already makes Quistis feel someone special.

-

-

Quistis sighed. " I appreciate your concern but I don't really need anyone right now. Having my two best of friends worry about me is more than enough for me." Rinoa and Selphie exchanged glances....sadly.

-

-

"But even if I don't have a date, I'll try my best to come just for you guys." Quistis said to them eventhough she knew it's no fun.

-

-

"Really!?" Selphie's lime green eyes widen."WHOOHOOO!" She pumped her fist in the air. Quistis shook her head and smiled.

-

-

"Okay, that's that. Let's go back inside now, shall we?" Quistis begins to walk towards the Cafeteria. Rinoa stared at her.

-

-

Thinking.

-

-

"That's it Quistis, you win." She said softly. "But... what if...just what if, you were to choose someone to be your partner? Who will it be?" Selphie looked at Rinoa. Her face was serious.

-

-

__

'Oh, Hyne..'

-

-

Quistis thought to herself. 

-

-

" Is this a trick question---" She was cut.

-

-

" Please Quistis."

-

-

"You know there's really no--" She was cut again.

-

-

"PLEEEAAASSSEEE!!!" Rinoa insisted.

-

-

Quistis knew she have no choice but to pick. It doesn't matter who, she just had to name someone or she'll never hear the end of it.

-

-

"Okay, fine!" She surrendered quickly.

-

-

"If I were to have a partner.... I think Instructor Crane is okay." The two gasped as they heard the name Crane.

-

-

"Golly.." Selphie blinked. "DO YOU MEAN INSTRUCTOR CYPHER CRANE?!"

-

-

"Wow.. Isn't he the cutest thing ever?!" Rinoa widely smiled. Instructor Crane is the newest instructor in Balamb Garden. Girl Seeds are falling head head over heels over him and he's the same age as Quistis.

-

-

Actually, Quistis will be lying if she said she didn't like him for a second. With that spiked silver hair and those purple blue eyes of his, who wouldn't? The only one thing she didn't like about him was his all too arrogant attitude he thinks he's all that. And that's a major turn off in Quistis's part.

-

-

"Ooooh, Quisty, I didn't know you had it in you."Selphie teased.

-

-

"Yeah right." Quistis rolled her eyes. "Come on, lunchtime's almost over." She turned and headed towards the Cafeteria.

-

-

"Coming!!" As Selphie tried to follow Quistis, Rinoa grabbed her arm.

-

-

"Not so fast." Selphie stopped and turn to Rinoa. Uh oh.

-

-

"Uh?" From the sound of Rinoa, it looks like she's planning something.

-

-

"Do you know what this means?" Rinoa smiles evilly.

-

-

"Er..What?"

-

-

"OH!! I DON'T BELIEVE YOU , Selphie!!" Her tone changed. " How can you just leave Quistis like that?!" Selphie looked at her dumbfounded figuring out what in the world is she trying to say. Then it hit her. After a few seconds of silence....

-

-

" OOOOHH!! I SSEEEEEE!!" Selphie boomed.

-

-

" We couldn't just leave Quistis like that!" Rinoa protested.

-

-

"But what can we do?" Selphie whined at her. Rinoa paused and look at her on one side. Her lips twisted with a small smirk.

-

-

"We're going to make Quistis and Instructor Crane fall in love with each other."She said proudly as if she had formulated the world's greatest invention. Selphie's eyes widen again.

-

-

"Ooooh!! Rinoa that's PERFECT!!" Selphie's smile weakened."....But how?!"

-

-

Rinoa gave Selphie a sly evil grin. She moved closer to her and whispered.

-

-

"Easy..."

-

-

"You and I are going to make a..." Selphie leaned closer to Rinoa.

-

-

"...a love potion."

-

-

Selphie pulled away from her...Her jaw dropped open.

-

-

"Rinoa....you....you're...." Rinoa's grin didn't fade.

-

-

" WICKED " A naughty smile forms upon Selphie's lips. With a moment of silence, the two girls suddenly hopped and giggled.

-

-

"Okay, It's settled then. Meet me at the Library after class hours. We'll find a book of spells."

-

-

"Agreed!" Selphie nodded obediently.

-

-

"I know Quisty will thank us for this someday!" Rinoa looked far away as if seeing the bright future ahead of her.

-

-

"We are going to **SHOCK** the love out of THEM!!" Rinoa and Selphie amazingly said in unison. Then they grinned mischievously.

-

-

"HEY!! NO GRINNING MISCHIEVOUSLY ON THIS FLOOR!" It's Seifer, his two posse stood beside him.

-

-

The two girls stopped and frowned at them.

-

-

"Yeah no grinning, ya know?" Raijin second the motion.

-

-

"Shut up, Raijin!!" Seifer snarled at him.

-

-

"Oh ok."

-

-

"Humph. Come on Selphie!" Rinoa lifted her nose up at them."....the air suddenly turned SOUR here." The two begin to leave. Selphie turned her head back and stuck a tongue out at them. Then she bounced into the Cafeteria with Rinoa.

-

-

The nerve in Seifer's temple almost exploded.

-

-

" Women.... CURSE YOU ALL!! "

-

-

****

"HEY!!"

-

-

Fujin shouted at him defensively. Seifer completely forgot the fact about Fujin being a woman.

-

-

"NOT YOU--Oooh!! NEVER MIND!! FORGET IT!!" He stormed off and walked out of the hall. Fujin can hear Raijin chuckling beside her. Without any warning, she kicked him...not in the shin....but in the face.

-

-


	3. Gatorade Anyone?

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FF8. This magnificient masterpiece is from Squaresoft. *Stir*

Oh, and Gatorade is not mine EITHER!

-

-

A/N: I, Anime Diva, am open to any kinds of reviews (anonymous or not) you might throw at me. So please REVIEW! I need them to make me a better writer for all of you who inspired me to write. * I...c-can...t-take..it* SO BRING IT ON! *hops cheerfully* Thank you!

-

-

**CHAPTER 3: Gatorade Anyone?**

-

-

**February 2, 12:17 a.m**

**Rinoa's Dorm**

**-**

**-**

Unable to sleep, Rinoa sat up in her pink bed . Looking at the picture of her pet dog, Angelo.

**-**

**-**

'I miss you, buddy...' She leaned her head at the photo.

**-**

**-**

She can still hear him. His loud barks, the sound of his paws running towards her and those rare howls he let out everytime she go somewhere else without him.

-

-

Rinoa closed her eyes and reminisced the happy times she and her dog spent with each other. He was so loyal to her. When she was alone back then, Angelo was always there for her. Making her laugh with his carefree attitude.

-

-

'Why?' She opened her eyes. Her eyebrows meeting each other.

**-**

**-**

_' Of all the rotten mutts in the whole wide world.....' _

**-**

**-**

"Why do _you _have to be trampled on by a bunch of Yellow-belly CHOCOBOS?!" She said dolefully.

**-**

**-**

She can still remember it. Ten months ago, she, Angelo, the gang together with Headmaster Cid and Matron visited the orphanage in the Centra was now run by Ellone who volunteered to take care of the orphans. The occassion was merely a birthday party for the chocobo boy which was eventually adopted by Ellone. They couldn't say no to her because it would look rude to ignore the invitation. Besides, Matron is eager to see how Ellone is doing. Who can argue with that?

**-**

**-**

Then it happen, that awful 'Chocoboy' (it's easy this way) distributed whistles to all the kids in the orphanage. He's planning to have a party with the chocobos. Excitedly, almost all the kids blew the whistles and waited for a chocobo. Seeing no chocobos were showing up, they blew the whistles AS hard AS they could!! Followed by that tingling voice of Chocoboy calling for the chocobos to show up.

**-**

**-**

Suddenly, a loud rambling noise was heard. Poor Angelo hid himself on the bush near the trees frightened. Rinoa saw Angelo and tried to follow him for comfort. When in a blink of an eye, a stampede of chocobos came running from behind the trees trampling down the bush that Angelo was hiding on into a pile of chewed spinach!

**-**

**-**

It was then that her light opinion about Chocobos being cute and cuddly had changed into a darker one. Actually, more like pitch black. Everyone felt sorry for her making the birthday party turned out to be a funeral in memory of her flattened ...*ahem*... fluttered dog, Angelo. As for chocoboy and some of the kids, they hid their presence at the sight of Rinoa bawling like heck.

**-**

**-**

'Why?....Why you?!' Even if she do a quadruple backflip with matching split in space, she knew it was useless. Angelo would never come back. He had left her.

**-**

**-**

And now, she feels that Squall is trying to do the same thing to her. He barely talks to her at all. Ever since that deteriorated office of him was ruined. As if it was _her _fault that he was socked by a flying chair in his left eye. She was just trying to make his announcement as lively as usual. She didn't mean to cast out Blizzaga and Holy in his office.

**-**

**-**

'Angelo...I think Squall hates me..' She told her doggie. '_Am I that annoying?' _There's bitterness in her tone. Rinoa shook her head to vanquish the thought of Angelo and Squall from her mind. Squall doesn't hate her, she thought optimistically.

**-**

**-**

'....Have to rechannel my focus! ' She searched the room for something to do, something to make her more preoccupied and forget about her problems with Squall.

**-**

**-**

Then, her ebony eyes locked on to a thick book resting at the side of her bed. It was the same book she and Selphie researched at the Library....Secretly.

**-**

**-**

' Right! Why don't I start making it now?' Rinoa doesn't care if it's deep past midnight already. She's not sleepy.

**-**

**-**

According to the two petites' plan, they were supposed to make it tonight with Instructor Crane as their first primary target. But Rinoa has the urge to do it right now. She couldn't wait anymore. Anything to make her disappointment go away.

**-**

**-**

She got up of her bed to grab the big white book. ' Mystic Spells ', the sound of its name makes her feel mystified already.

**-**

**-**

" This is perfect..." She said under her breath. Rinoa sat in the floor and began skimming the part on how to make this so-called love potion.

**-**

**-**

_' Ahah! Bingo!!'_

**-**

**-**

______________

**5:55 a.m**

**Selphie's humble abode**

**-**

**-**

The sound of the intercom in Selphie's room blared all over her sleeping self. Causing her to jump out of her bed.

**-**

**-**

"Whaaaa....!" Selphie stumbled off into the intercom. Great. Just great to start Selphie's extraordinary day.

**-**

**-**

She pushed the button and scowled. "WHAT DO YOU WANT? THIS BETTER BE IMPORTANT OR ELSE!" She said in a loud threatening way. Irritation is beginning to creep into her system again. When suddenly, the other line spoke.

**-**

**-**

It was Matron.

**-**

**-**

_'HOLY ALEXANDER! SUPER DUPER MEGA DEAD MEAT!!' _Selphie was struck dumb when she realized that she had just shouted at Matron. She stood there, shocked. Her jaw half open and became mute for a minute.

**-**

**-**

"Oh, Matron...ahahaha....A very pleasant good morning to you." She said in her sweetest voice. "What can I do for ya?" She giggled sweetly once again. Sweat trickled down her forehead.

**-**

**-**

"Y-yeah...Sorry...I didn't mean to," she said innocently.

**-**

**-**

"R-really? W-when?"

**-**

**-**

"But..why?"

**-**

**-**

"Uh huh."

**-**

**-**

"I understand, you can count on me Matron......Bye."

**-**

**-**

Click .

**-**

**-**

Whew. Apparently, Matron called because she's planning to bring in the orphans for the Valentine's Ball she and Rinoa (yes, again) proposed yesterday. Matron wishes that the kids may be listed for the show festivities because they're planning to sing in a chorus. Selphie was so sure that Ellone was pestered by the kids to bring them to Garden to meet the real Seeds. She wonder what will Rinoa has to say for this now that Matron has entrusted them to handle the kids' special number this coming week.

**-**

**-**

'Guess she just had to deal with them.' Selphie let out a deep sigh. That's that. She reminded herself to be careful on answering that intercom next time. It's too risky.

**-**

**-**

She stretched her arms and yawn. As she plans to hop onto her bed again , the intercom blared for the second time.

**-**

**-**

Making sure she won't snap again, she slowly pushed the button.

**-**

**-**

"...ahem...Did you forgot something Matron?" Selphie said gently and formally.

**-**

**-**

Rinoa was in the other line this time.

**-**

**-**

"R-Rinoa? What is it? Oh, there's something I got to tell you--"

**-**

**-**

You can say that to me later. I need you to go get me something. It's about the our little project.

**-**

**-**

"Hmmm?...You mean the potion?" Her voice lowered. "But aren't we supposed to do it tonight?"

**-**

**-**

Time is gold, Selphie. Wasting it is futile. We need to act now or it may be too late. Selphie raised a confused eyebrow.

**-**

**-**

"Too late for what?"

**-**

**-**

Rinoa struggled to say something.

**-**

**-**

Uh, I don't know either! But hey, you can never tell. Maybe too late for Valentine's?

**-**

**-**

"Okay.... So what is it you want me to do?"

**-**

**-**

It's nothing difficult really. I just want you to research about Instructor Crane's profiles and get me a strand of Quistis's hair before eight o'clock.

**-**

**-**

There was silence.

**-**

**-**

"What's that?! YOU mean you're expecting me to accomplish that in merely two hours?!" Selphie looked at her clock. It's 6:10a.m . It's a wonder how time flies.

**-**

**-**

Please, Selphie? That's the least you can do for our little operation here. I get to prepare the potion while you work undercover. Selphie became silent.

**-**

**-**

Come to think of it. Selphie didn't find her part that bad. Afterall, she can easily hack into the Garden's main computer and can absolutely check all the instructors' profiles. Besides, about that part with Quistis....Well.

**-**

**-**

Oh, come on, Selphie. I know you can do it! You're the greatest computer whiz I've ever seen. Hacking into the Garden's computer--

**-**

**-**

"It's okay, Rinoa. I can do it. " Selphie simply said.

**-**

**-**

Oh, YOU WILL?!...... Perfect!! Bring them to me before eight okay? I'll wait for you in my dorm. Ooooh, It's time we give Quistis a wonderful Valentine's gift!! Rinoa said happily from the other line.

**-**

**-**

"Yeah!" Selphie agreed. Quistis doesn't get enough credit for all her hardworks. Isn't it just fair enough if they do something for her just this once?

**-**

**-**

The two bid goodbyes and hung up.

**-**

**-**

Selphie was wide awake now. Time to make her move. She went into her ambre closet and pulled out a wooden basket. In it were....HAIRCLIPS, that are used to put in a bun , and her savings.

**-**

**-**

_' I promise myself I'm going to pay back Quisty with this. It's just that I really needed some money right now.' _Yes!! It's true. The crook for the case of Quistis's hairclips is none other than our energetic Seed here, SELPHIE TILMITT!

**-**

**-**

Selphie is donating some major amount of money for the complete reconstruction of Trabia Garden. One reason why the Garden couldn't be completed all this time is because of money. This is the least she could do to help her old friends in Trabia bring back their old homes. And in order to do so, she sells Quistis's precious hair clips to those obsessed Trepies for 1000 gils. Blindly, those Trepies doesn't give a fit as to how much it is. As long as it belong to Quistis, they're willing to give EVERYTHING even if it is their grandma's false teeth.

**-**

**-**

Selphie searched the clips for a strand of hair......

**-**

**-**

_'Booyaka!'_ There it is! One problem solved, now for the other. She strode across her room and reach under her bed for her laptop.

**-**

**-**

_' Here goes nothing! ' _

_

**-**

**-**_____________

An hour later, a loud groan was heard inside Quistis's room. Good thing nobody's passing by or they might think something was up.

**-**

**-**

"M-my clip collection.....Has.....V-vanished..." Quistis said staring into her empty plain box. What will happen to her hair now?! She didn't know what to do. Will she let her anger out and act like a wild animal or be the sophisticated instructor that she is.

**-**

**-**

'Now, now Quistis, you're an Instructor. You should contain yourself and handle this proffessionally.' She took a deep breath. Everything is under control, atleast that's what she wants to believe.

**-**

**-**

She gazed at the mirror and look at herself in her Seed uniform. Actually, she doesn't look bad even if she's not in her usual bun.

**-**

**-**

Quistis tried to smile. '_I'll just try to find another clip at the stores today, THEN HIDE IT REAL GOOD!' _She doesn't have any troubles in going out of Garden anyways so no problem.

**-**

**-**

"Today is going to be a great day!" She said strongly then her voice weakened.

**-**

**-**

"So bear with it...."

**-**

**-**

Afer combing her long flowing hair, she went out of her room.

**-**

**-**

_______________

**-**

**-**

Another hour has passed. It's classtime. The halls and corridors were deserted. Almost all population of Seeds are in their own classrooms.

**-**

**-**

Well, almost...

**-**

**-**

Checking to see if the course is clear, Selphie tiptoed on her way to Rinoa's room. She's not wearing her jersey today only her usual yellow outfit, a mini backpack and a black cap to hide her identity.

**-**

**-**

When she reached the young sorceress's room, she leaned her body into the wall. Looking left and right to see if someone has seen her, she knocked.

**-**

**-**

'Goodie! Not a soul in sight..' She thought to herself as she heard the door clicked open.

**-**

**-**

Selphie walked inside Rinoa's dim room.

**-**

**-**

"Rinoa, here's wh--EEEEEEEE!!" Selphie shrieked upon seeing Rinoa sitting on the floor surrounded with elixirs and candles. Her bloodshot eyes, from lack of sleep, can be seen from beneath the black robes she was wearing. Inside the circle of candles is a large peach bowl oozing with white smoke.

**-**

**-**

"SSSHHHH! Hush up! Close the door. Someone might hear you!" Rinoa said in a , Selphie regained her compusure and hurriedly closed the door. She searched for the light switch and turned it on.

**-**

**-**

"Geez Rinoa, for a second, I thought you're a WITCH. What's up with the robe?" She take a good look at Rinoa. She looks like she's been up all night.

**-**

**-**

"Hey, what does that supposed to mean? I'm a sorceress not a witch!" Rinoa said defensively. Her bloodshot eyes turned to her robes."As for the robes...Isn't cute?"

**-**

**-**

Selphie stared at her.

**-**

**-**

"Uh, Rinoa...I think you've been in this thing for too long." Selphie said to her.

**-**

**-**

"I mean, sure we love Quisty but , ever thought about resting first? Don't tell me you did this overnight?!" Rinoa looked back at her with those bloodshot eyes.

**-**

**-**

" Amazing huh? Oh, and Selphie, don't worry about me. I'm perefectly fine. See?" She smiled...Horridly. Then she looked at the open book beside her."By the way...Did you do it?" She changed the topic.

**-**

**-**

"Uhm, yeah." Selphie sighed and walked towards noticed a large number of elixirs on the other side of Rinoa.

**-**

**-**

"W-where did you got all this stuff?" Selphie asked as she sat near her.

**-**

**-**

"I have my way of getting things." Rinoa gave her a sly smile. Selphie decided to just agree with her. She doesn't want to know how anyway. She searched her backpack.

**-**

**-**

"Here, Rinoa. It's the complete file of Instructor Crane." She handed a three-page paper to her. "...And here's Quistis's strands of hair." Rinoa carefully took them both.

**-**

**-**

"Okay!! Just what I needed to complete the solution." She grinned. "Selphie, I want you to stand back. This is tricky."

**-**

**-**

"O-okay!"

**-**

**-**

Giving one last glance at the 'Mystic Spells', Rinoa closed her eyes and stretches out her arm on top of the solution. After saying some few incantations, she then put several strands of Quistis's hair in it.

**-**

**-**

_'Witchcraft I say...This is totally witchcraft!' _Selphie thought unskeptically.

**-**

**-**

Suddenly, a gust of wind coming from the peach bowl surrounded Rinoa, blowing all the candles' lights out. Good thing, the lights are on or Selphie will not be able to see what will happen next.

**-**

**-**

Then the smoke that is coming out of the bowl suddenly changed color. From white to red. Red to blue. Blue to Green. And green into a honey yellow.

**-**

**-**

POOF!

**-**

**-**

The smoke coming from the peach bowl was gone now. In it was a lemon colored liquid that looks like a juice.

**-**

**-**

Amazed, Selphie spoke up. "Wow...Is it finished?" The two waited for something to happen.

**-**

**-**

Rinoa blinked. She looked back at the book. '_It says: Observe the color of the solution; If the color resembles that of the hair owner, then you are successful..' _Rinoa glanced back at the solution to see the lemon colored liquid. Then she turned to Selphie who is eagerly waiting for her reply.

**-**

**-**

"So? Did you do it?"

**-**

**-**

Rinoa pulled back her black hood and jumped at Selphie to hug her. It was as if she had been lost in a parallel world and made it back again.

**-**

**-**

"YEAH!! I ACTUALLY DID IT!!" Rinoa proudly said despite of her tired figure.

**-**

**-**

"COOL!! MEGA TIGHT!!" Selphie and Rinoa hopped happily inside the small pink room for several minutes.

**-**

**-**

"Now all we need is info on how to make the instructor drink this." Rinoa said.

**-**

**-**

The two grabbed the profiles near the solution and start scanning it for some juicy information. Probably about his hobby.

**-**

**-**

"Let's see..Cypher Crane..19 yrs. old..blah..blah..blah..3 years veteran...mm?" Selphie mused. "I didn't know that he's a former soldier."

**-**

**-**

" Oh, Just keep looking!...mmm...Outstanding...Athletic...Love sports..."

**-**

**-**

"Oooh yeaahh!! Found it!! Here." Rinoa turned over to Selphie's side to show her what she had found. She read the article to her.

**-**

**-**

" ....this good ol' instructor here usually eats sporty foods and drinks sporty.....Drinks; Although he really doesn't prioritize food he still reasons that a healthy body deserves a.....Er.....Healthy foods..." Rinoa creased her eyebrows and looked at Selphie.

**-**

**-**

"Well....That's interesting...." Selphie tried to sound interested.

**-**

**-**

"Anyways. He likes sporty drink eh? What kind of sporty drinks are they selling at the food stands right now?" Rinoa asked Selphie.

**-**

**-**

"Well, they have Gatorade." She shrugged.

**-**

**-**

"Okay...." she paused. "Come on!! We're heading to the Cafeteria!!" Rinoa grabbed Selphie in her arms.

**-**

**-**

"Whoa--are you CRAZY?! Those darn Disciplinary Committee might be lurking around there somewhere. You know those three bozos!" Selphie refused to budge.

**-**

**-**

"Tsk, tsk, tsk...." Rinoa shook a finger in front of the bouncy Seed. "Selphie, Selphie... don't worry everything is under control." Selphie raised an eyebrow.

**-**

**-**

"Hm? What do you mean that everything is under control?" Rinoa smiled naughtily and whispered to Selphie.

**-**

**-**

"I know how to get to the Cafeteria undetected." Her smile widened. Selphie crossed her arms.

**-**

**-**

"H-how?" She suspiciously asked.

**-**

**-**

Rinoa reach under her pillows and took out a 'hero drink' and flaunt it at her. Selphie gasped.

**-**

**-**

"Golly, Rinoa.... you really HAVE your strange way of getting things." Selphie blinked a couple of times.

**-**

**-**

"LET'S GO, GIRL!" The bouncy Seed pumped her fist up in the air.

**-**

**-**

The two girls hurriedly fixed the solution and put it in a safe place. Then they drink the 'hero elixir'. Seeing themselves as transparent, they slowly walked out of the room towards the Cafeteria. Fortunately, no one saw them.

**-**

**-**

****

**-**

**-**

In the Cafeteria, snackstand owners are fixing their supplies for lunch. Selphie and Rinoa tiptoed in a corner and waited for the elixir to lose its effect. Afterwards.....

**-**

**-**

"Uh, Rinoa? What are we going to do again with the Gatorades?" Selphie asked innocently.

**-**

**-**

Rinoa pulled Selphie towards the snackstands, ignoring her question.

**-**

**-**

"Hi!!" Rinoa said cheerfully to them. One of the snackstand owners looked at them.

**-**

**-**

"We're still closed, honey." A fat woman with a white handkerchief around her head said to her. Beside her lies two more big snackstands. The owners didn't seem to notice the two girls.

**-**

**-**

"Oh, that's not a problem." Rinoa confidently said."I've come here to pay you for all the drinks that you are selling." Selphie turned to her, eyes wide.

**-**

**-**

As if hearing the word 'pay' the two more snack owners turned to her.

**-**

**-**

"Pardon?" All three asked in unison.

**-**

**-**

"I'm willing to pay whatever amount it takes for all the drinks you will be selling...Just for today." Selphie stared at Rinoa's gallant attitude. completely forgot that Rinoa here is a little Ms. Rich Girl.

**-**

**-**

"And how can you do that? " A thin owner asked.

**-**

**-**

"In case you don't know me, I'm General Caraway's daughter..." The owners gasped. "...so you can charge my father for that." The raven haired lady proudly said.

**-**

**-**

" So? What do you say?" The three owners looked at each other.

**-**

**-**

" Not bad..." They actually agreed!

**-**

**-**

" Booyaka!!" Selphie snapped out of her surprisement. A monetary idea is beginning to form in her mind.

**-**

**-**

"Good! Oh, and one thing.." Rinoa looked at the youngest stand owner at the corner. He's about 17. "...I'll give you extra if you let us rent your snackstand for today." She smiled flirtily.

**-**

**-**

_____________

**-**

**-**

**RRRRRIIIIINNNNNNGGGG!!!**

**-**

**-**

Lunchtime has come. Quistis was flooded with paper works and decided to stay a little more. Ignoring the great rambling of her stomach, she checked the remaining test papers wishing for herself to finish them quickly. Her friends are waiting for her.

**-**

**-**

The Cafeteria is as busy as are happily eating and yapping. Snackstands are oozing with different kinds of foods. And as for the Cafeteria lady, she and her business are slowly recovering considering the fact that the Garden's food problem is still at high.

**-**

**-**

An odd snackstand can be seen near the entrance of the Cafeteria. It was poorly redecorated with pink and blue crepe papers. On top of it is a sign that says, 'DRINKS'. From the looks of the stand, it's obvious that Rinoa has laid her artistic hands on it.

**-**

**-**

Anyways, the Seeds didn't care about the snackstand. Almost all the drinks Rinoa had technically bought have been purchased and still no sign of Instructor Crane.

**-**

**-**

Selphie sighed."Gosh, we're down to the last two!" Rinoa looked down to check on the isolated Gatorade at the corner. Apparently, the love potion was poured into that empty bottle. Everything is ready, she just hope that the Instructor would come soon.

**-**

**-**

Then another two Seeds bought the last two of the Gatorade, leaving them with the only special drink they've been saving.

**-**

**-**

"Selphie, remember, we're close now until we see the instructor. Be careful not to sell anything to anyone anymore." Rinoa said looking at the entrance for the instructor.

**-**

**-**

"I know, I know as if there's still something to sell here." Selphie turned her gaze to Zell and the fully healed Irvine (it's amazing what a curaga can do) eating peacefully in their usual table. Squall must be at his office tryng to figure out who's responsible for the mysterious vanishing of the food here in the Garden. Selphie concluded to herself.

**-**

**-**

****

**-**

**-**

Outside the Cafeteria, the restless Seifer sat on a bench in the main lobby. Annoyed. He's having a bad time because of the fact that no one is breaking the rules today. Arresting the 'criminals' here in Garden is the only personal joy of him these two faithful followers stand by his side.

**-**

**-**

"I'm thirsty, get me my usual drink!" Seifer impatiently snarled."...Make it snappy!"

**-**

**-**

"Uh...What flavor is it again..? Ya know?" Raijin asked dumbly. Seifer glared at him. Fujin knows better not to mess with Seifer at this time. She kicked Raijin in the shin.

**-**

**-**

"AFFIRMATIVE." Fujin nodded and grabbed Raijin's ear towards the Cafeteria.

**-**

**-**

"And don't come back until you have the FREAKIN' DRINK!!" The short tempered tall blonde shouted at them. Automatically, the two posse got a move on.

**-**

**-**

Taking a deep breath, Seifer laid the back of his head on the bench.

**-**

**-**

"Curses...."

**-**

**-**

****

**-**

**-**

"THERE HE IS!!" Rinoa exclaimed as a silver haired guy entered the cafeteria. Some girl Seeds flushed upon the sight of him. Selphie and Rinoa gave him their winning smile when he past by the weird snackstand.

**-**

**-**

"Good afternoon, Instructor Crane!!" The two cooed sweetly. Instructor Crane noticed them and returned their greetings.

**-**

**-**

"Will you gonna be eating here?" Selphie asked cheerfully.

**-**

**-**

"Uhm...Actually, I'm planning on eating in my classroom." He smiled brilliantly."We're flooded with paper works. I only came here to buy some sandwich."

**-**

**-**

"Oh, we see...then perhaps you need a drink too?" Rinoa offered. Instructor Crane gave them a flashing smile that temporarily blinded the two.

**-**

**-**

"Good said, I like that." He raised an eyebrow.

**-**

**-**

"Goodie!! Here Instructor Crane!! We're giving it to you for free!!" Selphie hopped at her spot. The cute instructor laughed at them.

**-**

**-**

"Why, thank you." They gave the last bottle of Gatorade at him. The special drink that they have prepared. The said answer in Quistis's prayers. The love potion. Amidst the cares of Rinoa and Selphie, Fujin and Raijin entered the Cafeteria.

**-**

**-**

The unusual sign of the snackstand caught their attention. As the Instructor left the stand for a sandwich, the two posse approached the packing Rinoa and Selphie.

**-**

**-**

"Hey, we need some....Er, ya know....What's that drink again?" Raijin turned to Fujin.

**-**

**-**

**"GATORADE!" **Fujin blurted out catching the attention of the two girls.

**-**

**-**

"We're closed. Sorry." Selphie said to them and continued packing. Fujin and Raijin turned to each other. Uh oh.

**-**

**-**

"Hey, you can't do this to us, ya know?" Raijin protested. " Maybe there's still some more, ya know?"

**-**

**-**

"When we say CLOSED it means we're out, nothing's left anymore. Empty. Now SCRAM." Rinoa explained not bothering to look back.

**-**

**-**

"Fuj, this is bad ya know?" Raijin whispered to Fujin. It was then they noticed Instructor Crane's Gatorade sitting with a sandwich in his tray. The instructor was getting ready to leave when a bunch of girls stopped him for his...autograph?

**-**

**-**

"Hey, that man took the last Gatorade ya know? " Fujin turned to look at the instructor. He put his tray down on a table to get some pen. "What are we going to do, ya know? Seifer will skin us alive if we didn't have his drink, ya know?!" Raijin said obnoxiously.

**-**

**-**

**"SILENCE!" **Fujin paused to think. She then turned to Raijin and tried to whisper.

**-**

**-**

"..STEAL.." It took Raijin a minute to register the word to his brain.

**-**

**-**

"Huh? Fujin, I didn't know you're a crook?!" Raijin looked at him dangerously.

**-**

**-**

"Oh no! I mean....Great idea, ya know?!" Raijin jerked his head and was still apologizing when Fujin dragged him behind the instructor. The tray with the Gatorade was a few feet away from them. Instructor Crane was so preoccupied with his fans that he pays no attention to his tray and to the posse.

**-**

**-**

Making sure that no one is looking, the two slowly reach for the Gatorade.....And......They got it. As simple as that. Raijin hid the Gatorade under his vest and started to leave with Fujin.

**-**

**-**

Selphie and Rinoa have finished packing and when they saw Raijin and Fujin went past them conspicuously. The Gatorade can be seen obviously underneath Raijin's vest.

**-**

**-**

"Uh--Selphe, did we sell some Gatorades to Raijin and Fujin?" Rinoa suspiciously asked.

**-**

**-**

"I don't think so... I'm kinda sure they went here after we gave the last bottle to Instructor Crane--" Selphie searched for the instructor. He was still chatting. His tray was resting on a table and...THE GATORADE WAS MISSING!!

**-**

**-**

"OHMIGOSH!!" Selphie blurted out.

**-**

**-**

"Oh no...Don't tell me..." Rinoa shook her head back and forth."...THOSE TWO GOT THE LOVE POTION!?!"

.


	4. Apple of the Eyes

DISCLAIMER: Gatorade and Domino's Pizza aren't mine, I don't own any songs, and FF8 is from Squaresoft. Ooooh, I love it when I disclaim.....NOT!!!

A/N: P-Please just let me feel like your supporting me by reviewing! Tell me anything good or bad about my fic so that I'll write it the way you want it...Of course, full of luv from me.

Oh, and to those who cares about my fic, sorry if it took so long. That darn research paper is holding me back. HEHEHE.....Anyways, enjoy.

CHAPTER 4: Apple Of The Eyes

February 2 

12:35 p.m

"HAHAHA!! I'm so good, ya know?!" Raijin praised himself as he and Fujin approached the hall towards the main lobby. 

"Nobody actually noticed this Gatorade in me, ya know?!" He chuckled even more. Fujin stopped and kicked Raijin to shut him up.

"OW!! Ya know?!" The eye-patched woman motioned him to be silent and walk quickly. Seifer is waiting. 

"MOVE!" Fujin pushed the black guy forward and continued walking towards the lobby.

As the two posses made their way out of the hallway, Rinoa and Selphie spotted them. The two girls quickly sprinted to catch up with the posses who have already made a turn at the end of the hallway. Not good! 

"QUICK!! We're losing them!" Rinoa huffed as she dashed. This was absolutely not a part of the bright future that she was planning for her friend, Quistis.

"This is SO not right! It's not according to plan!" Selphie dashed faster. In one glimpse, they were out of the hallway. Fortunately, the two posses came in view once more. They didn't seem to notice the panicking girls behind them. Especially Raijin. 

"There they are!" Rinoa pointed towards them. "HURRY!" She turned to Selphie who was panting hard for that quick haste she just did.

"*pant* *pant* Gee Rinoa, don't you ever get tired?" Selphie paused to catch her breath. It really is a wonder that Rinoa, despite of her staying up all night, is so darn full of energy today. 

Rinoa impatiently looked back at Fujin and Raijin, the latter seems to be fooling around as he walks. 

"There's no time for that!! And I thought you were the energetic one?!" The raven-haired sorceress dragged Selphie as fast as she could possibly can. The exhausted Seed swayed like a paper. They were about to catch up to them when.....

"Oh, there you are girls!" A woman with a black flowing hair suddenly blocked their way.

"M-Matron?!" The two almost bumped into her.

"What are you doing here?" Selphie shakily asked.

Matron put her hands on her hips."I've been looking all over for you, where have you two been?" She sounded like a teacher scolding a bunch of kindergartens.

'_OH NO! Why now?!..WHY NOW!?!' _Rinoa said to herself. Again, she looks at the posses. 

They're walking towards someone at the lobby's center bench.....

"Selphie? I trust that you already told Ms. Heartily here about the coming event." 

Selphie became pale upon hearing Matron's formal but strict words. Rinoa on the other hand, placed her gaze upon her. Confused. Her concern now was divided. 

Selphie struggled for something to say. It's not her fault Rinoa cut her when she was on the verge of telling it. Anyway, as if it's not that big of a deal. She strolled her eyes to say something when she saw Fujin and Raijin approached a blonde guy relaxing in the center bench......It was SEIFER.

Selphie gasped. 

"What?" Matron raised an eyebrow. 

"Huh? Oh, I mean...oh...Yeah!!" Selphie put a hand around Rinoa."I already told her!! Right?..hahaha.." She chuckled then whispered something at Rinoa.

' Look behind Matron...' Selphie said without moving her jaw. As Rinoa shifted her gaze, she saw SEIFER stand up and walk towards Fujin and Raijin. It's now her turn to become pale. 

Matron is still waiting for a reply.

"Y-yes...She did.." Rinoa decided to ride on eventhough she doesn't have the slightest idea as to what the heck it is. She got a bigger problem to deal with.

The former sorceress studied the two and sighed.

"That's good. Well then, I expect that you will take care of them." Matron turned to Rinoa."...patiently."

Rinoa ignorantly nodded her head. Whatever. She doesn't care for now. 

Seifer is somewhat scolding his two followers now or was he saying something? Selphie and Rinoa weren't sure because they're too far for them to hear. 

When all of a sudden, Seifer angrily took the Gatorade from Raijin who was still jerking his head.

The two petites eyes widen.

'_Somebody kick Bahamut in his butt and tell me this is NOT happening...' _Rinoa hopelessly thought. 

" I know you two can do this. Ellone need someone to help her anyways. Besides...." The rest of what Matron is saying to them became a big 'BLAH, BLAH, BLAH'. They weren't listening anymore. All their cares were somehow concentrated on the scene that was happening behind Matron. .

Rinoa and Selphie shook their heads back and forth, motioning for Seifer, if he ever notices them, to stop. He was about to drink the Gatorade for crying out loud!!

__

'No DO NOT drink it!' 

'DO NOT drink that Gatorade!' 

Matron was so preoccupied to what she was saying that she hardly noticed the pallor faces of the two girls in front of her.

Seifer removed the bottle cap and sat back in the bench again. 

"..Ya know?!....We simply can't do anything about it..."Raijin explained. " So sorry boss but the line is..Er..long, ya know?" Raijin lied dumbly. "But, ya know--" 

"Yeah, yeah....Just SHUT UP!!" Seifer irritably said. He sometimes wondered why Raijin had to be born. All he wants to do is have a nice cool drink not listen idly to some AB-normal bimbo who can't even seem to get rid of the 'Ya know' expression!

Fujin watched as Seifer lift the bottle for a drink. 

If ever the human jaw can be detached from the mouth, Rinoa and Selphie could've dropped them hard on the ground when Seifer actually finished the drink in one shot.

And then......

After finishing the bottle, Seifer looked at it once more. He creases his eyebrows.

"....Taste good...." He begins to stand as if nothing has happened. 

"Come on, we still got to do our rounds--" Without a warning he suddenly fell FACE DOWN on the floor. Seeing their boss on the ground, Fujin and Raijin immediately ran by his side to check what happened.

Rinoa and Selphie saw what happened. Neither of them was sure if they're going to celebrate or not. They quickly cut Matron and hurried near the scene.

"Goodness!! Someone go help me call Dr. Kadowaki!" Matron anxiously said.

"**AFFIRMATIVE!**" Fujin didn't stop to think. She took off with Matron before anybody realized that she did. Raijin stayed at Seifer's side. He looked like he's about to mourn for him. 

"BOSS?! Answer me?!! Ya know?!" Raijin finally blurted out. He rolled Seifer over. His stern face was expressionless. No response.

".....Boss...Are you .....DEAD?" Raijin questioned. He started to shake the motionless Seifer. His head swayed back and forth." NO! HE'S DEAD!! Ya know?!"

"Hey! Cut that out! You'll snap his head off!!" Selphie scowled at Raijin. He didn't hear her and continued shaking the poor Seifer.

Amidst of all the confusion, the main elevator opened in front of the four, one is outcold. And talking about 'lady luck', Quistis Trepe came out. She had just finished checking the mountains of paper in her desk. As she step out of the elevator, she quickly heard somebody bawling exaggeratedly. 

"YA KNOW?!! YA CAN'T BE!! NOOO!!"

"Oh Hyne, now who can that be?" Quistis eyed the whole area to find out who it was aside from the fact that they were already under her nose. She finally saw them. Selphie was holding the hysterical Raijin back while Rinoa was trying to touch Seifer like a little girl touching someone who has a leprosy.

"What happened here?!" Quistis rushed down the main elevator to join them. Rinoa and Selphie didn't know what to say. Raijin on the other hand continued bawling like he doesn't care.

"Q-Quisty..." Selphie stammered._' Super Duper Mega Bummer!! Why did it all come to this?! If Raijin ever asks us about that drink he just gave to Seifer, we're practically TOAST!!.....But hold on, I doubt that Raijin will have the intelligence to figure that one out. We're still safe. GOODIE.'_

Selphie sighed. Rinoa, however, just stared at Quistis blankly. _'Oh no!! What if Seifer wakes up and see her?! I c-can't let that happen or else.......' _Too late. Quistis was already kneeling at Seifer's side trying to see if he's okay.

Rinoa's tired ebony eyes widen._' NO! NO! NO!' _She wanted to move but it's as if her body weighed a thousands of pounds. She tried to speak up.

"Uhm...It's all right. M-Matron and Fujin already get help. Now, I think you should hurry and go to the Cafeteria now." She smiled......Conspicuously. "Lunch break's going to end, you know?"

"NO! SEIFER! BOSS! TALK TO ME! Ya know?!"

"What are you saying? Are you trying to tell me to just ignore this incident and walk out?" Quistis argued. "No, I'm an instructor and an instructor's job is to help the needy. It wouldn't look right if I just leave you guys here alone." 

"No you don't underst--" Rinoa stopped when they heard Seifer groan. He's regaining consciousness. The two petites became worried. They both knew this is way WAY out of their perfect plan.

"....ungh..." Seifer slowly opened his eyes. Quistis' face was the first thing he saw. Followed by Raijin who barged in his view.

"BOSS?! BOSS!!......How come? Aren't you dead...Ya know?" Raijin asked confused.

" Who's DEAD?!" Seifer suddenly sat up. He's perfectly fine. And perfectly....Normal. "Well, the only one who's gonna be dead is you if you don't SHUT UP." The impatient blonde looked around and noticed that the three girls were looking at him.

"And what are you doing here?" He irritably said to them. " What is this? A Popeye show?!" He rose up. " Leave me be!!"

Rinoa and Selphie looked at each other. One part of them was relieved while the other was confused. Did the potion really worked? If ever Instructor Crane got it, will they still be successful? Well, according to their technical guinea pig, Seifer, _NO_.

" T-That's it?!..uh.. How grumpy can you get?" Quistis shook her head at Seifer. " That was rude, Mr. Almasy. You're the one who was hurt here and yet you got the nerve to shout at us?!" She pointed a finger at him. Seifer stepped back. He tried to say something but he can't, he was speechless. 

He groaned. " Drats...I'm out of here!!" He stormed pass Quistis.......He suddenly smelled her flower scented hair. It was then he noticed that Quistis' hair wasn't tied in a bun. She let her hair down.

__

'That's weird, the mediocre instructor looked better that way....' A thought started to form inside Seifer's mind. He took one last glance at Quistis, she was glaring at him. Seifer ignored her and started walking away.

"Boss?! W-wait for me?!! How about Fujin, ya know?!" Raijin quickly ran to catch up with Seifer. In one second, they were out of view.

Meanwhile, Rinoa cannot take this anymore. _'Tell me...Where did I go wrong?!! H-How?!' _Her body became much heavier this time.

"I don't believe this....." And right then and there, she fainted.

"R-Rinoa!!" Selphie exclaimed. She caught her. Quistis joined them. Luckily, Matron and Fujin together with Dr. Kadowaki came.

"Doesn't Mr. Almasy need my help? Where is he?" Dr. Kadowaki looked around. Instead, she saw Rinoa lying on Selphie's lap. 

"Dr. Kadowaki, we need help here." Quistis said. Fujin stared at them blankly, wondering what happened to Seifer and Raijin.

"**SEIFER?**" The silver haired lady asked them.

"Seifer's fine now. He already left with Raijin. They went that way." Selphie pointed towards her right. Hurriedly, Fujin split the screen not caring about the unconscious Rinoa.

"Rinoa?" Matron kneeled beside them." What happened here?" She asked Selphie and Quistis. 

"I don't know, she just fainted." Before Selphie could utter a word, Quistis immediately cut her. 

__

'....Whew..' The bouncy Seed couldn't find it in her to tell the truth anyways, it's either they're TOAST or they're TOAST.

" Quick, to the infirmary." Dr. Kadowaki said. 

" Okay," Quistis and Selphie helped Rinoa towards the infirmary. Matron followed behind them.

__

' Mega bummer!! And to think that it supposed to work..' Selphie thought._'..Does this mean we're back to square one..?' _She turned to Rinoa, outcold of course, then to Quistis. _'..But if we stop here, what will happen to Quistis' s Valentine?'_ Selphie doesn't know the answer to that one.

__ ****

RRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG

Lunchtime's over.

**

February 3

7: 39 a.m

Balamb Garden's corridor 2nd floor

Click...Click....Click. The only sound that can be heard in the corridor are the clicking of the shoes of the Disciplinary Committee. Everybody is staying out of their way. Whenever they pass by them, it's either they run or stay close to the wall. Seifer is already used to it. It's what he gets for betraying Garden. Heck, it's always like that anyways even before his betrayal. The only friends he truly has are Fujin and Raijin. They both know what it's like. 

Seifer observed the two. They seem to be taking things simply. Raijin started singing which became a background on what Seifer is reminiscing. His voice together with the song is annoying.

__

At first I was afraid to eat a PICHA PIE

Keep thinking this is not good, this is a PICHA PIE

And I spent oh so many nights just eating my scrambled eggs 

and I grew strong, because of my SCRAMBLED EGGS......

"Shut up.." Seifer said calmly. The black guy didn't hear him, as usual. 

__

Oh...yeah...Ya know

****

"DUFFUS" Fujin said to Raijin. 

__

'..uh?..Quistis...' Seifer's ear suddenly rose. _' What the..?! _How come the word duffus rhyme with Quistis? Seifer's hearing things. He shook his head. Raijin continued singing.

__

Then there's this box from outer space

I open it and then I checked, this box from OUTER SPACE

I was surprised I was amazed, inside a PICHA PIE so huge

I tasted it and within 5 seconds I ate it all just like a pea. 

"**QUIET!**" Fujin said to Raijin. He's getting on her nerves now.

__

'....Quistis?!' Seifer creases his eyebrows and looks at them. They didn't notice him. He continued walking while Raijin continued singing once more.

__

And now today, look at me

If you're not PICHA HUT or Domino's then you're not welcome anymore

"**PIZZA!!**" Fujin corrected him. As if by comment, Raijin suddenly heard her. He instantly stopped singing.

"Hey, don't think you can instruct me like that, ya know?!" Raijin lifted his chin at her.

__

' Instructor Quistis?...' That's it. Seifer stopped walking and turned to the two.

"Hey, stop saying QUISTIS!!? Will you?!" He barked at them. Fujin and Raijin became silent. Dumbfounded to be exact. What in the world is Seifer talking about?

"HUH?" The two said in unison. They stared blankly at him. 

"....Weren't you saying Quistis a while ago?.." Seifer asked. The two posses shook their heads silently, they still had that blank expression on their faces.

The three looked at each other for a minute.

'_JUMPING HEADMASTER CID!! I'M LOSING IT!!' _Seifer screamed at the back of his mind. He looked around his surroundings. To his surprises, everything was beginning to remind him of Quistis. The trash cans were wearing a BLONDE wig, fat Seeds were eating hotdog BUNS, all the classrooms have Quistis labeled on them, even the signs that tells direction says 'TO QUISTIS'. His world started spinning......Until all he can see was Quistis's face.

**

12:10

Lunchtime 

Cafeteria

The whole gang was sitting comfortably around the table. Rinoa was completely fine now. No trace of exhaustion can be seen in her face today. Squall was not with her. He's still moping in his office trying to put two and two together. The only time he got out of his office was when Rinoa was put in the infirmary. He just asked what's wrong and when he knew that she was only over fatigue, he went back to his moping place.

"I still didn't know where the two of you went yesterday." Irvine questioned Rinoa and Selphie. The raven-haired sorceress was staring at space she didn't hear him. 

Quistis fixed her hair that was now tied in a bun. She bought a new clip yesterday, she can think straight again. The instructor noticed Rinoa's sad face.'_ Is this about Squall?'_ She studied her. '_Come to think of it, it's pretty unusual that I haven't seen them together today...Is something wrong?'_

" What's it to you?" Selphie answered him. " Aren't you supposed to be busy chit chatting with the Decorations Committee?"

Zell was reading his Weapons Monthly while devouring every chunk of his hotdogs. It's as if he doesn't care about his outside world. Quistis shifted her gaze at him. She already lost her appetite.

"I'm just asking...Gee..Sephie, cool it," Irvine looked down. Selphie felt guilty with his bestfriend and decided to talk to him.

"Okay, okay...We....er....was called by Matron!" Her cheerfulness boomed atleast she's telling the truth. Even if it's only partly. " You know, for the Valentine's Ball. The kids from the orphanage are going to perform. Matron asked us to handle them by managing their special number. They're going to sing in a chorus." Rinoa was suddenly pulled out of her sentimental thoughts when she heard about the 'kids from the orphanage'. She listened to the two.

"All right! So Sis' is going to be here too?" Irvine said excitedly. Selphie nodded.

__

'Those kids....Chocobo boy?! ' Rinoa's poor dog Angelo flashed in her mind._' We're going to..*gulp*..babysit them?!'_ Is this the one Matron was telling them yesterday? Rinoa didn't remember agreeing to this one. No she didn't...

**__**

------FLASHBACK------

"That's good. Well then, I expect that you will take care of them." Matron turned to Rinoa."...patiently."

Rinoa ignorantly nodded her head. Whatever. She doesn't care for now. 

**__**

------END OF FLASHBACK------

Rinoa's eyes grew bigger. Her mouth dropped. _'Oh no, I...I...I ACTUALLY DID AGREE!!' _As she tried to scowl at Selphie, a loud banging was heard at the entrance of the Cafeteria. Everyone turned to see whom it was. 

A tall guy about six foot was holding an enormous bunch of white roses. His face wasn't visible because the flowers were covering it. However, it was obvious he's wearing a gray trenchcoat and a gunblade that hangs by his side.

Quistis raised her eyebrow at him. _'That gunblade...Isn't it Hyperion?..' _Selphie, Rinoa, Zell and Irvine looked at the familiar figure standing several feet away from them. It was then the man started walking with those roses in his hands. He suddenly cried out.

"My dove in the clefts of the rock, in the hiding places on the mountainside, show me your face! " As he passed several tables, loud gasps hung in the air as they confirmed whom it was.

It's Seifer Almasy.

__

'What in Shiva's name has gotten into him?' Quistis noticed that he seems to be passing a lot of table now. 

She then realized that he was heading towards them, the last table in the Cafeteria!

Seifer slowly walked past Rinoa, Selphie, Zell and Irvine who was absolutely speechless to what was taking place in front of them.

"Let me hear your voice, for your voice is sweet,..." He kneeled down in front of the shocked Quistis. She's not blushing or whatever. She was 100% shocked!

".....and your face is lovely," Zell choked in his hotdogs. Seifer lowered the white roses revealing his sweet face for everyone to see. He offered it to Quistis.

Upon witnessing this, everyone in the Cafeteria gasped again. They couldn't believe their eyes. Rinoa and Selphie turned to each other. Trouble is written on their faces. No, make that a big one. 

Quistis didn't know what to do. "Uh, M-Mr. Almasy," she started. "Just what exactly are you doing?"

Seifer's green eyes were sparkling. He smiled at her. "I have come into my garden, my sister, _my bride_..." Quistis' creases her eyebrows, her mouth dropped at the sound of that word..." I have gathered my myrrh with my spice. I have eaten my honeycomb and my honey..." Seeds in the area have only one thing in their minds now. And that is Seifer has _OFFICIALLY_ lost it.'

"....I have drunk my wine and milk..." Quistis cut him.

"Y-yes...maybe you are just drunk." She clasped her hands."..That's it! You _are _drunk." Quistis tried to sound cool eventhough she knew that everyone was looking at them. The blonde instructor was beginning to feel humiliated now.

"Okay folks, Mr. Almasy here is just drunk no reason to pay attention to!" She announced, her poise was beginning to leave her. She then turned to her friends. Irvine was patting the choking Zell on his back. Her two girlfriends were staring at her, she's not sure if they're surprised or shocked. 

"Uh, will you excuse me." She raised her index finger at them and started to leave. However, much to everyone's expectations, Seifer immediately embraced her. The bunch of white roses fluttered all over them.

"How beautiful you are my darling! Oh, how beautiful!!" Quistis shrieked like crazy. She tried to get away from him but Seifer didn't budge an inch. She called for help. Automatically, Irvine together with Zell rose up from their seats to pry Seifer away from her. After so many attempts, they manage to pull Seifer away from Quistis. Her heart was beating wildly. 

"AWAKE NORTH WIND, AND COME, SOUTH WIND!" Seifer called to her as Irvine and Zell hold him back. He's actually too strong for them.

"Somebody, help us here!" The cowboy asked for assistance. In less than a minute, five men are now holding Seifer back. They tied him on a nearby chair to keep him from breaking out.

"BLOW ON MY GARDEN THAT ITS FRAGRANCE MAY SPREAD ABROAD!!" Seifer shouted even more as they carried him out of the Cafeteria.

Quistis stood there. Shocked, jumbled, baffled, bewildered, puzzled and anything that has got to do with the word confusion. She has no idea what has gotten in Seifer. She can still hear him outside.

"...LET MY LOVER COME INTO THIS Garden and tast......" Slowly, it faded as he was sent away from the Cafeteria.

"Q-Quisty, are you okay?" Selphie moved by her side, followed by Rinoa who completely forgot that she still has to be angry with Selphie.

"Uh..Sure..Just fine..." She paused to think. Everyone was so shocked to even comment at what happened.

"I'm just wondering if the collapsing of Seifer yesterday has something to do with the way he acted a while ago." 

The two petites gulped. Quistis was smart all right. 

A/N: The proses Seifer keeps babbling about are from the 'HOLY BIBLE' The Songs of Songs. I wanted to show his love as pure and honest. Oh, well...tell me your comments, I'm open to any suggestions...PLEASE? GOD BLESS YOU!


	5. Touch Me Not!

DISCLAIMER: Gatorade and Final Fantasy 8 Characters are not mine, they're from Squaresoft. *GOSH*          

A/N:  I'M SOOO HAPPY!!....*ahem* Nothing I just want to say it…hehe…I'm loaded with research papers so I apologize if it took me so long to update. Well, here goes, hope you like it!! Tell me if you don't okay!!

CHAPTER 5:  Touch Me Not!

February 4

10:02

Outside the Isolated Classroom

2nd floor

BOG!

"Shut up in there, will you?!" Irvine shouted at Seifer on the other side of the door. They have no choice but to lock him up in this room. He's absolutely unstoppable. If it weren't for the ropes, then they will not be able to hold him back anymore. Irvine and Zell was stationed to watch him. There's no telling what he might do next.

Seifer keeps saying things that doesn't seem to have any sense. Many says that he was bewitched by the late sorceress Adel a long time ago. It just took an awful lot of time to affect him because of his incredibly thick hide. Others concluded that he probably smoked gysahl greens and finally lost his sanity. Either way, one thing is obvious. Seifer is as weird as a mad Chihuahua dancing cha-cha on Fisherman's Horizon. 

"THE WATCHMEN THAT WENT ABOUT THE CITY FOUND ME!" Seifer pounded on the door.

" Man! I don't get it! Why do we have to guard this crazy bozo here?" Zell whined. "Of all the Seeds here, why us?!"

"....THEY SMOTE ME, THEY WOUNDED ME!!" 

"Hey, we DID NOT!" Zell answered him back. Apparently, he and Irvine already reported this to the Headmaster and Squall. 

Upon hearing the unlikely disposition of Seifer, Headmaster Cid's eyebrows rose. He didn't know what to say. Of all the worst things Seifer, one of his most gifted Seeds, could possibly do. This is the one and only thing that he never expected him to do. Squall on the other hand was just silent. His face is telling them 'NO COMMENT'. 

Irvine sighed. Seifer keeps shouting nonsense things inside the small classroom. It was then he noticed two figures walking towards them.

"Fujin, Raijin?" He said. "Aren't you supposed to do your rounds?"

"Yeah, how come you're here when you're supposed to do your rounds?" Zell second the motion.

Fujin shoved Raijin, she wanted him to say something. "Ow, ya know?!" Raijin took his time before he uttered a word.

"Well..Ya know...Fujin and I...." Raijin jerked his head. 

"What is it?" Irvine asked.

BOG!

The mad prisoner inside hollered nonsense again. Zell covered his ears. Seifer is way TOO loud to be ignored.

"You see, we want you to help us, ya know?" Fujin nodded.

"**SEIFER!**" She pointed to the door where Seifer was held. 

" Hm? You want to go in there with Seifer? "  Zell didn't get it.

A/N: .................

"You want us to help you with Seifer?" Irvine asked.  "How are we supposed to do that? Nobody knows exactly what happened to him." They all look at the door. Seifer can be heard from inside the isolated classroom.

"RESCUE ME FROM THE MOUTH OF THE LIONS!! SAVE ME FROM THE HORNS OF THESE OXENS!"

"See what I mean?" Irvine turned to them shaking his head.

"He's nuts!" Zell stared at the piece of wood (the door) as he creases his eyebrows.

"But we do know, ya know?" Raijin argued. He caught Irvine's and Zell's attention.

"You know?" Irvine skeptically said._' Why didn't I think of that before? Of course they know. They're Seifer's closest companion. If Seifer started to act AB-normally they're the first one to ever notice.'_

"**AFFIRMATIVE**!" The eye-patched Seed agreed. 

Irvine walked closer to them, his face full of genuine confidence. He observed them just like a detective would. He circled them just like a vulture who has found his prey. He stopped in front of them ready to ask them the 'key question' just like the questions in a mystery solving case. 

"T---"

"So, when did Seifer started acting like this?" Zell simply said to them before Irvine could ever speak up. 

"H--"

"BE SILENT BEFORE ME YOU ISLANDS!!" Seifer suddenly cried out from the inside cutting Irvine's line once more. Everyone except Irvine turned to the door for a second, and then they continued on their conversation.

"O--" 

"Actually, it just started yesterday, when we were doing our rounds, ya know?"

Raijin swayed his hands. He cut Irvine again.

"P--"

"Your rounds? Hm?" Zell tries to look smart despite of his 'I-love-hotdogs' features. Irvine was interrupted again. Unfortunately, the poor cowboy never got his chance to say his thing and decided to just shut up.

"Anyways, can ya tell us all the details?" The face tattooed Seed insisted.

"..As in all, ya know?" Irvine just watched the whole conversation, quietly.

"**NECESSARY?**" Fujin curiously asked Zell.

"N-no….Y-yea….I mean….M-maybe…Just…oh—just tell me okay?" The hotdog lover stammered in front of the two posses, all he knows is that any kind of information might be relevant.

"HE HAS WALLED ME SO I CANNOT ESCAPE!!" They ignored Seifer now.

"Oh okay, ya know?" Raijin said. "It goes like this, ya know, I was singing like this…" He cleared his throat and prepares to sing.

_At first I was afraid to eat my PICHA PIE--_

Irvine and Zell looked at him with disgust. Fujin kicked him in the shin to silence him.

"**SKIP!" She shouted in his ears. Raijin scratched his head. **

"Oh—darn, and I was just getting started, ya know!?" He complained and took a deep breath. 

"So there we are walking, ya know, when Boss started blabbing about the Instructor Quistis…" The 'Ya know' Seed continued.

"And then after that he suddenly ran away, ya know?" 

"**GONE!"  Fujin said. Raijin agreed with her.**

"We searched all Garden trying to find him until we heard that he was in the Cafeteria clowning, ya know?" He explained. " And that's it."

Zell stared at them, thinking about something. 

"I don't get it. I thought you know what happened to him?" He put his hands to his hips.

"But we do, ya know?  Duh, we just told ya, ya know!" Raijin retorted.

"Hmm, how about before that? Do you remember anything unusual happened to him?" Zell asked.

"Unusual?" Raijin paused to think. '_Unusual eh? Well almost all he did before is pretty normal………He beat up a trash can, laughed at those Seeds in detention, shouted on us, mumble curses—' _Then it hit him._'Oh yea, ya know!! I almost forgot, he died and then came back to life!' _

"Oh, I know!!" He snapped his fingers. "He died—" Fujin cut him.

"**COLLAPSED!" She corrected him.**

 "Aw-Fuj, you don't have to shatter my eardrum, Ya know?"

"He collapsed?" After what seems like a while, Irvine finally got a chance to say something. 

"**AFFIRMATIVE" **

" H-how come?" Both Irvine and Zell asked at the same time. This is going to be a scoop.

**"MY FRAME WAS NOT HIDDEN FROM YOU WHEN I WAS MADE IN THE SECRET PLACE!" Seifer shouted again. They're completely ignoring him now.**

"**GATORADE!" Fujin shook her head. The two boys were confused now.**

"Gatorade?" Zell confirmed. His forehead wrinkled.

"Ya Gatorade, ya know?!" Raijin insisted. "Fujin stole it from the Inst-" Fujin glared at him. 

"I mean, we got it from Rinoa and Selphie's weird drinkstand." Raijin quickly said. 

"Rinoa?" Zell gasped.

"S-Selphie?" Irvine surprisingly exclaimed. Uh oh,  somebody's going to get a toasting in the future.

"PEOPLE HAVE HEARD MY GROANING!! THERE'S NO ONE TO COMFORT ME!!"Seifer devastatedly cried out, pounding the door obnoxiously. This guy still has a long way to go. 

***

Commander's Office

10:04 p.m

Squall sat in his usual table reading reports about the latest happenings in Balamb Garden. And so far, everything was just a little bit......Dull. He shook his head and scanned through the reports. 'Head Librarian's nose flailed when one of the spell books gone missing'….. 'Buffy Seeds getting broke in a blink of an eye'…….'Stand owners bathing in gils'……' Weird snackstand burned down by owner.'….Squall paused. He sighed and wondered at how stupid his reporters were. But who can blame them? It's not their fault stupid things are the only ones happening in the Garden. The introvert commander continued reading.

'Nut case in the Cafeteria spotted'…_'Hyne…Seifer, It's about time he gave in, I always knew he'll crack someday….'_ Squall thought pitifully at his old archenemy. As he skim some more, he saw the part about the orphans coming into the Garden for a rehearsal today.

'_Sis?' Squall didn't expect Ellone's untimely visitation. He then looked at the small picture frame across his wide wooden-styled office. The glass covering was shattered making a small tear in the picture inside. It was a picture of his late mother, Raine, given to her by Ellone. Obviously, it was broke by Rinoa the other day when she casted Blizzaga and Holy at his office. He must admit he was a little bit vexed because not only did she broke his mom's only memento, ruined his office, threw a flying chair at him but also because she act as if she's the one who was abused. _

_'..whatever….' He didn't know what to say. Besides he still has some matters to focus to. About the bizarre disappearance of food here in Garden. After all this time, he still hasn't got a lead as to what or who's causing all this. With all this nonsense reports he's getting, Squall doubts that he ever will. Well, not until he goes out there and look for the clues himself._

And so, Squall pushed his chair back and placed the reports in his drawer. He stretched his arms, it's been a while since he actually got up from his desk. No kidding. And within a minute, he left the room for a quick stroll.

***

10:03

Quad

The Quad was very lively today. Every corner has been decorated with big red fluffy hearts. A big statue of Cupid was placed in the very heart of it. Looks like the Decoration Committee have been doing a nice job so far, almost all Seeds at the Quad feel the essence of Valentine's day already. And you can bet that in merely a day or two, Balamb Garden will be transformed into a flying heart once again.

The sound of children laughing and shouting adds to the liveliness of the place. Not to mention Rinoa and Selphie's  oh so loud voice trying to discipline the little rascals. They're totally outnumbered. 

"NOW ! LISTEN KIDS, BEHAVE OKAY!!" Selphie said in a voice as loud as she could, the veins in her neck are visible. The orphans didn't hear her and continued running around the place. 

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry Selphie. They're just really excited. It's their first time here." Ellone smiled at her. She looks casual today in a white baby tee and jeans. She then looked at the crazy kids. In a soft gentle voice that can hardly be heard she said to them.

"Okay kids, form a straight line at the stage." In an instance the orphans stopped what they're doing and hurriedly went to the stage without any arguments. Selphie stood there amazed.

"….wow.." She gasped then turned to Ellone. Sis just smiled at her. 

"That's better." Rinoa decided to just cooperate with the kids even though she hates them a little bit. It's no use trying to be mad at them anyways, they look so darling to her.

She smiled at them. A little freckled girl dress in red stuck a tongue out at her.  Then followed by a little boy in green who made a funny face trying to taunt her.

Upon seeing them, Rinoa pouted. A nerve in her temple begins to grow bigger. 

"Now kids, auntie Rinoa here will distribute the song lyrics to each and everyone of you. I want you all to behave, okay?"  The kids nodded obediently at Ellone.

 Rinoa turned to Ellone. She's smiling sweetly. The sorceress knew she have no choice so she grabbed the song lyrics and slowly approached the children. __

_'…Okay, Rinoa…Just don't mind them..As long as Elle is in here everything is under control..' Rinoa thought optimistically. It was then that the intercom beeped. And on the line was Matron calling for Ellone to come to the Headmaster's office. Probably to have a little chit chat and catch up on things.___

Rinoa's world shattered when Ellone prepares to leave and said….

"Oh dear me…. Rinoa, Selphie I **entrust them to you now okay? Good luck to your presentation!" And in one glance, Ellone exited the Quad.**

Silence…Neither the kids nor the two petites were uttering a single word. Until….

"**YAAAAAAY!! " All the kids shouted at once catching the attention of some Seeds in the area. They begin to wreak havoc in the place while Selphie and Rinoa started screaming like Armageddon has finally come.**

They tried to hold them back but they're just unstoppable! The kids then shouted and run towards the exit of the Quad like some wild primitives set free after spending a thousands years in a stinky toilet.

"COOMEEE BAAAACK HEEEREE!!" Selphie hopelessly hollered at them. It's no use they're already out of sight. '_What kind of brats are they? We're not like that when we're kids!!'_

"R-Rinoa…What are we going to do?!" Rinoa is as worried as she is. She too didn't know what to do unless they go out there and drag those rascals back to the Quad.

Rinoa sighed. "Quick, we need to find them!" She grabbed Selphie and quickly ran after them. And again, they're running down in the hallways once more. 

"SUPER DUPER MEGA BUMMER!! Another wild goose-chase!!" Selphie complained under her breath. But this time, it's more difficult.__

Things have been going out of their hands lately. Their romantic plan for Quistis, Seifer's out of the earth behavior and now these puny little orphans! Selphie knew they have to resolve this case one by one. Even though it's not the appropriate time, she muttered to Rinoa.

"Hey, Rin…" Selphie said to her as they huffed and puffed as they run.

"About Seifer…Do you think we can do something for him to detoxify the potion?" 

Rinoa looked at her. " Yes, in fact, I'm planning to start it tonight with you, actually…" They stopped and search the hallways for a sign of the kids. None yet.

" I'm sure that book of spells has a recovery page…" They continued searching the halls.

"That's a relief!" Selphie sighed as they run. There's still no sign of the orphans.  The two girls decided to split up, this way they'll have a better chance of finding them. Selphie went to the parking lot while Rinoa to the dormitory. 

As Rinoa searched the hallways of the dorm, she finally saw a bunch of them playing and running around at the end of the corridor. She called them but as soon as they heard her, they ran and hide from her. 

"Oooh, those little brats.." She continued searching the halls until suddenly she heard something inside one of the rooms. Ironically, that one room belongs to her.

"What the- " As she looked inside her unlocked room, she was greeted by a loud ripping sound. Her eyes widen as she saw that freckled little girl in red holding the 'Mystic Spells'!! Few  pages were torn completely!! 

"AAaah—Hold on!!" She exclaimed. The little girl was startled at her. Her face was unstable.

"O-okay now, be a good girl and give that little book to me, honey.." Rinoa tried to smile her sweetest and took one step forward. 

Then without a notice, the little girl screamed at the top of her lungs. Rinoa immediately pulled back when all of a sudden…

"AMBUSH!!!"  A bunch of orphans suddenly jumped from behind her pushing her to the floor. They strangled her.

"Let go of me you, Brats!!" Nobody heard Rinoa that time for almost all  Seeds were upstairs in their own classrooms. She was alone together with the rascals. She saw chocobo boy approached the scared little girl. She was still holding the book. 

"Oh, hey check this book out!!" The rest of the orphans turned to him. Rinoa tried to move but she was pinned down by a fat boy sitting at her back.

They surrounded the old white book innocently. It's pages are terribly old and some are already ruined. 

"IT'S FILLED WITH  TREASURE MAPS!! HURRY WE NEED TO GET TO THE TREASURE!!" Chocobo boy announced.  As if he was some kind of boss, the kids easily agreed with him.

"N-no!! Don't YOU DARE touch that book!!" They ignore the screaming Rinoa and began ripping every page thinking of it as a weird treasure maps. Then, the kids ran out of the room. Each of them holding one page as their map.

Before Rinoa could realize it, she was all alone again in her pink, devastated room. The 'Mystic Spells' doesn't look mystifying anymore. It's completely torn apart!!

**_'NOOOOOOOOO!!' _She searched under her bed to check on the bowl of  potion. Fortunately, it was still there. She let out a sigh of relief.**

Rinoa knew she had to get all the pages back no matter what. And so, she stormed out of her room without bothering to lock it and began searching for them. She had just past a few doors when she heard a loud THUD behind her. She looked back…..Some of the kids just took the bowl out of her room and began running REAL FAST!

That's the last straw. Rinoa can NOT take this anymore. A blue aura begins to rise in her…..

" AAAAAAAHHH!! GIVE THINE BACK!!" 

***

10:55 p.m

Classroom 2nd floor

"Now class, we will be going down to the Training Center to have your physical test today. Instructor Crane's class will be joining us—"Quistis was suddenly cut when the entire girl Seeds screamed excitedly.

"*ahem* Silence please.." She paused. " I'll meet you all at the Training Center at exactly 11: 00 pronto.. You may go now." All her students went out of the room quietly. She was the last one to get out. 

As she walked briskly down to the elevator, Instructor Crane passed by her chuckling. He brushed his silver hair back.

"Good morning, Instructor Trepe.." Quistis greeted him back. His grin didn't fade.

"Nice scene back there in the Cafeteria yesterday.." He chuckled even more. Quistis put her palms on her forehead. A teasing from a jerk instructor is the last thing she needed today. One of the many reasons why she doesn't like this guy.

"Oh hyne…" She walked faster leaving Instructor Crane alone as he chuckled down the corridor. 

----

At exactly 11:00 the Training Center's main hall is filled with Instructor Crane's  and Trepe's students.  The two instructors stood in front of them.

"Very well, listen up. We will let you wander inside and gain as many experience as you possibly can." The purple-eyed Instructor Crane said to them. He then turned to Quistis. 

As she opens her mouth to speak, someone was heard shouting at the entrance. Seeds turned around to see what it was. To their surprises, dozens of kids began storming past through them making their way inside the very chambers of the Training Center. The majority of them were holding pieces of papers while a couple of them were carrying a big bowl of solution. 

**"YAAAAAAAAYYY!!" They rejoiced maniacally. Quistis was alarmed by the children shouting and screaming happily. As if by reflex, she shouted at her students to quickly go inside and protect those kids. **

"WHY HATH NOT COWERED THY EARS BEFORE ME!!—" It's Rinoa going hysterical…AGAIN! The blonde instructor hurriedly ordered Instructor Crane to calm Rinoa down before she Angel Winged. He didn't know what to do and remain nailed at his spot. 

"W-What's with those kids going berserk?" Quistis have to shove him REAL  hard to make him snap out of it. Together they calmed Rinoa down. After a few minutes they heard a loud racket inside the Training Center.

"Oh no!!" Quistis began to grab her Save the Queen and rose up. "Take care of her!" She ordered the boastful instructor once more.

"O-okay!" 

Hurriedly, she entered the Training Center.

BOGSH!

THUGSH!

The trees inside are falling apart. The wild animals can be heard roaring and running. Seeds are scattered all over the place trying to protect the orphans. In such short period, almost everything was ruined. Quistis was perplexed. What did those kids do to cause such chaos in this place? Little did she know that the answer will soon to be reveal before her.

She began approaching her students when suddenly, a green Grat appeared before her. She took her whip and prepares to fight. As she waited for it to attack, she noticed that it was just staring at her peacefully. 

She raised a confused eyebrow. From the looks of the Grat, it appears to be drooling at her.

As an instructor she knows all about monster's  natural characteristics. And according to this Grat's physical behavior, it shows that he had just met his _biological_ mate!

Upon  realizing this, Quistis turned ice blue from head to toe. 

_'Hyne…Don't tell me…No…Don't tell me this Grat-'  Her thoughts were cut when she saw more Grats approach her. They all have those drooling looks in their green faces._

"What's happening here?!"  She said as she took one step back away from the nasty fellows. Apparently, when the kids entered the Training Center, they poured the bowl of solution into a pond where all the Grats are drinking from at that time. How lucky can Quistis get!

She slowly turns around and tries to run away from them when the Grats automatically approached her. Her eyes opened wide. She knows what they had in mind and Hyne knows she would embrace demise first before she let that happen to her.

She screamed her head off as she ran away from them.

"EEEEEEE !!!  DON'T TOUCH ME!!!" The Grats raced towards her maniacally. She ran as fast as she could around the whole Training Center screaming frantically.  Her natural poise has been completely drained out of her.

THUD!

Quistis bumped into something….Someone. She bounced back then dizzily looked at that someone.

"Like an Apple tree among the trees in the Forest…." 

Quistis knew that voice. She quickly rubbed her eyes and waited them to focus.

"Strengthen me with raisins…Refresh me with apples!!"

"M-Mr. Almasy?!"  Quistis exclaimed. "H-How in the world did YOU get here?! Aren't you supposed to be locked up in a room?" 

The weird blonde suddenly pulled Quistis towards him wrapping his arms around her shoulders.  Goosebumps begins to creep into Quistis.

"Listen!! My lover!! Look!! Here they come!"  Seifer then pointed out to the direction of the Grats closing in on them."…Leaping across the mountains, bounding over the hills!" 

Upon seeing the drooling Grats, Quistis screamed irritably at Seifer.

"LET GO OF ME!! They're  COMING CLOSER!!" She said, panicking. After what seems like an adrenaline rush, she manages to get free from him. There's no way in Ifrit's den will she let those Grats have her!! Seifer ran after her together with those crazy Grats. He cried out to her.

"UNTIL THE DAY BREAKS AND SHADOWS FLEE, TURN, MY LOVER AND BE LIKE A GAZELLE!!! 

"Shut up!! Leave me alone!!" Quistis shouted back at him as she dashed out of the Training Center. 

" HEEEEELLLLPP!!" This day has been the unluckiest day Quistis Trepe has experienced so far. __

_'Why  me? Oh Hyne, why  me?!' _

As she approached the exit of the Training Center, three figures can be seen in it. A spark of hope was bestowed upon Quistis…It was Zell, Irvine and Squall ready to fix the raging chaos in the Training Center.

A/N: Is my chapter's ending lame? Tell me okay?! By the way, all the things Seifer keeps saying are from the HOLY BIBLE……..Bye for now! *twirls around* Hope you read my next update, things are going to be more interesting!!


	6. The Chase is On

Disclaimer: All ff8 characters are from Squaresoft and I do NOT own any songs.

A/N: I am terribly sorry for this oh-so-late chapter of mine...I'm....Er...Kind of loaded with those cursed research papers! Blech Feel free to tell me anything by REVIEWING, I really need to know if you liked my style of writing or not.*giggles* ENJOY!

CHAPTER 6: The Chase Is On

February 4

Commander's Office

7:09 p.m

" So, what do you have to say for yourselves?" 

Squall sternly asked the two girls standing in front of his wooden desk. They cannot look straight at him in the eyes. 

Irvine and Zell stood behind them, waiting patiently for an answer. On the other side of the room sat Quistis Trepe, submerged within her thoughts. Later that day, the Grats went wild because of an unknown reason in the Training Center. They started bringing down miniature trees, roll crazily on the ground, bang their heads on a nearby rock and even bounced their green bodies all over the place. 

Squall, Irvine, Zell together with some Seeds cannot control the pestering Grats any longer and decided to exterminate all of them. It took them almost six hours to wipe out all of the Grat population, not to mention having to run into a T-rex or two, leaving the Training Center miserable as it could ever be.

As for Seifer, Irvine and Zell have no idea on how on Earth did he get there. They're 100% sure he was locked up tightly before one of Instructor Crane's student asked them for help. Luckily, they managed to nail him down before he could ever join the Grats wreak havoc in the area. Making sure Seifer won't escape again, he was put in a solitary confinement located in the garden floor B1.They doubled the locks on it. 

"Can you please let us explain..?" Rinoa replied. 

During the past 6 hours, the orphans were reunited with Ellone once again. The little kids angelically bid goodbye to every Seeds they pass by on their way out acting as if nothing had happened. They will still be back on the 11th as soon as their Cupid costumes are made. Upon hearing the news that the kids had already left, the irrepressible Rinoa instantly regained her composure. But then again, her big secret with Selphie has been exposed (Big thanks to Raijin.) and everything the little orphans did was blamed upon them.

Rinoa took a deep breath. 

"…It's true were the one responsible for Seifer's sudden change of behavior…we stole the ancient book of spells in the library… and as much as I hate to admit it, we let those orphans make their way to the Training Center! Happy now?" Rinoa determinately said at the commander in front of her. 

"Whoa… W-Wait!" Zell barged in. "Just what exactly did you guys do to Seifer?" He asked while encasing his left hand to his chin. This caught Quistis' attention. She then shifted her gaze to Rinoa and Selphie. Squall sits there quietly studying them. 

The two petites gulped. The building confidence inside Rinoa suddenly melted.

"….Oh … That…"

"You see, we have no intentions on giving it to that Seifer…" Selphie defensively answered. "Besides—"

"It?" Squall creases his eyebrows… Suspiciously.

This is IT for Rinoa and Selphie. They both knew they couldn't talk their way out of this one anymore. It's time to spill.

"..Er.." The two girls looked at each other. "Oh...It…" They tried to sound cool.

"Well…Uhm...It's a…*mumble**mumble*" Selphie coyly said while looking at her boots.

"What's that?" Commander Squall leaned closer to his desk. Quistis listened attentively, eagerly waiting for the next word that they are going to say. She really wanted to know what happened to Seifer.

"*mumble**mumble*" Selphie said again.

"WHAT?" Irvine and Zell lend their ears to her drawing one step closer behind them.

"A..*mumble**mumble*" Selphie said once again.

"WHAAAAT?!"

A nerve in Selphie's temple snapped.

"IT'S A LOVE POTION FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!" Everyone except Rinoa and Selphie gasped.

Silence…

__

'A love potion..?' Quistis thought to herself. _'I knew something was wrong....But why?' _As if the two girls heard the blonde instructor's question, they replied….

"We felt sorry for…" Rinoa turned to her then to the floor. "..Quistis…So we decided to give her a Valentine's date by making this so-called Love Potion…."

"You mean, Seifer?" Squall asked her girlfriend unskeptically and calmly. All this time he really thought Seifer's sudden change of image was due to a natural cause.

"We already told you, it was not meant for him…" Selphie swayed her hands persistently.

"….It was supposed to be for Instructor Crane." Rinoa finished the sentence.

THUMP! Somebody pounded his chair.

"I see…..So this is what all this is about, my pathetic lovelife." Quistis couldn't bare to listen any longer. She doesn't need anybody's sympathy. She can move on with or without that special someone.

"Well you know what? You shouldn't have bothered. I don't need your pity!" The furious instructor formally stood up, tears began to form in her eyes. After giving one salute at the commander, she hurriedly walked out the door.

"QUISTY!!" The two girls miserably called out to her but it was no use, Quistis was no longer in view.

"You got to believe us! We only did it because we wanted Quistis to be happy!!" Selphie desperately tried to explain .

"Yeah, and I'm a leprechaun." Irvine retorted sarcastically.

BOG! BLAG! POK! PAK! BOG! BOG! BOGSH! PAK! POK! BLAG! BOGSH!!

"JERK!!!" Selphie suddenly burst out in tears and started running outside. The ruined Irvine once again lay face down on the floor. His body was amazingly tied into a knot with his hands sitting on top of his knee. It's wriggling a little due to the impact of the nunchaku.

"S-Selphie…" Rinoa muttered helplessly at the door, not caring about the severely dislocated cowboy in front of her. She then turned to Squall. With those ebony eyes full of sadness she spoke…

"We apologize for our actions…"Rinoa started. " I am positive that the cause of the Grat's unusual change of behavior was because of the potion itself too. If you could just give us some time, we can reverse its effect and prevent much more damage here in Garden." She requested not as his friend but as a fellow mercenary fighting to keep peace and order at all times.

Squall looked intently at Rinoa. Headmaster Cid had already heard the news about the Training Center. However, he still have to know the root of it all. The young commander decided to cover the two girls' misdoing from the Headmaster, atleast, for now. He leaned back and sighed.

"You know Irvine, I think you need some medical attention--"

"Silence please." Squall motioned Zell.

"Yo, sorry."

The brown-haired commander cleared his throat then spoke.

"Very well then, I'm giving you a second chance to correct your errors...." Rinoa's face brightened."...we need to make sure nothing like the Grat incident might happen again. However, you do know the consequences if ever this sort of casualty do occur again, right?" Squall asked. The raven haired sorceress obediently nodded.

"Yes, we'll be demoted."

"Correct. But until then, I won't tell this matter to Headmaster Cid..."

"OH, SQUALL--" Rinoa happily approached him for a hug when.....

".....That is all, you may go now." Squall turned away, ending his cold sentence formally.

That last sentence of his instantly stopped Rinoa dead on her tracks. It was as if she was struck down by Squall's ultimate limit break, Lionheart, right at her very heart. She was offended.

".....oh.."

Rinoa bitterly looked down. She took one last glance at him, he was now reading one of the files in his folder. Slowly, she saluted then quietly exited the office. 

As soon as she left, Squall looked at the door. '_Am I too harsh at her?' _He thought to himself. His thoughts were suddenly cut when Zell called him.

"Uhm, Commander... I think Irvine here needs our help..."

February 5

8:10 a.m

Library

"Uhh, Ms. Rinoa? How about this book?" The pony-tailed girl in the library shyly offered a book to Rinoa and Selphie. They both look depressed. 

"Hmmm?" Rinoa skimmed through the spellbook . "Yes, and this one too." She smiled a little. 

"I think this is enough." Selphie complained while holding five thick spellbooks. She turned to the head librarian who was looking conspicuously at them. The old lady obviously didn't like the condition of the 'Mystic Spells' when it was returned to the Library. It was so abused and completely unreadable that they decided to throw it away. It's a good thing they were not sued for it. She turned away and sighed.

Rinoa placed her hands to her hips thinking. "Yep, I think that's about it." She turned to the pony-tailed girl. "Thank you--What's your name again?" She asked the girl.

"Oh m-me?" She stammered. "I-I'm Courtney...Courtney Braille.." Courtney timidly replied. 

"Courtney? My, that's a cute name." Selphie complimented her. Rinoa simply agreed.

"Gee, Thanks." She blushed. " If you need something, you can just ask me anytime. I'll be happy to help." 

"That'll be nice! No wonder Zell likes you." Rinoa smiled. Her worries are beginning to lift now.

Upon hearing this, Courtney blushed even more. "H-He does?" She looked down and smiled.

"Ooooh, she's blushing!!" Selphie teased.

"SSSSSHHHHHH!!!" The head librarian angrily motioned them to be silent. She really is determined to watch Rinoa and Selphie's every move. 

The three girls paused then whispered.

"Thank you again, Courtney. It's a pleasure meeting you." Rinoa shakes her hand. "See you at the Valentine's Ball." Selphie wanted too shake hands too but decided to forget it due to the fact that she was holding five thick spellbooks.(Talking about girl-power)

"Yes, you guys too. Your partners for the ball sure are lucky to have you." 

Rinoa and Selphie frowned.

"Yes, I'm sure they are...." Rinoa replied. _'I hope...'_

"I-Is someth--"

"*whew* This books sure are heavy." Selphie changed the subject. "I really think we need to get going now." She said cheerfully at Courtney.

"Hey Rinoa, don't you think you need to help me here?" The bouncy Seed pulled Rinoa out from her silent state.

"Hm....Oh, yea....Sorry." Rinoa absentmindedly took two spellbooks from Selphie.

"So, Courtney." Selphie bounced. "See ya around!" The two snappily walk towards the Library exit leaving Courtney standing there alone.

"Yes, see you around." She waved to them. Deep inside of her, she knew something was wrong. '_Whatever that was, I hope It will turn out just fine.....May Hyne be with them.'_

8:33 a.m

Classroom 2nd floor

Another boring day in this boring room. The classroom is completely quiet, no one is making any peep. Instructor Quistis sits in her table, she was once again buried deep within her thoughts.

__

' And I thought I had friends...'

Quistis couldn't believe that Rinoa and Selphie did that to her. One of the things she absolutely despises was being pitied at. It makes her feel so..... Low. Just because they have someone doesn't mean they have to insult her by making her a love potion. She then stood up and walked in front of the class.

"I assume that you had an ample time reviewing for the long test we're having today."

__

' How could they?'

Groans and complains suddenly hung in the air. 

' _They felt sorry for me...?'_

"Now, if you please bring out your pens we will be starting your written test." Quistis went back on her table to get the folder in which the test papers are held. 

'_But then again, what if they really just wanted me to be happy?' _

She sat down and open the drawer below her. A blue folder can be seen inside. She took it out.

__

'I am definitely sure those cursed Grats got a taste of that potion too.'

Quistis sighed and opened the blue folder. To her surprises, there's nothing in it. 

__

'Holy Shiva! Where did I put those papers?!' Quistis was so preoccupied with her problems that she lost her concentration towards her job. She couldn't remember where she could have put it aside from the blue folder. 

__

'Okay, think....' The instructor looked at her students, they're starting to get noisy now. Asking 'what's this' and 'what's that' at each other. She searched her mind trying her best not to panic. If ever someone learned of this neglection, Quistis knew her license may be put in danger. 

__

'....My room, mavbe it's in there. It can't possibly go anywhere.' She stood up and asked for everyone's attention.

"Okay class, I want you to continue reviewing until I get back. I'm expecting that all of you shall have A's in this test considering the length of time that I am giving you for review." The students rejoice not noticing that something has happened to their papers already. After making sure her pupils were silently reviewing, she went out.

8:43 a.m

Dormitory Quistis' Room

Quistis hurriedly opened the door with her keycard. She can't waste anytime or someone might suspect that something is wrong. As she enters her room, Quistis ran over at her study table, quickly scanning every piece of paper in it. It's not there. 

She ran across the room for her closet. Not there either. 

The bathroom....Heck no.

__

'Where did I put it?!'

Quistis stood in the middle of her room searching it with her eyes.

It was then that she saw something under her bed. The blonde instructor crouched to see what it was. 

BINGO! There it is. The test papers lay there quietly. It must've fell when she was arranging her things this morning. 

She gave out a sigh of relief. She can't possibly afford to lose her license over some petty misunderstandings between she and her friends. No way.

Quistis neatly arranged the test papers and put it on a binder beside the study table. She paused and checked if there's still something she's missing. 

__

'Good. I'm positive this is all of it. Just the tests.' She smiled and headed for the door.

__

'Thank Hyne....Thank Hyne.' Quistis prayed eyes closed as she swept her keycard for the door. She's feeling a lot better now. Amazing how little things can brighten up your day.

As soon as the door opened she too begins to open her eyes. 

At the exact moment the door and her eyes were opened, Quistis suddenly saw Seifer's face before her instead of the wide corridor in front of her room. 

She blinked. Her face expressionless.

"I slept but my heart was awake....Listen! Your lover is knocking..." Seifer widely smiled at her.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

**

Same time

Rinoa's room

Selphie and Rinoa were seriously working on the detoxifying potion. It was a lot easier compare to the first one they've made. 

"Hey Rin, did you hear something?" Selphie asked the busy Rinoa. She was mixing something with an elixir.

"Huh? No...Pass me that one, please?" 

"Oh, here..." Selphie passed a blue elixir at her.

"Why? What's wrong?" The young sorceress asked.

"I-it's nothing.....I thought I've heard Quistis screaming just now." Selphie shook her head. 

"Oh well, I must be hearing things." She tap her head and stuck her tongue out.

"Yeah, maybe you are." And so, the two petites continued with what they're doing.

**

Quistis ran agitatedly on the corridor. Looking for the sign that says EXIT. 

'_How?! How did he get here?!!' _She searched her mind for any logical explanation that may elucidate Seifer's bizarre appearance here in this floor. Good thing she was able to ran away from him before he could do crazy things to her...Again.

He was out of sight now. 

'_Oh_, _Hyne... Why are there so many turns here!!'_ After all this time, this is the first time she realized that the whole dormitory was so immense she could curse the architect on putting her room at the very end of it.(hey, blame the Headmaster for that)

Quistis panted as she paused to a stop. As she lifted her head to see what's ahead, her eyes brightened when she saw the glimmering EXIT before her. Exhausted, she hurriedly run towards it. She can't wait to report Seifer at Squall again. 

The instructor successfully exited the dormitory. She then turned left for the elevator. Puffing and wheezing she pushed the button on it.

DING!

The elevator opened up and out came Seifer!

"Open to me, my darling, my dove, MY FLAWLESS ONE!!" He reached out to her. 

Quistis' eyes widened in bewilderment.

__

'H-How...Y-you were just there?!' She stuttered as she took a step backward. She then ran towards her left again. Not knowing where she's headed. Seifer unfortunately, ran after her. Quistis ran faster!

"YOU ARE THE ROSE OF SHARON!! A LILY OF THE VALLEYS!!" He cried out behind her. There is no one in sight. No one to help Quistis. She didn't know what to do.

"SEE! THE WINTER IS PAST THE RAINS ARE OVER AND GONE!! ARISE, COME MY DARLING; MY BEAUTIFUL ONE, COME WITH ME!! Seifer stretched out his arms for her.

__

' To Ifrit with you! And take Diablos too!!.........That love potion sure is strong..' She can't help but wonder.

She clutched the binder closer to her. All she wanted was to go up and give her test to those students. But instead she was stuck here with this madman babbling nothing but baloney and all those nonsense. Her disorientation made her turn right. Making her way into the Parking Lot. 

Quistis looked around to find some place where she could hide. She saw parked cars, trailers and a large closet-like thing sitting on one side of the lot. It must be where old carburetors were stored. A perfect hiding place for Quistis. She looked back, Seifer's out of the view once more. She was still safe.....For now.

Without a second thought, she approached the closet and fretfully went in. She closed it shut and waited for Seifer to come in. As soon as he did that, she plans to surprise attack him from behind with her whip. What a perfect plan! 

She listened silently for someone to step in. 

__

'Come on, make my day!' Quistis placed her right hand on her 'Save the Queen'. She could hear nothing but her faint heartbeat.

Funny, it has already been a while now and Seifer still hasn't showed up. She's beginning to feel that something's wrong here. That's when someone whispered at the back of her neck.

"You are a garden locked up, my bride...A spring enclosed in a sealed fountain."

"Yiiiiiiiiiii!!!" Instructor Quistis' neck tingled. She have no idea how but Seifer was obviously inside of that cabinet-carburetor thingy together with her all along! She hysterically kicked the lid out open leaving her binder inside with Seifer absentmindedly.

She desperately ran around the parking area when she caught a glimpse of the intercom. Good for her! Quistis dived for it and repeatedly pushed the buttons.

" Is somebody in there?! I need help here! Seifer is at loose!!! I repeat, Seifer is at loose!!" She pushed the buttons continually as she speaks. The panicking instructor stopped when she saw Seifer approach her.

"WHO IS THIS THAT APPEARS LIKE THE DAWN, FAIR AS THE MOON, BRIGHT AS THE SUN, MAJESTIC AS THE STARS IN PROCESSION?!" The odd blonde babbled nonsense again.

Before anyone could ever answer Quistis' plea she hangs up and scampered towards the EXIT. 

"EAT, O FRIENDS, AND DRINK; DRINK YOUR FILL, MY LOVER!!"

She was almost at the exit when suddenly, the shutters that leads outside was starting to close in on her! Quistis dashed as fast as she could. She had never run so fast like this in her whole life.

"NOOOOO!!" Despite all her efforts, she didn't make it. The shutters was just too fast for her. She turned her head back and saw Seifer standing beside the shutter control lever. Quistis scowled at him.

"Y-YOU! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?" She irritatedly shouted at him. 

"I would lead you and bring you to my mother's house." Seifer gibberishly said as he slowly walked towards her. 

"AAAAAAHHHH! GET ME OUT OF HERE!!" Quistis banged the closed shutter again and again. It was obvious that she cannot be heard from the outside due to the barricade. She was totally trapped here with Seifer! 

"For my head is drenched with dew, my hair with the dampness of the night." Quistis looked back at Seifer. He was closing in on her now. 

"AAAAAAHHHH!!" She ran away from him. Scurrying in every parked cars, she tried to look for another way out. Then it hit her. 

__

'The gateway that leads outside!' Quistis hurriedly scanned the room for that exit. 

"Come with me from Lebanon, my Bride, Come with me!!" 

__

'There it is!!' She saw a sign saying 'To Balamb Town' that points towards her right. As if by reflex, she hurriedly made her way towards it. She knew that was her only chance if she ever wanted to come back sane.

"My lover is radiant and ruddy, outstanding among ten thousands!!"

Puffing and wheezing Quistis desperately turned right towards the blind corner.

BOG!

She bumped into another shutter. The gate was closed too. Quistis Trepe has finally stopped to a DEAD END!!

__

'Hyne...No! Oh Hyne....No!!!' She pounded at the closed gate with all her might.

"Her head is purest gold; her hair is wavy; eyes are like doves by the waterstreams...."

Quistis' anxious eyes widened. Her mouth dropped hopelessly as she heard Seifer's footsteps come closer at her. The horror...The horror!!

"DON'T YOU DARE TAKE ANOTHER STEP!!" Quistis turned to warn him. She then took out her whip and pointed it at him. Seifer didn't care and continued walking on.

"How delightful is your love, my sister, MY BRIDE! Your love is more pleasing than wine..." The bewitched blonde smiled even more. He was now three feet away from Quistis who was shakily pointing her 'Save the Queen' against him.

" GET AWAY!!" She tried to swing her whip when Seifer suddenly spread his hands. His powerful arms hit Quistis' wobbly hands causing the whip to fly away from her.

"AAAHH! N-NO MY WHIP!!" She quickly looked back at Seifer. Breathing irrationally as if it was her end.

"Your lips drops sweetness as the honeycomb, my bride...The fragrance of your garment is like that of Lebanon." Seifer placed his hands on both sides of Quistis' shoulder encasing her in his arms. Trapping her.

"N-no!"

"All beautiful you are, my darling, there is no flaw in you...." He started to lean closer, his head drawing nearer and nearer to her face.

__

'Get away....No...' Seifer was just too strong for her. Unable to fight, she helplessly closed her eyes and decided to give in at Seifer's intention. She stood there and waited.....

And waiting.....

Waiting........

Waiting........ 

__

'Huh?' 

Silence dangled all over the place. 

__

'What happened?....' She slowly opened her left eye.

'_Uh?!'_

Seifer just stood there, smiling gently at her. His deep emerald eyes were locked affectionately onto hers. In a soft, tender voice he said.....

__

" I Love You Quistis.....I Mean It."

****

( The intro of 'For You I Will' by Monica will play O.S.T Space Jam.haven't heard it yet? Go download and see what I mean! *Call me nuts or whatever, but I'm putting a musical interlude on this part.*)

Right then and there, time stopped for Quistis Trepe. Never. As in never in her whole entire life did someone said those words to her. And for the very first time, in Seifer's whole crazy baloney act......He finally said something that made some sense.

She gazed at Seifer's endearing face. He has always been unattractive in her eyes. But then again, if you take a closer look at him, Quistis realized that Seifer could be so handsome if he really wanted it to.

"Seifer...I...Er...Uhm.." Quistis started to feel uneasy. Her heartbeat growing faster and faster. Seifer looks so cute before her.

__

'Look Quistis, this man is just delirious! Don't put any meaning in it!!' She tried to convince herself. Seifer's sweet smile didn't fade. His green emerald eyes absolutely resembles that of an angel's. This made Quistis blush.

"I......" She lowered her eyes. Quistis knew that it was all because of that potion. She's definitely aware of that fact but still......

"Uhm...."

As she tries to look up at him, Seifer suddenly fell in a faint before her. The fact that she was standing behind the shutters prevented Seifer on falling on top of her.

**__**

(The song suddenly dies down...!)

"S-SEIF--M-Mr. Almasy!!" Quistis exclaimed. Exactly at that very moment, the closed entrance of the Parking Lot finally opened. Authorities are here now.

"Instuctor Quistis!!" Zell quickly dashed towards them. "We finally got your message!! You all right?!" He bend over. Fujin, Raijin and several Seeds followed behind him.

"Yes!" She quickly nodded. "But Seifer--" 

"Oh no!! Boss!! What happened to you?! Ya know?!" Raijin and Fujin ran beside them too.

Zell together with those other Seeds looked at Quistis...Perplexed.

"What are you waiting for?! He's outcold! Go take him to the Infirmary!!"

"R-Right!!" Zell snapped out of it. "Hurry, let's take him to Dr. Kadowaki!" He instantly ordered the Seeds behind him. 

"Oh no!! Will Boss be okay?! You don't think he'll die, do you? Ya know?!" He asked Fujin as they followed behind them. In one moment, they were carrying the passed out Seifer away from the Parking Lot. 

****

"SILENCE!"

And once again, Quistis was left there standing all alone. But this time, it was different. She hold onto her chest. Her heart was still beating wildly. It was then that she felt that something has happened in her heart.


	7. Meet Dr Heartily and Dr Tilmitt!

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 6 okay?

A/N: Hello, I'm lessening the humors in my story now in order to stood upon my second genre which is romance. But I hope that this chapter can still brighten up your day. Special thanks to Starlight for pointing out my errors in writing. YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH YOU HELPED ME. Thank you once again.

CHAPTER 7: Meet Dr. Heartily and Dr. Tilmitt!

February 5 

10:08 a.m

Infirmary 1st floor

The whole place has a deafening silence all over it. Seifer rests peacefully on one of the tidy beds while Fujin and Raijin stand beside his gurney. Faithfully waiting for him to regain consciousness.

Outside sits Dr. Kadowaki, Commander Squall, Hotdog lover Zell, Rinoa, Selphie and some other Seeds. The doctor is going to tell something to them. 

"This is not good." Dr. Kadowaki started. "The leukocytes in his veins are clashing with some itinerant substance inside of him." All her listeners looked at each other. 

"What does this mean doctor?" Squall asked speculately. 

The profound doctor explained. " It means that Seifer's body is rejecting something in its system. If this continues, his life might be put in peril." 

"Tell me, do you know anything that might possibly cause this condition to him? Gysahl greens for example? I heard he's taking one." Dr. Kadowaki surmised when some of the Seeds at the back giggled.

"Will you please be quiet? This is a serious matter here." She scolded them.

Rinoa and Selphie exchanged glances with each other.

"Well, actually, Selphie and I have something to tell you." Rinoa boldly replied. "But can we do it somewhere else?" She turned to look at the bunch of Seeds behind them. 

"Why is something wrong?" A concern Seed asked Rinoa. Some Seeds began murmuring with each other.

"Uh? N-no...It's just that, it's too personal to say it in public." Rinoa gave him her sweetest smile. The sucker actually bought it.

"Okay, okay! Break it up! Break it up!" Zell declared among the murmuring Seeds.

"Attention!" Commander Squall asserted. In an instance the Seeds quickly formed a straight line perpendicular to them. They saluted.

"I want you to go upstairs and go back to your own stations." Squall strictly ordered.

"Sir, yes Sir!!" 

"And I also need someone patrolling in the classrooms." He pointed at the tall Seed in front of him. "You, make sure 2nd floor is completely in order. Call an instructor if there has been a problem."

"Sir, yes Sir!!" 

"Dismissed." And all at once the Seeds marched out of the hallway leaving the five of them all alone.

"Now, what is this you wanted to tell me?" Dr. Kadowaki asked her once more. Rinoa nodded. 

She told the doctor what exactly happened and that Seifer's strange temperament was all because of a love potion. Upon hearing this, Dr. Kadowaki lifted an eyebrow. She didn't know if Rinoa is telling the truth or just pulling her leg. However, from the way the young sorceress looks, it's obvious that she's probably being honest.

"I see, a love potion...." Dr. Kadowaki placed a thumb to her lips. "Well, if his condition continues, I cannot assure Seifer's well being anymore. This must stop." She critically explicated upon them. Squall and Zell listened to the three ladies conscientiously.

"No worries, doctor!" Selphie boomed. "In fact, we are about to finish the elixir that could detoxify its effects on him. BOOYAKA!" She hopped cheerfully.

"That's true! And if our calculations are correct, we will be finishing it in a couple of hours or so." Rinoa proudly announced. She turned to Squall and gave him a wink. The silent commander just made a sour face at her. 

"That's good." Dr. Kadowaki simply agreed. "I will be waiting for it inside." She then went in. Eventhough Seifer was once considered a traitor, he still has a right to live. And it's their job to provide that right to him. In fact, Seifer truly deserves it considering the fact that he's a victim of Rinoa and Selphie's heedlessness.

"In that case, I will be going in my office now. I believe this circumstance is finally at hand. Zell..." Squall turned to him.

"Yo!"

"I'm putting you in charge here. Report any progress."

"Yup, you can count on me, trusty Commander!" He saluted. 

"...Whatever..." Squall then took his leave. His brisk footsteps echoed in the hallways.

Rinoa sighed. She looked around and noticed that the flirtatious cowboy was missing today. 

"Hey, where's Irvine?" She asked Zell. 

By hearing the name 'Irvine' Selphie immediately frowned. 

"Irvine? Come to think of it. He received triple curagas when he left the infirmary yesterday. He actually should've been here." The face tattooed Seed wondered why Irvine didn't came. Zell was positive he's fine now. It was then that they heard somebody giggling and snickering at the end of the hallways. 

"Oooh Irvy, You brave warrior!" A red head girl and three brunettes from the Decorations Committee chuckled. They were clinging flirtatiously on both sides of Irvine's casted shoulder. Talking so stridently as they pass by that Selphie, Rinoa and Zell could clearly hear them from over the doors of the Infirmary.

"It was nothing." Irvine manly said to them. "That She-Ogre sure gave me a hard time." He turned to his injury. "But I showed her! This Exeter of mine definitely gave her a kicking!" Irvine made a gun with his hand. "BANG!"

"Ooooh! How courageous!" The girls giggled. A vein in Selphie's temple grew bigger.

"She-Ogres are the most gruesome and repugnant creature to ever exist here in the planet. The likes of them should be eradicated. Banished! Abolished! And dragged down to the pits of Ifrit!!" He daringly said to them.

Selphie, who is clearly watching this, was enraged.

__

'S-She-Ogre.....?!' Her blood started boiling like magma. Even hotter.

"Man, that Irvine sure is a womanizer." Zell jealously said while shaking his head.

"And then after I crushed her sorry face, I told her....." Irvine fiercely added some more.

"....'Depart from here you DIRTY OGRE or suffer another blow from my Exeter!'.." He proudly concluded as the girls cooed at him. Any single hint that maybe the cowboy was just gagging didn't even touched their minds.

Rinoa anxiously turned to look at Selphie. She was about to blow up anytime. The sorceress knew she had to do something so.....

"Hey Irvine! What's with the fuss?" She called out to them. The four girls and Irvine turned to her.

"Oh, Hi Rinoa, it's that OGRE I tell y--"

Irvine almost swallowed his gloating tongue at the very moment he saw Selphie glaring deadly at him. He suddenly became pale from head to toe.

"AAaaaawww!" He quickly grabbed his casted shoulder pretending to be in pain.

"Oh, Irvy what's wrong?!" The committee members worriedly aided him. "Come on, let's take him to the Infirmary--" 

"NO! I mean--" He nervously cut them then took another glance at Selphie. She still has that deadly glare on her. Irvine gulped and became whiter even more. 

"Aaaarghh!! My powerful shoulder calls for some....Uh....weight lifting!" He pounded his casted shoulder.

"Huh?" The cute girls wondered.

"Er...Pardon me...My ladies....I..uhm...Need to go to the bathroom first...hehe.." Without a warning he hurriedly ran away from the four girls and from his bestfriend's sight.

"What's with him?" The girls shrugged. "I don't know. He really is kind of weird sometimes." The small brunette replied. In one minute they continued passing by the hallway thoughtless about Irvine's odd exit.

Tomorrow, the Decorations Committee is about to embellish the Main Lobby with those big red hearts and small cupids bringing out a potential PDA all over Balamb Garden once more. They had to start decorating it early due to the enormity of the place. 

Rinoa, again, uttered a sigh. Her friend beside her lowered her gaze. She can tell what Selphie is feeling right now based on experience. And that positively isn't happiness. 

She put her hand on Selphie's shoulder. "Come on. Don't think about it too much, we've got something to do." Rinoa soothed her. 

"I-I know..." Selphie knew Irvine will never learn his lesson no matter what kind of beating you might give to him. Rain or shine his always flirting with girls. And that's something you cannot do anything about. It's his trademark. She just wishes that somehow, Irvine let her know that she was still important to him as his bestfriend. Just as they were back when they were still kids.

And so, they walked out of the hallways heading for Rinoa's lab, her room, leaving the out of place Zell on his own. Predicting that this'll be another boring day, he yawned.

"Gee, can't wait till Lunchtime!" 

**

10:30

Balamb Garden Main Lobby

Quistis Trepe walks slowly towards the elevator. She doesn't feel like going up now, all her test papers were trampled down by Seifer. Good thing she was excused for it due to what happened in the Parking Lot.

The blonde instructor mused over the whole incident again. She couldn't believe Seifer actually said those sweet words to her. 

**__**

I Love You Quistis....I Mean It

Quistis shook her head. 

'_Stop! Don't think about it, Quistis! It isn't true. Erase....Erase it in your head now.' _ The charming face of Seifer flashed in her mind again. She shook her head once more and walked faster. Quistis suddenly stopped walking when she saw Selphie and Rinoa 

walking towards her. 

'_Oh Hyne, Not now...'_

She tried to turn away but she simply can't. She knew deep inside that this problem must be resolved eventhough she herself doesn't know exactly what to say to them. As soon as the two girls saw her, they pulled to a stop too. Their sorry eyes gaping at her.

Silence ruled over them. Both sides were speechless. Until....

"You know......" Quistis began. The two suddenly stiffened.

"....I was really offended when you tried to make me that potion..." Rinoa and Selphie glanced at each other then looked down, accepting their mistakes before her. 

She continued.

"I wanted someone to love me with his own free will......Not by force." Quistis firmly said to them.

The whole area became quiet once more.

"Quistis....We....We're terribly sorry....We didn't know..." Rinoa placed her hand on her chest. 

"We really just wanted you to be happy. You see...."Selphie swayed her hands in reasoning.

" We don't mean you no harm. PLEASE FORGIVE US!!" She pleaded. Quistis looked at them with uncertainty. 

After a few minutes of silence, she finally sighed.

"I know that..." The two girls looked up at her.

"That's why I'm acquitting you right now." Quistis then smiled at them. 

By hearing those words, Rinoa and Selphie's face lightened up. They couldn't believe she already forgave them.

"You....You're not angry at us anymore?" Rinoa confirmed once more. 

Quistis raised an eyebrow at them. Her smile didn't fade.

"How can I stay mad at you guys? You know you two are just like my little sisters."

The two petites suddenly made a puppy dog eyes over Quistis. Considering the ups and downs they all shared with each other Quistis, Rinoa and Selphie really have become closer now. All the jealousies and intrigues between them have been forgotten as time bonded them together.

"Q-Q-QUISTY!!" They immediately run towards her for a big hug. 

"You guys are so silly." She chuckled as she held them tightly. 

As soon as Selphie and Rinoa pulled back at her. They quickly told Quistis the condition of Seifer in the Infirmary.

"We're going to reverse its effect later on. Can you please, please, please be there?" Selphie persistently asked. Her lime eyes filled with cheerfulness. 

"Yes, we really need your help in there!" Rinoa second the motion. Quistis doesn't see anything wrong with their request. She was excused in her next class so she willingly agreed. 

"PERFECT!!" The two danced in front of her. 

"Be there at about 1:00. I'm sure the elixir will be ready by then!" Rinoa excitedly announced as they part ways.

"Sure." Quistis nodded. Meanwhile Selphie stayed on her spot. She didn't budge an inch.

"I-Is something wrong, Selphie?" Quistis moved closer to the bouncy Seed.

"Uhm...Y-Yes...Actually.....I've got a confession to make..." Selphie coyly replied. Her conscience can't keep her from hiding it any longer.

"Hm? What is it?" The blonde instructor asked. Rinoa stood by Selphie's side, curious about what it is.

"Er...You sure, you won't get mad?" 

Quistis smiled compassionately. "Try me."

"Uhm....Okay." Selphie cleared her throat and said. " I sold all your clip collection yesterday."

The instructor took a minute for it to register in her mind.

****

"YOU WHAT?!!!" 

('_World of Own' by Westlife will play...I really think it goes so well with this song as its background...)_

1:11 p.m

Infirmary

Soon after lunchtime, the doors of the Infirmary were temporarily closed to the public. In the middle of the serene room lays Seifer sleeping peacefully as if nothing's wrong with him. Rinoa and Selphie had everything in place now. From the ropes down to the elixirs. They had to make sure they won't goof again. 

On one side of the room stood Dr. Kadowaki and Instructor Quistis carefully observing the girls beside the Infirmary's door. Parallel to them were Zell, Fujin and Raijin who were eagerly waiting for Seifer's crucial detoxification. 

The two girls took out a smoky blue-green elixir from the basket beside them. Cautiously holding it to make sure it won't spill, Rinoa then grabbed a tube then snuck it at Seifer's lips. She then poured the elixir in it making its way inside the sleeping blonde guy. Everyone in the Infirmary gulped as they waited for what will happen next.

__

Did it work?

A question at the back of their mind popped out. Until suddenly, Seifer gradually opened his eyes. Everyone gawked at him as he slowly sat up and touched his head in dizziness. Rinoa and Selphie looked proudly at each other. Time to talk to him. 

The girls turned to Quistis who didn't know what to react at that time. The blonde instructor snapped out of her daze when she was suddenly dragged down by Rinoa and Selphie putting her in front of Seifer.

"Now, Seifer Almasy, what do you think of Quistis now?" They asked the woozy Seifer. Quistis grumbled at the two girls' aggressiveness. It was then that Seifer stared hard at Quistis making her feel like she wanted to melt. Everyone took a deep breath. 

"You...." The former knight started catching every ear in the Infirmary. Quistis anxiously gulped.

"You're just like an ASTHMA!!" 

Everyone in the room gasped at what they've heard. Quistis Trepe was stunned. She couldn't believe what she's hearing. 

Silence filled the whole infirmary.

"P-Pardon?" 

A grin spread at Seifer's lips. ".......You take my breath AWAY!!" 

He then prepared to lunge at Quistis like a vicious animal longing for its prey. Zell together with Fujin and Raijin automatically got a move on. Shocked, the blonde instructor shrieked as she took a step backward away from him. 

"MY BELOVED!!" Zell and the posses immediately got a hold of him. He began acting like a madman thirsty for love.

"HOLD HIM!! QUICK!!" The three struggled to calm Seifer down.

"OOOOOHH!! My Darling!! My Lily among the VALLEYS!!" 

"T-THE TRANQUILIZER!! QUICK!" Dr. Kadowaki ordered. In an instant, the two girls quickly grabbed the tranquilizer and hurriedly handed it to her.

Commotion ruled all over the place. Everyone was frenzied especially Seifer who keeps thrashing and wiggling around crying out for Quistis. 

"HOLD HIM STILL!!" The doctor frantically commanded Fujin and Raijin who were swaying and flailing around due to Seifer's uncontrollable actions.

"**AFFIRMATIVE" **

Zell called for the ropes. Raijin crashed to a few things at the shelves first before taking hold of the ropes. Until finally, they managed to hold the uncontainable blonde before them. Dr. Kadowaki hurriedly injected the tranquilizer at Seifer causing him to fall asleep again. Everybody gave out a loud sigh.

"Geez, I never thought boss could be so wild, ya know?" Raijin commented. Rinoa and Selphie ignored him. Their too disappointed to mingle with this silly guy today. 

But then again, after a moment of unending silence.....

"Okay!" Rinoa brightened up. "On to the next one!!" Selphie agreed with her. The two petites decided to make another one. They're not about to give up. Not just yet. Uh uh. 

The two then turned to everyone and said. "We'll do it tomorrow as soon as the next elixir is finished!" Rinoa and Selphie proudly guaranteed.

Quistis just uttered a sigh in response.

Later that day, Seifer crashed into Quistis' last period despite of the fact that 20 Seeds in the Infirmary guarded him. Fortunately, he was immediately suppressed before he could cause another casualty in Garden. Quistis on the other hand was not bothered anymore by his persistence . She was getting used to it.......Or maybe, weird as you might call it, she's beginning to like this 'Seifer' now.

**__**

(song ends...)

**

NEXT DAY

February 6

11:20 a.m 

It's a weekend and classes are out. Seifer was once again taking a nice sleep in his bed. Rinoa and Selphie stood in the middle of the infirmary, preparing for their things. Everybody from yesterday was present. 

Dr. Kadowaki observed Rinoa and Selphie, amazed at the girls' extraordinary endeavor. She watched as the two took another smoky elixir out of their basket.

After making sure Seifer was stable, Rinoa and Selphie then let him took in the reddish elixir through the tube. Soon afterwards, the whole room waited for the outcome again. Hoping that maybe this time it'll work. 

Seifer began opening his eyes once more. He sat up from his bed and perplexingly looked at everyone. 

Silence.....

"I-Is he okay now?" Quistis weakly asked, not breaking the silence among them. The former knight heard her but didn't utter a word. Everyone studied him even more.

__

He looks fine now....

It was then that Seifer suddenly reached under his bed for a.........Guitar. 

"What the heck?!" Zell had no idea where that guitar came from. And so does everybody else. They were dumbfounded.

The ex-knight then cradled it into his lap and took out a twig on his pocket. He bit on it making himself look like a country farmer or something. Every person inside stared blankly at him.

Seifer then began playing the guitar and started singing the song from 'Huckleberryhound'.

__

Oh, ma darling ; Oh, ma darling ; Oh, ma daaaarliiiing Quistis Trepe!!

lalalala lalalala Oh, ma daaaarliiiiing Quistis Trepe!!

Every jaw in the Infirmary dropped. Quistis placed her right hand on her forehead. Seifer continued singing like a lonesome countryman. He sounds so annoying that he's driving Dr. Kadowaki in the brink of insanity. 

__

lalalala lalalala lalala lalalalaaaaaaaaa

"The tranquilizer please..." She irritatedly turned to the posses. Nobody's moving.

__

Oh, ma daaaaarrrrliiiiiiingggg Quistis Trepeeee

The doctor couldn't take it anymore so she personally took the tranquilizer and injected it to Seifer herself. She then grabbed the guitar in Seifer's hands and smashed it to pieces. The blonde knight in the meantime fell into a deep trance as everyone in the Infirmary snapped out of it. 

Rinoa and Selphie sighed and shook their heads. Obviously, it didn't work. Back to square one again. But no worries, they're still determine. Raijin chuckled hard at them.

"Let's do this again....Tomorrow!" 

And so shall it be......Later that day again, Seifer barged in at Quistis' lunch once more proclaiming his hopelessly romantic speeches for all Seeds to see. It's kind of weird though considering the fact that Zell transferred him into high-level security cell, with a 50-inch metal bars in it. Quistis wanted to shout at him but instead, it made her laugh. It was then that Seifer's suppressors came into view carrying Seifer back in his den. They tripled the guards in it. 

***

NEXT DAY AGAIN 

February 7

10:58 a.m

The skies are cloudy this day giving the Infirmary a grim look. Seifer was once transferred in the Infirmary. Nobody's missing from yesterday. And once more, Rinoa and Selphie gave another greenish elixir to the unconscious ex-knight. Every eyes focused at the blonde. 'Third time is always the right time' or so they say. You'll never know. 

After what seems like a long time, the elixir finally took effect on Seifer. As if by sudden rush he quickly sat up and looked anxiously at his hands. Everyone watched him seriously wondering what might be wrong. 

"Is the boss back?................ya know?" Raijin uttered while biting his nails. Fujin is so preoccupied with Seifer to hear him.

From the looks of Seifer, he really does look like normal now. After looking at his hands, he shifted his gaze to everyone inside. His green emerald eyes suddenly turned gloomy. 

"H-How do you feel?" Dr. Kadowaki asked empathetically. He didn't reply. Everyone waited in silence.

Silence........

Until finally, Seifer spoke breaking that silence upon them.

****

"I don't know what I am anymore......." 

__

Huh?

Quistis raised an eyebrow. Everyone mused trying to figure out what was he talking about. 

****

"I don't know what I'm made of......." He lowered his gaze. Something struck Zell's memory.

"Hey, don't you think his line sounds so familiar?" The hotdog lover asked speculately at Selphie beside him. 

"Y-yeah....I think I heard it somewhere before....But I can't put a finger on it." Selphie agreed with him as she watches the depressed Seifer in confusion.

****

"But one thing's for sure......." Then it hit Zell and Selphie. 

"Ohmigosh!! Don't tell me he's going to hulk ou--" Selphie was suddenly cut when....

****

"YOU WON'T LIKE ME WHEN I'M ANGRY!!" Everybody gasped and took a step back. Their eyes begin to widen as Seifer started turning green. His muscles getting bigger ripping the tight shirt inside his gray trenchcoat. 

"HURRY, HOLD HIM BEFORE HE GOES CRAZY!!" Zell exclaimed to the posses.

"**GGGGRRRRAAAAAA"**

"WHERE'S THE TRANQUILIZER!!?" Dr. Kadowaki shouted. Rinoa handed it to her while Selphie on the other hand joined Zell and the posses in holding down Seifer.

****

"GGGGRRRRAAAAAA" Seifer growled even more.

"CALM DOWN YOU GREEN MEANIE!!" She cried out to Seifer who was half-green now. He keeps shouting and shouting until they finally get to hold him still for the tranquilizer.

Quistis watched the whole scene flabbergasted. Dr. Kadowaki successfully injected the tranquilizer to him. As soon as it took effect, Seifer gradually turned to his normal color and once again falls back to sleep. 

Everything became peaceful once again. 

"Man, that was close!" Zell sighed. 

Selphie looked at the desolated Rinoa on the corner. Her hair was a little bit messed up. She knows what this means.

"R-Rinoa....?" 

"T-Tomorrow." Was her only reply. Quistis shook her head in distress. This is going to be a long detoxification process. However, deep down inside, she can't help feeling a little happy about it. She doesn't know the reason why.

***

February 8

6:55 a.m

Corridor 2nd floor

Instructor Quistis walks quietly towards her classroom. She decides to come in early this time. Maybe because of the fact that she is feeling enthusiastic today. All her recent problems are dissolving now, bit by bit. She won't have to lose all her hairs anymore thinking about her missing hair clips. Selphie replaced all of them as soon as she got Rinoa's financial aids for her friends in Trabia. Good for her. 

She wouldn't have to worry about that Training Center incident the other day too because of the fact that it was not her doing. In fact, Headmaster Cid plans to give her credit due to the heroism she did to those kids back there. Plus, her Trepies had finally lie low these days. They must've been avoiding Seifer's unexpected appearances before her, they obviously wouldn't want to mess with him. This made Quistis feel a lot more freely about herself. Atleast her stalkers had decreased all thanks to Seifer. 

Quistis looks around. It's too early for those Seeds to hang out the corridors at this time. So she was kind of alone but decided to go on anyways.

Seifer is going to have another detoxification today as usual but for the meantime, he was confined underground in a 100-inches thick adamantine vault to secure him completely. She just hopes that even that could hold him.

As soon as she approaches her classroom Quistis heard something move behind her. She turned to check what it was. To her surprises, there's no one behind her but an empty trash can. 

__

'That was weird....I'm positive I heard something....' The instructor casts the thought out of her mind and continuously walks. It was then that somebody babbles something.

"If you do not know, O fairest among women, go your way forth by the footsteps of the flock!"

It's Seifer. 

"Surely the isles shall wait for me, and the ships of Tarshish first....!"

Quistis turned to him. A slight smile begins spreading upon her bright face. She couldn't find it in her to be hysterical anymore. She knew he was harmless. 

"Seifer? How did you get here?" She talked to him her smile didn't fade. Seifer bowed his head at her and continued.

"Lift up your eyes round about, and see: all they gather themselves together, they come to you...." He smiles at her. Seifer then reaches behind him and takes out three little Daisies. 

"Oh?"

Quistis laughs a little. She doesn't know how to respond to him so she takes the flowers instead.

"Thank you, Seifer." She replies. Seifer smiles even more.

"Many waters cannot quench love; neither can the floods drown it...I am a wall....." He places his hands to his chest. Quistis couldn't help it but giggle.

"Er..Yes..Right.." She nods at him. Her smile suddenly fades when she heard something move again behind her. Quistis looked at her back. Suspicion began creeping into her. 

__

'If that wasn't Seifer...Then what was that?' A thought that maybe danger is upon them suddenly crosses her mind eventhough she really doesn't have any solid foundation of facts in it. Quistis then looks back at Seifer again. 

".....Vanity of vanities, says the preacher; all is vanity....." He didn't care about that weird sound that Quistis had heard. Seifer is too weird to even notice what's happening in his surroundings.

__

'...... I need to get Seifer back first....There's no telling what might happen...' Quistis sighed. She then guides Seifer all the way down to his Seed custodians. The former knight keeps uttering gibberish and nonsense on the way that he makes Quistis laugh as she, baffled as she is, agrees with him. They finally reached Seifer's cell. The Seeds stationed to guard him drowned in bewilderment as they saw the babbling Seifer behind Instructor Quistis.

"I believe you lost this..." She points at Seifer. 

__

'Atleast he's fine this way...'


	8. Awakening

DISCLAIMER: Final Fantasy 8 is from Squaresoft. I do not own it.

A/N: Hope you like this. 

CHAPTER 8: Awakening

February 8

8:23 a.m

Dormitory Irvine's Quarter

The whole russet room is filled with posters of guns and sexy chicks. A ray of light is reflecting on a huge mirror that hangs in the middle of it thus brightening the room. Beside the mirror stands a wooden cabinet filled with mousses and hairsprays. Across it is a neatly fixed bed with a twin gun engraved on top of it. 

Irvine stands in front of his 'hat rack' having trouble on which hat will he wear today. This has always been his major problem despite of the fact that all his hats are practically the same. They all look like the usual cowboy hat that he usually wears.

"Okay, I think this one's banging enough." Irvine says as he snatches the top one. He then walks towards the huge mirror and did his usual 'touch the hat' posing. 

__

'You're the man!' He said to himself at the mirror. After looking at his reflection in all angles, Irvine grabs an 'emergency comb' sitting on top of the wooden cabinet beside him. Actually, he's carrying two combs already in his pocket. Irvine just wanted to make sure he wouldn't run out of them due to the fact that it is risky. 

Today, he plans to go over Seifer's so-called detoxification in the Infirmary. He's been neglecting his duties these days because he knows that it can be hazardous to his health. But this time, he knows that he couldn't neglect it any longer. The cowboy must admit that Selphie's getting a little hot blooded towards him these days. He doesn't know why. 

Irvine glances at his small alarm clock. It's _8:29 _in the morning,

__

'Perfect, Seifer's detoxification isn't until 11:00 so I still have plenty of time to mingle with those girls...' The longhaired cowboy chuckles to himself. The Main Lobby's beautification will soon to be completed and Irvine is feeling a little helpful this time. He thinks that the Decorations Committee needs his help in order to boost up their morale.......He thinks.

As he takes another one last glance at his huge mirror, he accidentally drops his comb. The impact on the ground made it slip under the wooden cabinet.

'_Darn...' _Irvine begins to crouch. He looks under the cabinet to see where it landed. 

__

'Ahah!....There you are!' Fortunately, the small comb can be easily seen below it. He quickly reaches for it when.....

__

'Huh?' Irvine touches something soft. He takes it out.

'_Hmm? Why, it's that...' _A small, dusty, teddy bear surprises Irvine Kinneas. He totally forgot all about it. A thought suddenly flashes in his mind.

__

'Irvy, I'm leaving for Trabia.....I might not see ya again..' A puny little girl said as she cried...

Silence strikes him.

How can he forget it. Irvine stares at the old teddy bear. It's that very own teddy bear she gave to him before she left the orphanage. The red ribbon around its neck is about to fall off. He fixes it. A soft smile begins to form upon his lips. Come to think of it. He's been forsaking his poor little bestfriend these days too. Maybe that's the reason why she's angry with him. 

__

'Selphie....Am I renouncing her?' Irvine asks himself. '_I really need to give her more credit..' _He begins to stand as soon as he got his comb and reminisces for a while. All his focus transfer towards the hardworking Selphie, his conscience begins to bug him. 

'_I-I should support her.' _Irvine finally concluded. The cowboy then places the old teddy bear on top of the cabinet. He is going to change his schedule today. 

**

12: 11 p.m

Commander's Office 3rd floor

The silent commander sat in his usual wooden desk. The office looked so stark as usual. And the entire place sounded dead as it usually was. Quistis Trepe stood in front of Squall. She decided to tell him about what she heard this morning. She knew Squall still has his eyes upon the case of 'bizarre disappearance of foods' here in Garden. The blonde instructor just hoped that this has something to do with it because it seemed to her that it was something more. 

"What does it sounded like?" Squall asked the instructor. His tone has a glint of interest in it. Actually, this was not the first time someone complained about hearing something to him. The ironic part about it was all of them heard it near the trashcan just before the Cafeteria. However, it surprised Squall that this time it was heard on a different location. 

Quistis crossed her arms. "It was not really a sound...It just made me feel that there's someone moving behind me when there really wasn't anybody around." Squall leaned on his table. He placed his chin upon his woven fingers. 

__

'That's strange.' Squall thought to himself. All his recent reports were complaints from some Seeds about some woozy static sounds that suddenly scares the hell out of them as it popped out of nowhere. Quistis's complaint was somehow different from this one. But then again, it all has one thing in common. They were all near the trashcan when they noticed something strange.

"Are you sure that was all?" He confirmed once again. The instructor nodded. He paused to think giving the both of them a moment of silence.

"Commander Squall, I checked the trashcans too, there was nothing special about it." Quistis added some more. 

__

'We already did that...For your information.' Squall unwoven his fingers.

"I know." He sighed. "Anything else?" 

Quistis hugged herself and shook her head. "I just wanted to tell you that I don't like that feeling. It made me feel uneasy."

Silence.

"Thank you for the information. You've been very helpful." Squall was secretly alarmed by Quistis's reply. There really was a possibility that this case can be more than just the bizarre disappearance of food in Garden. 

Quistis saluted.

"Don't you think this Garden is haunted?" The instructor tried to tease him. She can sense Squall's anxiousness.

"...Whatever..." was all his reply. Seeing the silent commander being his usual self, she giggled. 

"You look so serious as always, lighten up...." Quistis encouraged him. "Being gloomy won't solve this case." Squall didn't answer. Instead, he turned his gaze away. 

Quistis stared at him for a minute before letting out a helpless sigh. Squall will always be one of the toughest nut to crack. For a Quistis Trepe that is. 

"I hope you have a good day, Commander..." She finally said as she made her way towards the door. Squall was once again left alone in his quiet office.

__

'...I wouldn't be here if I'm going to have a good day...'

**

12:30 p.m

DING!

The elevator opened in the Main Lobby. As soon as Quistis Trepe got out of it, she suddenly paused to a halt.....

__

' Oh Hyne, it's beginning.....'

The whole Main Lobby boomed at Quistis's face. It was fully decorated with red crepe papers. Balamb Garden's broad pavement was embellished with a long red carpet and chains of hearts. The stalls and benches all have fluffy hearts sticking in it. Hundreds of miniature Cupids hung by the ceiling making the Lobby looked like a haven of flying angels. The sparkling glitters in it was slightly showering the walkway with its glimmering tinsels. Quistis looked up and saw a huge floating banner in the middle of the Lobby. In a glittery red text it says '_Happy Valentine's Day Balamb Garden!!'. _

"Must be a floating magic...." She concluded. 

Well, Quistis must admit that the Decorations Committee did a good job on this one. She stared at the whole area. Dozens of girl and boy Seeds were simply enjoying the scenery before them. 'Smiles and hugs' was their common theme. A perfect place to expose their affection. It made her smile this time eventhough she knew that mushiness makes her feel......Insulted. But somehow, she doesn't feel like that anymore. There's something in her life that makes her look forward for tomorrow now. Perhaps it's Seifer. She doesn't want to admit it.

Quistis made her way to the Infirmary. Seeds giggling and running around passed by her. Some of them addressed her while some didn't noticed her. Yes, lunchtime was so lively today. Too lively if you asked Quistis. 

When the instructor entered the Infirmary, she was greeted by a loud laugh. Upon hearing this, she hurriedly went in. 

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! WHY WON'T YOU RECOVER?!!" Selphie was holding Rinoa back as she desperately shook Seifer back and forth. The bewitched blonde was just laughing continuously at her while Fujin and Raijin stood helplessly at his side. The obvious struck Quistis's mind. 

"What happened here?" She decided to ask the forlorn Dr. Kadowaki at the corner to make sure. The doctor uttered a sigh. 

"The elixir didn't work as usual." The doctor shook her head. "Instead, it made Seifer hysterical. He couldn't stop laughing." She pitifully shifted her gaze at Seifer.

"Hi, Instructor Quistis!" Irvine greeted behind her.

"Irvine?" Quistis asked perplexed. "Where's Zell?" 

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"Stop laughing you weird blonde! Tell me!! What's wrong?!" Rinoa couldn't help it any longer. This was absolutely their last resort and Seifer still won't recover. Hyne knows she doesn't want to be demoted. There's no way she's going to leave Squall in his office.

"Uhh Rinoa, I don't think he can hear you...." Selphie said as she held her back. 

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!*snicker* AHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"He's taking his lunch." Irvine shrugged at Quistis. It was then she noticed that the cowboy was wearing a headband that says 'Good Luck' in it. 

"What's the band for?" The blonde instructor asked.

Irvine blushed. He then turned his sad eyes at Selphie who didn't care about him. She's busy with Rinoa. 

"Will somebody give Seifer the tranquilizer?" The bouncy petite called for help. 

Irvine lightened up. " Oh! Yes ma'am!!"

"I'm not talking to you!!" Selphie retorted. She turned to Dr. Kadowaki and Quistis. "Dr. Kadowaki, give him the tranquilizer. Pretty please."

"Yes Selphie, right away." Dr. Kadowaki replied. Quistis grabbed the tranquilizer and handed it to the doctor. Irvine on the other hand returned to his gloomy state. Selphie still hasn't forgotten what he did yesterday aside from the fact that he didn't mean it. But who would believe him?

"Hold Seifer!" Dr. Kadowaki ordered the two posses. Irvine joined them. 

"Oh okay, ya know." Fortunately, Seifer was a little controllable today. They didn't have a hard time nailing him down. All he did was just laugh and laugh more anyways. As soon as the tranquilizer was injected into him, he finally stopped laughing and once more became unconscious.

Rinoa and Selphie groaned.

__

'Is this the end?' The two petites had already ran out of ideas on how to get Seifer back to his normal state. They couldn't help wondering how strong that ancient book of spell was. No matter how hard they tried to counter it, it still wasn't enough. 

__

'It's those kids fault. Why do they have to torn that 'Mystic Spells' apart? If it weren't for them we should've resolved this problem a long time ago!!' Rinoa thought to herself.

Dr. Kadowaki placed her palms upon Seifer's forehead. "This isn't looking good. He's beginning to have a hypothermia." Quistis hurriedly ran by Seifer's side to touch his forehead. He did feel a little cold.

"Is it really that bad?" Quistis anxiously replied. Dr. Kadowaki nodded silently. The doctor turned to Rinoa and Selphie.

"Do you still have any tricks up on your sleeve?" The two girls couldn't answer her back. Their eyes helplessly lowered. Selphie opened her mouth to speak when suddenly.....

"What's going on here?" A woman's voice was heard from the Infirmary's door. The two petites eyes widened as they recognized the owner of that voice.

It was Matron's.

__

'Bummer!! Super Duper Extra Mega Bummer!! We....We're TOAST!!' Selphie couldn't help but wonder. She nudged Rinoa who was still in her own miserable thoughts.

"Matron?" Quistis together with everyone turned to her, surprised. They didn't know what brought her here.

"Zell said Seifer was confined here." The former sorceress asked them fretfully. "How is he?" Rinoa and Selphie looked at her speechless. They didn't know what to say.

__

'Zell?...Why that...' A nerve hit Selphie. 

"Not good, Matron." Dr. Kadowaki replied. "That love potion sure was strong. It's draining the energy out of him."

"L-Love Potion?" Matron raised a confused brow at the doctor. Rinoa's and Selphie's hearts froze. 

"Yes, it was a potion made by Rinoa and Selphie." Dr. Kadowaki simply said. Right at that very moment the two petite's world fell in shambles. What an unfortunate day it was for the both of them.

"I-Is that right?" Matron turned to them. The two gaped at her with those sorry eyes. They nodded.

"Don't blame them, Matron." Quistis defended the two. "It's not their fault." 

Both girls were surprised by Quistis's cover. They didn't expect this.

"Rinoa and Selphie didn't mean any harm. Apparently, they did it all because of me." Quistis tried to admit in front of the former sorceress. Her blue eyes filled with audacity. Before Matron could open her mouth to speak, Selphie cut her off. 

"No Matron, Quisty doesn't have anything to do with this. We did it all in our own free will!" The energetic Seed blurted out.

"That's right Matron. Please don't sue her!" Rinoa supported her. 

"Please don't _expel _her with us!" Selphie finally exclaimed. Irvine tried to help by agreeing with them.

"W-Wait..." Matron suddenly creased her forehead at them. A confused smile grew upon her lips. That was a little bit exaggerating. 

"Whoever said that I'm going to expel you?" She asked them. Selphie was silenced and so did the whole room.

"Er...Does this mean they will be executed instead?......Ya know?" Raijin asked dumbly. His eye-patched friend kicked him in the shin.

"No, no, no." Matron shook her head back and forth. Her long black hair swayed. She looked at them and let out a sigh.

"It's too late for me to give you lectures and all that." Matron replied, she then gazed at the sleeping blonde. "Seifer is in grave danger and punishing you won't do him any good."

"What do you mean, Matron?" Rinoa asked. 

Former sorceress Edea walked over the unconscious Seifer. "Tell me, where did you get that potion?"

Rinoa and Selphie became alert. Everyone inside listened attentively. 

"We got it from an ancient book called 'Mystic Spells'. It got torn apart by the kids--"

"Mystic Spells?" Matron immediately responded. The two stiffened.

"Yes." Rinoa nodded. 

"The book was so strong and ancient that we couldn't counter it." The raven-haired sorceress complained.

"Matron! Can you help us?" Selphie swayed her hands. If there's someone proficient enough to reverse the spell, it would be Matron. However, the head mistress didn't said anything. Instead, she placed her hands upon Seifer's head and tried to remember something. 

"If I'm not mistaken the 'Mystic Spells' that you used was an ancient grimoire utilized by the Wiccans thousands of centuries ago."

"Uhm....Yes." Honestly, Selphie had no idea what that was. She decided to just agree with Matron because of the fact that she knows magic a lot better than the two of them. 

"Wiccans, you mean witches?" Quistis speculated while Dr. Kadowaki acquiesced. Rinoa and Selphie turned to the blonde instructor. 

"So that's what that was." Irvine clasped his hands. The cowboy couldn't help but wonder why the word Wicca sounds so familiar. 

"Duh!" Selphie rolled her eyes at him and pretended she knew it all along. She was not about to forgive Irvine yet. She believes he must suffer.

Everyone except Matron and Seifer, who was obviously outcold, stopped to think how much it would take to counteract the ancient potion. 

As soon as Matron finished examining Seifer, she slowly turned to look at them. Her face was unreadable.

"Uhm Matron, does this mean we have to go on a pilgrimage and find a witch that could help us reverse the effect?" Selphie surmised. The bouncy seed couldn't think of anything other than that. A spell as strong and ancient as the 'Mystic Spells' needed a great amount of effort to placate it. Everyone looked at Selphie, they knew she had a point. 

"If that's what it takes to reverse it then--" Rinoa stood by Selphie's side and boldly faced Matron.

"We _will_ do it!" The two girls said in unison. Both were eager to accomplish the task. Neither of them was ready to be demoted, at least not in this lifetime. 

However, much to everyone's expectancy, the former sorceress finally spoke breaking the silence that was beginning to envelop the place.

"That won't be necessary, a simple Esuna will do." She plainly said to them.

".................................................."

Rinoa and Selphie were struck dumb. 

__

What?

The unending silence ruled once again in the Infirmary as the two petites realized what Matron had said. They became bamboozled that they felt imaginary arrows saying _Bimbo, Duffus, Fool, Dimwit, Dumb, Idiot, Sucker, Dupe, Inane, Silly, Brainless, Ridiculous, Dim, Dull _and lastly _Stupid_ popped out of nowhere pointing to them. Their jaw dropped open. 

__

E-Esuna?

Rinoa and Selphie couldn't believe what they're hearing. All this time they poured out their everything just to make the right remedy. They faced that grumpy old Librarian, submerged themselves with research, ran around carrying super thick books, spent an hour meditating and even dared to mix unstable elixirs just to counter the Love Potion. Who would've known that an ancient spell powerful and mystical can only be detoxify by using a mere Esuna? The Basic of basics?! The two girls became mute for a minute.

"...................................................."

"Esuna? Why didn't I think of that? I guess I'm getting too old for magic." Dr. Kadowaki continued the conversation. 

Matron smiled. "Is it possible to give him one right now?" She asked the doctor.

"Wow!! Does this mean Boss will be back now, ya know?!!" Raijin happily exclaimed at Matron. The former sorceress nodded at him, her smile didn't fade. Fujin can't help but give them her rarest smile, at long last Seifer will be restored to his normal self.

"Finally..." Irvine shrugged. It really wasn't a big deal for him considering the fact that he wasn't that close to Seifer. At least Balamb Garden will finally find peace.

"Unfortunately, that will have to wait...." Dr. Kadowaki cut the growing excitement and walked towards Seifer. She checked his temperature. "He's been given too much narcotics today, he'll become overdosed if we were to give him an Esuna."

Matron looked back at the sleeping ex-knight. "I guess you're right. Tomorrow will be a good time. Wouldn't it girls?" She turned to the speechless petites behind her.

"...................................................."

Selphie nudged Rinoa.

"Oh.... Huh?...Er...Yes!" The absentminded Rinoa stammered. 

"Perfect!" Selphie boomed. Finally, the two girls snapped out of it. 

"Well then, so be it. Tomorrow." Matron concluded as she approached Seifer. 

"But do you think his body can still last for tomorrow?" Quistis asked Dr. Kadowaki. Rinoa and Selphie considered her question. They too wondered if it were possible.

"Do not worry, Quistis." Matron assured her with a smile. "Seifer is strong. This is nothing to him. Am I Right?" She said to the unconscious blonde beside her. It's as if she knew that Seifer can hear her.

Quistis stared at Matron with uncertain. She gave her a slight nod. 

"I guess so." She replied as she breathed a sigh of relief. Selphie, Rinoa and the two posses rejoiced. Both sides all have their reasons to be happy. Irvine felt a little left out so he joined them while Dr. Kadowaki and Matron smiled at each other. Yes, the problem with Seifer will be solve in due time now. 

"YAY!! BOSS WILL BE BACK!!" Raijin exclaimed. Fujin supported him. 

Quistis, which was standing on the corner, shrugged at the little celebration in the Infirmary. Everyone was too preoccupied to even notice her. She shifted her gaze upon Seifer. He was still sleeping peacefully. Seeing that no one was looking, she came near him and stared at his still figure. 

"I'm happy for you, Seifer....." Quistis murmured to herself. She tried to lift her hands in order to touch his face when the bell suddenly rang.

"Uh?!" Her small bubble of thought popped. Lunchtime was over.

"Rinny!! Do you know what this means?!" Selphie excitedly hopped around.

"Oh, you bet I know!" Rinoa happily answered back. The two paused to giggle.

"Er--what?" Irvine barged in between them.

"WE WON'T BE DEMOTED!! YAY!!" Rinoa and Selphie shouted at Irvine's ear, which officially shattered his tympan.

"Aaaaw! My eardrum!" Irvine complained to them. "Humph! That's what you get for butting in a girl talk!" The bouncy Seed retorted. She then continued hopping cheerfully with Rinoa.

"Sephie..." 

"Don't!!" Selphie glared at him. ".......Call me Sephie!" Her face was dead serious.

"Uh...Whatever you say, ma'am..." Sweat trickled upon the poor cowboy's forehead. He gulped hard.

Rinoa just shook her head at the two. She was full of happiness right now that she turned and looked for Quistis to hug her.

"Oh Quistis! We did it!!" 

Unfortunately......

"Huh?" Quistis had already left the Infirmary.

**

Exactly a couple of minutes after lunchtime, Zell showed up and suddenly became befuddled. Everyone inside was celebrating. A thought that maybe Seifer has passed away flashed in his mind but casted it all off as he caught a glimpse of the two rejoicing posses. His gaze landed upon Rinoa which seemed to be looking for someone. Zell approached her and asked what happened. His hunch was right. Seifer will soon be back to his normal self. Actually, he really has no comment about that. He's neither happy nor sad about it. 

Matron came up to him and touched his shoulder as a sign of thankfulness. She must admit that if it wasn't for Zell, Seifer wouldn't have received her help and may probably be doomed. It's a good thing that this situation has been acted upon before it really became too late. Balamb Garden couldn't afford to lose a brave and talented Seed that goes by the name Seifer Almasy. But in reality, that's only in Edea's point of view. 

Everything was flowing nicely in Garden that afternoon. After finishing the Main Lobby the Decorations Committee moved on to beautify the Cafeteria, Dormitory's next on their list. Happy Seeds went back to their respective classrooms after having a nice sappy lunch. Commander Squall was still sulking in his office. The excitement and liveliness in the Library typically don't exist. And the two petites, Rinoa and Selphie, finally got their long rest. 

On the other hand, Zell and Irvine transferred the confined Seifer in a top security prison vault located below the grounds of Balamb Garden. Its quadruple layered Mythrill can only be opened by a 10-digit password. Bars of red laser was scattered in front of the cell's opening which activates the alarm if any slight movement was detected. And once again Fifty Seeds including Irvine and Zell was stationed to guard him so that he won't escape for the last time. Truly speaking, Balamb Garden was once again free of potential uproar cause by the 'Love Potion'. 

And so the day went by.....

***

6:28 p.m

Training Center

Secret Area

The setting sun dazzled upon the cerulean sea as the light feathery clouds hovered upon its vast horizon. Crimson shade tinted the heavens like a spilled wine kissing the dancing waves elegantly. Quistis Trepe stood in the small veranda watching the lovely sunset give way for the starry, starry night. She leaned upon its hollow stonework and uttered a sigh. 

__

'Tomorrow....'

Quistis didn't want to admit it but the fact that Seifer was about to be restored tomorrow depressed her. She wanted to scream and asked herself why in Shiva's name would she be depressed? Ever since Seifer got a taste of that potion her life became a big shaggy dog story. He had embarrassed her in front of her students, pestered her, followed her around, and even showered her with hopeless romantic proses that can drive you nuts if you tried to fathom it. 

But then again.....

Ever since that day too, her plain barren life suddenly sprung into color. Every minute of boredom in her life was replaced with anticipation. She didn't know what kind of trick Seifer would do next just to proclaim his love for her. Quistis must admit that it was fun watching 'Seifer Almasy', a very cantankerous man, made himself look silly for all the Seed population to see. However, she knew that this was wrong. Even if Seifer keeps showing strange adorations towards her, this doesn't erase the fact that it isn't him. He was not the one doing it.

Quistis closed her eyes to feel the soft gentle breeze upon her face. She heard someone's footsteps behind her.

"You have compasses my ways and my lying down. If I take the wings of the morning, I will dwell in the uttermost part of the sea..." 

From the sound of that voice, it was obvious that Seifer had already found his way to her. Quistis knew this would happen so she didn't bother to look back and ask how did he get here.

"We hanged our harps upon the willows in the midst thereof...." Seifer blabbered as he stood and leaned at the stonework beside her.

Quistis looked at him from an angle. Seifer was dramatically looking at the tangerine sea. After a moment of silence, his emerald green eyes lowered and shifted to hers. She avoided them and quickly looked back at the wide horizon. Quistis can feel her heartbeat going faster once more. She knew she had to say something. 

She looked down and spoke.

"H-How are you feeling?" Quistis stammered. She didn't know if Seifer understood her because he just remained standing there staring closely at her. Quistis didn't want to look at those eyes, she knew she would melt. Until finally, Seifer said something.

"Regard, they shall surely gather together..." He took out a lovely chain necklace from his trench coat. It was silver plated and embedded with golden hearts at its side. Quistis gasped in bewilderment. 

"Uh?" 

" This silver has become dross....Like a wine mixed with water." He smiled sweetly brightening Quistis's day. 

"How did you get this?" Quistis asked half-smiling and half-bothered. She slowly took it from him wondering how did he get it.

"I have a promise with my eyes, why then should I think upon a maid?" Seifer took out a single bougainvillea. Its pink petals was swaying with the breeze when he offered it to her. He ignored the instructor's question. 

Eventhough she didn't know what he's talking about she decided to just get the flower. Quistis tried to ask him her question once more but the former knight only replied with a smile.

"I have heard my reproach, mark me and be astonished.....They will run after you." He gave her a red apple. Quistis laughed as she gently accepted the apple from him.

"Thank--" Before Quistis could finish her sentence, Seifer handed her a shiny coral this time. 

"Let the sea roar in fullness therein....." She smiled as she creased her eyebrows but yet again, she accepted it.

"Where do you get all these things?" Her amusement upon Seifer didn't fade. The guy's totally unbelievable. Seifer looked down to take something out again when she personally stopped him.

"I think I had enough." Quistis beamed at him feeling a lot more comfortable than a while ago. It's a lot clearer now, the reason why she didn't want this 'Seifer' to be restored, it was simply because she liked him.....A lot.

Quistis giggled at Seifer's confused look. The sun was slowly descending upon the ocean now. Its crimson glow was beginning to weaken. She faced the sea once more happy and contented. Seifer truly had brightened her day. He was the only one who made her laugh like that. 

"...I will tell all my bones, they will look and stare upon me....But not that far from myself..." Seifer was blabbering now but she paid no attention to it. Instead, she listened to him say all his twaddle until he ran out of them. Seeing Quistis facing the sea, he too turned his gaze at it.

"Seifer..." She weakly said while watching the setting sun.

"You'll finally be free....." Quistis murmured as she slowly turned her head to look at him. Seifer looked back at her naively; he didn't know what she was talking about. 

"...Tomorrow." Her deep blue eyes thoroughly gazed at Seifer's captivating face. She knew that this was the last time she would see his angelic side. The Love Potion sure did transformed him into a whole new different person. And somehow, deep inside her heart, she was glad this incident had happened.

Quistis took a deep breath. The sun had set, it's time to go back.

"Come on, Seifer. They must be looking for you now." 

****

February 9

Infirmary

9:30 a.m

The heady scent of the Infirmary lingered upon the air. The Esuna was already given unto Seifer by Dr. Kadowaki two hours ago. Matron and the two petites had already left when the doctor announced that he will be all right. Fujin and Raijin stood by his unconscious figure waiting for him to gain consciousness. It has already been a while and Raijin was getting impatient. 

"Ya know, I'm gonna sing." He turned to the silent Fujin. She cocked him an eyebrow.

"**STOP!**" Fujin bellowed and shoved Raijin over the pitcher of water that was quietly sitting on a small table beside Seifer. Without any warning, it spilled directly upon Seifer's sleeping face soaking his bed.

Raijin let out a shriek. Fortunately, Seifer remained unconscious despite of his wet self.

"Y-You! Look what you did!" He accused Fujin. Innocently, the eye-patched lady turned her gaze away. She tried to find a cloth to wipe Seifer's face but there was none. 

"**WIPE!"** Fujin wanted Raijin to look for a cloth and wipe it dry. He gave out a sigh.

"Yea, yeah! Always me, ya know?! Me this! Me that!" Raijin whined. He then began to wipe Seifer's expressionless face with his dirty bare hands.

Fujin looked at what Raijin was doing with disgust. He was still whining when she suddenly shouted at his ears.

"**CLOTH!**" Raijin was startled and unintentionally slapped Seifer's dirty face.

Seifer groaned while Raijin shriek once more.

"Oh, sorry Boss!! It's Fuj not me, ya know!!?" He turned to Fujin.

"You got serious problems, ya know?!" Fujin put her hands upon her hips and glared at him.

"**SILENCE!**" She retorted. The black guy glared back at her as if willing to take her on. Fujin sharpened her gaze.

"....oh ok." He quickly surrendered. Exactly at that time, Seifer let out a weak grunt catching the two posses attention. 

"Huh?" Raijin and Fujin ran by his side. Seifer's finally regaining consciousness. 

"...Ungh..." The former knight slowly opened his eyes. After waiting for them to focus, he lifted his right hand to his face. He blinked a couple of times. So did his two posses.

"Boss? Caaan youuu heaaaar uussss?" Raijin slowly said as if Seifer doesn't understand English.

"Ungh.....Close the curtains, it's too bright here.." 

Fujin and Raijin looked at him, surprised. Seifer had just said his first normal words since last week. He was absolutely fine now. The old Seifer Almasy was back!

"What are you waiting for?" Raijin and Fujin quickly closed the curtains making the small cubicle a little dim. Seifer finally sat up, he didn't notice that he was drenched. 

He smirked. "Boy, am I had a weird dream!" He casually said to the two as they returned to their posts. No feeling of dizziness or ailment was visible in his face.

Seifer shook his head. "I dreamt that I was jackass falling head over heels towards Instructor Quistis Trepe." He laughed. "How stupid! I even acted like a moron over the Cafeteria." Seifer laughed even more.

"Good thing, I woke up before it got worse!" 

However, his two posses were not laughing. They were just standing still looking blankly at him as he laughed.

Seifer paused. "What?" 

"........................................."

"What?!" He sounded irritated. It was then that Raijin finally uttered something.

"Er...Boss, that wasn't a dream. You actually did that, ya know?"

Seifer stared at him for a long time before he closed his eyes and smiled.

"I see...." He said skeptically. 

Right at that moment, a loud cry coming from the Infirmary echoed upon the hallways....

__ __ __


	9. Whatever will be will be

Disclaimer: FF8 isn't mine, Squaresoft owns it. *sighs*

A/N: I'm sorry for the late update as usual! I'm taking my time in this story. Please don't leave me because of it ~_^ I'm very sorry! Oh, and if YOU are reading this and you happen to like it. Will you please review so that I will know. It kinda gives me more willpower to move on. Teehee ^_^

*swirls*

Please enjoy.

CHAPTER 9: Whatever will be will be

February 9

9:23 a.m

Commander's Office

Squall's grayish eyes scrutinized the small screen of the camcorder. A hesitant young Seed stood beside him. His russet spiked hair was in proportion to his slender body as he situates himself like a soldier next to the silent commander. Earlier, he claimed that he had spotted a mysterious shadow near the elevator and accidentally captured it in his cam. 

__

'What do we have here?' 

A spark of curiosity flashed upon Squall's eyes. After all this time, he finally got a solid lead against this weird issue that was taking shape here in Garden. If he's lucky enough, this hint might point him towards the cause of 'Food Shortage' in the Cafeteria. 

Feeling a little bit tense, Squall suddenly stiffened when the black screen slowly faded giving way for the hazy image. Bit by bit, its blurry transmission began to focus revealing the crimson glow of the Main Lobby. The young Seed's footage was a little bit shaky and often out of focus. This made Squall's vision go giddying. But he didn't care, this deprived video possesses the missing link and he's willing to watch it even if his eyes began swirling in circles. Simply speaking, he can deal with it.

The focus shifted to the Lobby's huge floating banner. Cheerful Seeds cuddling and running around can be seen below it. Some were only passing by while some were jerking around as if it's their first time seeing a floating object. Squall examined the video carefully waiting for something to happen. Without a warning, an unusual fat freckled girl entered the picture blocking the Lobby's view. 

"Hiya, Mart!! I got a mistle toe! KISS!!" the fat ginger-haired girl happily said in her most seducing tone. She sounded disturbing. The video became shaky once more as the holder tries to move away. 

"Aaaaa....Er...I mean...B-Bertha?" the holder's voice was a little disgusted. "Uh, this isn't Christmas, come back next year!! Shoo!!" He swung the camera towards the heart-embedded benches where a voluptuous girl was reading. 

"Oooh, Mama!" the holder exclaimed and zoomed the girl's fine legs. Bertha can be heard grumbling behind him.

Squall cocked an eyebrow and glanced at the young Seed warily. The Seed straightened his posture even more and quickly looked far ahead. Sweat began trickling upon his forehead. Seeing the Seed's subservient attitude, the commander just shook his head and went back to the small screen. Someone was protesting now.

"So, you like that pasty girl over there, huh! I bet if I strip naked here you'll see that I'm way better than her!!" The picture shook a little. It was obvious that the holder was bothered either by the nasty thought of her naked or the fact that she wasn't joking. The focus was transferred to the fat girl.

"Eew....In Hyne's name! I rebuke _you_!!" the holder pointed at Bertha showing the rest of his right hand in the picture. "Leave me alone, can't you see I'm on a roll?! I don't want to be disappointed today."

"But where will I go Marty, my love?" Bertha twitched her fat fingers and tried to look cute. She looked like Humpty Dumpy this time.

"...._Go to Hog-wart or something,_" the holder's mumble was heard in the video.

"WHAT?! Hug Mart?!" 

Suddenly Bertha lightened up and started licking her lips. "Whaa--Huh?" the holder exclaimed, baffled. 

"I knew you can't resist me," the ginger fat girl smiled evilly as she prepares to lunge at him. Her eyes filled with passion and nothing but passion.

"Uh-oh!" The camera shook as the holder takes a step backward.

Squall pounded on his table. "Just what is this all about?!" his voice began to fume. This was supposed to be an expose not a stupid fat girl's delight. 

"No Sir, just bear with it, I'm positively sure it's near, Sir!" the Seed replied with full prim as that of a soldier. He didn't budge an inch.

"Then why don't you forward it to that part?" Squall reluctantly said. The Seed lowered his gaze and replied.

"My apologies, Sir. But I don't remember what part it was," the holder's voice inside the cam screamed in revulsion. Squall turned to look at it. He was being chase now, almost bumping to his fellow Seeds with his camera. The video bobbled as the holder ran away. He yelped as he passed by the Cafeteria, Infirmary, Quad, Parking Lot and the Dormitory before he finally went back to the front of the Lobby. 

"Did I.....finally lost..... that plump?" the camera turned to the ground as the holder stopped to pause for breath. Squall was definitely sure that fat girl had a breakdown. There's no way fat people can run that fast. He put his palms on his forehead and concluded that he has no choice but to wait. 

'_Oh Hyne,'_

The camera finally lifted its focus. The shiny cords of the floating banner can be seen in it. "Gotta be careful this time...." the holder mumbled and began turning around to see if Bertha was still there. The camera, too, followed his gaze. After what seemed like a split second, a strange dark silhouette flashed upon the screen as the cam quickly passed by the elevator up to the holder's behind which was the pathway towards the Dorm.

"Wait--" Squall stood up in his seat. This was it! 

"There it was!" Squall relieved the young Seed from his military stance. "Rewind it to that part." 

"Yes, Sir!" 

Hurriedly, the Seed pressed the icon with a double triangle pointing leftwards in it. The video began playing backwards.

"Stop!" Obeying his own command absentmindedly, Squall pressed the square icon and the picture froze exactly at the dark figure. He lifted the camcorder to his face trying to make out something with the frozen shadow. Struggling to distinguish its murky features, the commander leaned closer. The figure was, indeed, suspicious.

"Uhm...With all due respect Sir, you can just press the Zoom icon if you want to." 

Squall turned to the Seed. He didn't thought of that.

"I know, are you saying I'm stupid?" Squall gave the Seed an annoyed look. Considering the commander's glare, the Seed quickly went back to his military stance. Squall set his eyes upon the camcorder once again to find the Zoom icon.

__

'That's it, show me who you are....' Squall doubled his concentration as the image came in closer and closer. The dark shadow was beginning to unfold now, its physique was slowly unraveling. He creased his eyebrows upon the figure. One more zooming and the mysterious figure will be revealed. This was the final process of this expose, the said key to this mystery. In a slow motion movement, he lifted his index finger to press the icon when all of a sudden.....

****

BOG!

"Oooooh, Squall!! Am I have a very good news to you!!" Squall was heavily startled when Rinoa suddenly jolted the door open with all her might. In an another slow motion movement, he accidentally dropped the camcorder to the ground. The impact shattered the poor cam into two pieces while the young Seed's jaw came crashing down in pure shock. 

"No!" Squall exclaimed as he helplessly stared at the shattered evidence at the foot of his chair. There goes his 'missing link', he missed it.

__

'Why?!...No...' he protested in his mind. Just when he thought he was so close some unknown opposite force had to interfere and ruin everything. The young Seed beside him hurriedly scampered towards his broken possession. His eyes filled with desolation.

"Squall! It's Seifer! We finally cured him!" Rinoa boomed as she hopped her way towards Squall's table. He was still looking down with the Seed at the broken camcorder. Both of them were silent. 

__

'After all this time....' Squall's temper was beginning to rise. He put a lot of effort in this case. Many of his sleepless night were spent thinking about it, putting whatever kind of information he had managed to grope together. 

"We did it, Squall! We won't be demoted!! I'm so happy!!" she cheerfully announced not noticing the gloomy atmosphere in the room. "M-my camcorder..." the Seed muttered miserably. The raven-haired sorceress giggled in excitement.

__

'Does this mean...I'm back to step one....' Rinoa continued saying heart out . Her happiness was oozing so much that she cannot contain it anymore. Perhaps it was the fact that she will not have to leave Squall in his office. Indeed, that fact alone was enough for her to keep going. To be with someone she loves was the only thing that matters in Rinoa's simple heart.

"Oh, Squall I'm so happy I won't have to leav--" 

"Will **_you_** shut up already?!" In a voice loud and harsh, Squall suddenly snapped in her face. He was sick and tired of figuring out this case any longer. He was so close...If only she didn't barge in. 

"Look what _you've_ done!!" the doleful Seed beside him was stunned at his sudden outburst.

Those odious words struck Rinoa's vivacious spirit. Her jovial words rapidly escaped out of her lips. Her round ebony eyes widened in surprise. She couldn't believe what she's hearing. Squall actually shouted at her.

The room was dead silent as ever. No one was making any sound. Squall's begrudging eyes stared upon Rinoa's shaky ones. It was swathe with both daze and affront until finally, tears began to form in them. 

"I'm sorry...." Rinoa tried her best to smile. "D-Did I ruined your work again...?" Upon seeing this, Squall's stern face softened into a guilty one. His lips slightly parched open as he realized what he'd just done. He tried to speak.

"I see...Don't worry. I won't bother you anymore," her words became faint as she took a step backwards. She was still smiling despite of her tears. 

"No, Rinoa--" Squall stood up and choked in his words. However, it was no use, Rinoa darted out of the office in tears. The pressure was too much for Squall that he can't do anything about it. Feeling a little annoyed of himself, he let out a sigh and slapped his forehead in the usual manner.

He turned to look at the young Seed who was looking a little vague now.

"..My precious camcorder, what happened to you?" 

'_Oh Hyne..._' Squall badgered in his thought. Certainly, it was another wretched day for Squall Lionheart.

**

12:08 p.m

Corridor 2nd floor

"Good afternoon, Instructor Trepe!" the unshakable Trepies were beginning to pop out one by one now when the news about Seifer's restoration had broke. Quistis fixed her wire-rimmed glasses and nodded at them as a sign of her greeting. She must get used to this now. Her small fun was over, the only thing that was left was the calling of her ever so humdrum duty. 

Quistis held the books to her chest as she sauntered through the corridor with poise. Some members of the Decorations Committee were having an advance planning on the second floor now. She must admit that they were really quite serious about this beautification project. Not that it's too big of a deal. After all, it was only just _Valentine's Day. _The blonde instructor looked at every Seeds in her surroundings. Here it goes again, everybody has their special someone with them. Well, almost....

__

'Valentine's Day...To be with someone you..' Seifer's endearing face kept flashing and flashing in her mind. 

__

'..Love.' Quistis then casted and casted that thought out of her head. It was all over. She must forget everything about Seifer. It didn't have any meaning anyways. He was just like a drugged guy deliriously chanting gobbledygooks. He meant nothing. She kept telling that to herself.

__

'I'm not affected...' She snubbed the thought and proceeded to the elevator. Several Trepies and a few Seeds called and greeted her once more. Their eyes beaming with happiness and enthusiasm. Quistis just smiled sweetly, at least she's happy for them. 

__

'These are just fleeting things...You just have to act accordingly..'

She tucked her blonde locks to her ears and reached for the elevator's button. As soon as the elevator opened, Quistis pulled back when she saw Matron standing inside. The former sorceress swung back too when she noticed Quistis's sudden demeanor.

"Oh, it's you Matron. Good afternoon," Quistis greeted and heaved a sigh. "You startled me." 

"I startled you?" Matron beamed a smile. "Why would I startle you when I'm just standing here?" Quistis lowered her gaze and gave out a meek smile. She was wrapped up in her own thoughts again that she didn't know what to say. Her blue eyes gawked at Matron's. 

"So Matron, aren't we a busy one?" Quistis curtly changed the topic. "I heard the orphans will be coming again tomorrow, one day early," Matron stepped out of the elevator giggling gracefully. 

"Oh Quisty," She tilted her head and placed a hand on her waist. "That's right and I'm really looking forward to it...those little angels," Matron's attention was already placed upon the kids, her love for children was truly undeniable. If she only knew what kind of angels those kids were. "But actually, I came from the Infirmary to check on Seifer."

__

Seifer?

That name made Quistis's heart beat a little faster. Her gaze shifted from Matron's customary face to the attention-grabbing ground. This was becoming out of hand. Selphie already told her about Seifer's successful recovery and was currently resting in the Infirmary. Somehow, she knew Edea came from it all along.

"Oh..." 

Matron's golden-brown eyes studied Quistis's blue ones. It was obvious that something had struck the instructor. Seeing Edea looking intently at her, she looked back at her with uneasiness. Quistis was perfectly sure she's acting weird and if she keep doing it so, the former sorceress might see through her. 

__

'I have nothing to hide...'

"H-How is he?" Quistis tensely smiled. It was true, she wanted to know how Seifer's doing but she didn't have to make it so obvious. Qustis didn't want people to think that she liked him or anything like that. She just can't let that happen.

"Oh, he's perfectly fine now," Matron stared at her for a few seconds. A soft smile gradually formed upon her lips.

"Do you wish to see him?" the former sorceress added in a tone that was implying something to her. For some bizarre reason, Edea's statement brought a strange fear upon Quistis. She held the books closer to her chest as she shifts her weight back. Those calm blue eyes of hers suddenly became worried. Was it just her or was her cheeks starting to feel a little hot. 

"Well..." Quistis struggled for something to say. Some alibi for her excuse. She couldn't possibly see him. No, she can't. Can she? 

Every Seed on the second floor was making a peep. The place was just so...so happy. 

"Oh, look at the time," Matron caught a glimpse of her watch saving Quistis in the rim of her own humiliation. "I really need to get going now. I have to find Selphie to check up on things," she put a hand on Quistis's shoulder.

"Have a good lunch," she winked at her then made her way to the corridor. Seeds of all sorts naturally stopped and greeted her with full obeisance. Quistis stared at Edea as she strode the hall with perfect composure. The blonde instructor had to admit her deference upon Matron was unquestionable. She just hope that her early words to her didn't have any hidden meaning. 

Taking another glance on the floor, she went in to the elevator.

**

12:15 p.m

Infirmary

"Do you think he's still mad? Ya know?" Raijin nervously muttered to Fujin as they waited outside Seifer's cubicle. Ever since the truth had struck Seifer's awareness, he kicked his two posses out of his partition and had been moping around all this time. Dr. Kadowaki, on the other hand, went back to her normal affairs not caring about the commotion between the three. As long as Seifer's fine, there's nothing _that _serious to worry about. 

"**SILENCE!**" Fujin placed her fingers to her mouth motioning her stereotype friend to shut up. The place needed some quiet time.

"Ssshhh!!" Dr. Kadowaki demanded. "No shouting please," she gestured at the two posses. '_They can be so loud if they really wanted to, especially the eye-patched one,'_ the doctor shook her head and went back to her paper works. 

"See what I told you, ya know!" the black Seed whispered then flippantly chuckled at her. Unfortunately, Fujin wasn't chuckling with him.

"OW!!" Raijin's shin almost shattered when Fujin kicked him with all of her might.

"Sssshhh!!" Dr. Kadowaki turned to them once more. Evidently, they've been at it for a while now and Hyne knows Dr. Kadowaki will have to blow up sometime soon. 

"Oh, sorry doc! It's all Fuj's fault y'know?" The black Seed mumbled. "I'm always the one being abused here, ya know?" he folded his arms and turned away.

Without any notice, the cubicle's curtain swung open and out came Seifer. His austere features were back now. From his fierce emerald eyes down to the antagonistic manner he used to carry himself with. Everyone turned to look at him in deep silence. 

"..................................."

So silent that it's testing the patience inside Seifer.

"What?" he snarled as his sculpted eyebrows gradually meet each other. His beginning to feel irritated again.

"Uh, looking good boss!" Raijin jested. The former ex-knight turned to him frowning as if he's going to take his head off. "Er..ya know?" he scratched his head. It's better to just play it safe. Seifer was in no mood for jokes again, as always.

"Good afternoon Seifer," Dr. Kadowaki temporarily stopped what she's doing in order address him. "Feeling a lot better now?" 

Seifer didn't know if that question meant physically or emotionally. He can't help feeling it but it seemed that everything he see or hear today were against him. But who can blame him?

"Just fine doctor," he grumbled as he brushes his blonde hair back. After fixing his gray trench coat, he quickly turned to the two.

"We're leaving now," Seifer brusquely ordered then impatiently headed for the exit.

"Yay! Are we gonna take our lunch now? Y'know?!" 

"SHUT UP! We're doing our rounds," the blonde barked as he opened the door of the Infirmary. Not bothering to give the posses the moment to catch up, he left with a loud thud. Dr. Kadowaki didn't pay attention to it and went back on her papers.

"But it's so soon, ya know?" Raijin protested and waved his hands. As if Seifer could still hear him. Fujin, on the other hand, started walking towards the exit without complaints. "And besides, you just got out?! And my hamburgers are all waiting for me, ya know?!"

"**OBEY!**" she dangerously scowled at Raijin as she continually proceeds to the door. 

By hearing another belligerent response from Fujin, Raijin quickly shut up, hunched his shoulders forward and feebly agreed. "Okay, okay....Y'know?!" he noticed the complacent doctor on the corner.

"Uh...Bye doc! Duty calls ya know?!" he waved his hands on Dr. Kadowaki and proudly followed Fujin for the door. 

"Good bye," Dr. Kadowaki passionately smiled at them. "Good luck to your 'duty'."

Raijin chuckled haughtily. "Yup, you can count on us, ya know?!" he pounded his chest and chuckled even more. He chuckled and chuckled until Fujin finally snapped and violently dragged his ears outside leaving Dr. Kadowaki in peace.

__

'I say, good riddance...' Dr. Kadowaki happily thought to herself as she savor the precious tranquility in the Infirmary. 

**

Same time

Main Lobby

Quistis was astounded when she saw a shimmering statue of Aphrodite in the middle of the Lobby just before the main entrance. She didn't notice it until now. The blonde instructor knew the committee was really hyperactive and all that but this was getting too far. She couldn't believe that they will actually put a life-size statue in Balamb Garden, and to think that Valentine's Day will only happen once a year. 

"Good afternoon, Instructor Trepe!" A tall girl about Quistis's height cheerfully approached her. The girl's short coffee colored hair matched her shining deep brown eyes filled with satisfaction.

"Good Morning, Silhou," she returned her greeting. Silhouette Gandalf was the trusty president of Balamb Garden's very own Decorations Committee. Quistis must confess that without her, Garden's holiday spirit simply won't exist. But then again, sometimes it better to lie low once in a while. However, such a saying didn't exist in Silhou's vocabulary.

"So? What do you think of the place?" she jovially asked Quistis. 

"Uh," Quistis smiled and took a second glance all over the place. The decorations was nice, except for that big ol' statue on the entrance. 

"It's perfect. Great job!" she hesitantly replied making sure she won't hurt Silhou's dedicated endeavor.

"Oooh, I knew it! Gosh, thank you Instructor," Silhou blushed and teasingly stuck her tongue out. "All right!! We have to work harder to please more expectant people like yourself, Instructor!" she raised her fist and became more determined than ever. It's kind of strange but Silhou reminded Quistis of Selphie. The only difference she could find between the two was the height.

"Now, now Silhou...Don't get too carrie--" 

"Five days more before Valentine's Day! The decoration should be finished by the twelfth!!" the energetic leader cut Quistis off. Silhou was in her own world. 

"Uhm.."

"Thank you again, Instructor Trepe! You really inspired me!" Silhou grabbed her free hand and shook it. Indeed, there were times that Quistis couldn't understand this nice girl.

"Uh..Y-you're welcome," Quistis decided to ride on instead. "See you around!" Silhou waved her hands and prepared to leave but stopped when she suddenly remembered something. She turned back at Quistis who was now proceeding to the Cafeteria's section.

"Uhm...Instructor!" she called out to Quistis. The blonde instructor swung her head back to look at her.

"Uh....hehe....Did you happened to see a silver chain necklace around here somewhere? It was supposed to go with the Goddess Statue." Silhou placed her hands behind her.

__

'A chain necklace?'

"W-What does it look like?" Quistis skeptically asked.

"Oh, it has tiny golden hearts engraved on it." Silhou simply replied.

"Will you please inform me if you saw one like that? The committee will be very thankful." the lively girl turned sour. "I swear that crook got some thick nerves to even mess with Aphrodite!" 

Quistis just gave her a smile. A silver plated chain necklace with golden hearts engraved on it....The wonderful description sounds very familiar to Quistis. Funny how the depiction of the necklace resembled the one Seifer gave to her yesterday. 

__

Wait!

"Well, that's about it! Have a good day, Instructor!!" After saying this, Silhou immediately bounced out of the Main Lobby and went on her way. Quistis was once again left standing in the Lobby unable to say her part. She was dumbstruck. 

Even now, the 'odd' Seifer was still haunting her thoughts. How silly of her to believe that Seifer had actually managed to come up with a pretty jewelry in that state of his. She reached on her pocket and pulled out the lovely chain necklace. It twinkled elegantly in her hands as the small ray of light reflects upon it. She gave out a sigh.

__

'I think I should give this back...' Quistis turned to the statue of Aphrodite standing near the entrance. However, she doesn't have the heart to put it back right now. At least not in public. Sliding the necklace back to her pocket, she decided to give it back on the perfect time.

"Wait boss?! Wait for me, ya know?!" 

Quistis's heart almost jumped when she heard that vociferous voice over the Infirmary's section. Quistis was definitely sure it has got to be Raijin. There's no other bimbo in Balamb Garden that possesses a strange annoying accent other than him. And when Raijin was near, it meant only one thing, Seifer was near too.

She was standing from the other side of the Lobby when the 'newly recovered' Seifer grimly strode out of the hallway. His gray trench coat flung swiftly over the air as he paced like a tiger on his way out. Those fierce emerald eyes of his was once again filled with arrogance and irritation. He didn't have that gentle look in his good-looking face anymore. He was a different Seifer now. This man was the real Seifer Almasy. 

Quistis stared at the man who was pacing away from her. She wanted to go and talk to him but she couldn't. She was afraid of something. Afraid that he will get angry at her. Afraid of being rejected. It was weird. There was nothing wrong in it. She was, after all, an instructor and wasn't it just right if she should go and check up on him? 

Fujin and Raijin hurriedly sprung out of the hallway afterwards. Both were trying their best to catch up on Seifer. Fortunately, they did manage to catch up with him. And so the posses were once again back on their perpetual roll. 

__

'I guess this really was it...' Good thing Seifer didn't saw her or she will probably break. There's this one part of her that wanted to clear something despite of the blatant fact that was flaunting in front of her.

"Don't you mention that _cursed_ drink in my presence!!" Seifer can be heard shouting from a distance. It must be something Raijin had said. It couldn't be Fujin since she was just silently walking beside Seifer.

Quistis's heart sank. Her ocean blue eyes lowered.

__

Or maybe there was really nothing in it in the first place.

Feeling a little down, she decided to leave Seifer alone and slowly headed towards the Cafeteria to finally have her lunch. She still has a long boring day to go. 

A/N: No, this is not the end of Quistis's Valentine okay? I know the last paragraph kinda sucked. I'm sorry!! ~_^ I promise the next one gonna be interesting. *grins evilly* Till next chappie!! But for now, please tell me what you think ^_^


	10. White Realization

Disclaimer: Squaresoft owns FF8. I love repeating things, don't I?

A/N: I don't know what to say. I did my best to update really fast today and I did this chappie while listening to my fave sweet songs as advice by a "Kawaii" friend of mine. Teehee...I need to work harder for you guys!! 

CHAPTER 10: White realization

February 10

Detention hall (somewhere on 2nd floor)

9: 20 a.m

Seifer Almasy stood in front of the unfortunate Seeds Fujin and Raijin had recruited for detention. The room was grave silent; all eyes were focused upon Seifer's stern face. He was pretty sensitive right now. Any hint that was implying him about the 'incident' quickly makes him go ballistic. Actually, not all Seeds in the room were guilty of breaking Garden's law. The majority of them was simply the result of the_ 'You and your big mouth' _case.

"Serves you right, criminals," he smirked. This was beginning to be a nice day now. Well, aside from the fact that some Seeds were depressed because he recovered, Seifer was once again reunited with his one and only pleasure: Busting the Criminals. 

His green emerald eyes landed at the quiet Seeds' faces one by one. During his ambiguous state, he somehow remembered all those crazy things that he did. He recalled every detail of it just like being in a trance. It was like a dream, a hallucination.... A nightmare. He didn't have any control of the situation. Seifer just watched his character do all those mumbo jumbos and completely made a perfect moron out of himself. 

__

'They better not think I'm a bimbo...' the thought was beginning to bother him again. Eventhough the news that the Love Potion was behind it all, he doubted that all of Garden would be able to imbibe that through their inane sense of realization. His growing nice day was starting to get dim now as he reminisces once more about it.

The place was really quiet. Seifer slowly gawked at the entire room. All Seeds were looking attentively at him. Like kindergartens that had been thoroughly scolded by a 500 pounds fat guy. He slowly glanced at his trusty posses. They were silently standing closely in both of his sides. Like side by side faces of the bun in a hotdog sandwich.... He was the hotdog. 

It made Seifer's nerve twitched. Too much silence. It was blowing his mind off. Why did he have to drink that Gatorade? How come, of all the dimwits living in the Earth, must he be that idiot victim? Why? Why him?!

All of a sudden, Seifer pounded the table breaking the deafening silence all over the place. 

"Darn! Darn it all!!" Seifer exclaimed. Everyone inside was startled by his unexpected outburst. The Seeds quickly braced themselves in their seats. All eyes were purely bewildered. Everything was just flowing peacefully in the Detention hall and then, out of the blue, Seifer will suddenly cause an unusual ballyhoo. What's up with that?

__

It must be the side effects.

The Seeds confoundedly exchanged glances with each other. Yup, that must be it. Seifer's two posses gaped at him. Somehow, they can understand how he feels. Well, if you had been bewitched, had blabbered nonsense, had done the unthinkable and had ruined your own reputation, wouldn't it be just normal if you react about it? 

After giving the poor table another of his solid pound, he shifted his glare towards the Seeds in detention.

"What are you looking at?!" Seifer's emerald eyes pierced through the unfortunate Seeds in detention. His jaw clenched. Indeed, the former ex-knight's treatment was more than enough for them to swear not to **_ever _**break Garden's law again.

"Stay quiet, you sadistic Criminals! No madcap is allowed here in Detention!" 

**

9:25 a.m

Classroom 2nd floor

**__**

Don't you mention that cursed drink in my presence!

The sound of the chalk echoed upon the walls of Instructor Quistis's classroom. Quantum Physics were always the least favorite subject of her students. Aside from the fact that it involved a hardcore math analysis, they had to set their computers aside and solve the problems manually by a long hand method. 

Quistis Trepe stood in front of the black board, writing. She was still thinking about Seifer. Eventhough she kept telling herself to forget him, that stubborn part of her just won't give up and kept haunting her. The more she avoided it, the worse it gets. What exactly was wrong with her? She couldn't let this thing happen to her. A mere guy like Seifer Almasy wasn't always worth it. So what if the Love Potion once possessed him? That strange yet sweet man wasn't him. He doesn't exist anymore. When will she ever realize that?

One of the Seeds in her class groaned. She was on the tenth problem already and there's five more to go. It was killing them.

__

'Was he angry?' she asked at the back of her mind. From the looks of things, he must be. Quistis had known Seifer since childhood. He was the most ill tempered person she had ever met. He bicker with his classmates, bully the Seeds around him, and even tried to stamp Squall out of Balamb Garden. There can never be someone as worse as him. 

Even if some things had changed, she doubted that Seifer's tetchy attitudes will be detached in his systems. He will always be the belligerent one.

__

'I shouldn't have acted that way..' 

If for some reason she might ran into Seifer, she wouldn't know how to respond. Quistis regretted the fact that she was absolutely carried away by Seifer's words back at the Parking Lot. It's only a simple three little words but yet; it made such a great impact in her that she couldn't rub it off no matter what she does.

__

'What if he remembered?' 

She tried to recall the things that she had spoken in front of him. Quistis was sure that she acted silly over the delirious ex-knight. There were times that she had blushed, ran out of words, and stared enthralled at how charming Seifer's smile can be. If Seifer happened to recall those, her world would probably shatter in deep mortification. 

__

'Will he laugh at me?' 

Her hands scribbled faster on the board. Chalk dust gently showered the floor like little snow in a midget's world.

__

'Will he tease me?'

Quistis began to feel uneasy, her chest ebbed. She detested the thought. Seifer always tend to take advantage of people's feelings. How can she be any different? 

Or maybe....Just maybe...

__

'**Will he like me...?**' 

She paused. Even if it's in a dream, that type of thing needed a miracle to happen. Seifer's heart of stone was _way_ harder than the rock of Gibraltar. He never showed compassion to anyone. He wanted everyone to know how tough he was and that will always be it. Quistis can't do anything about it. She tried once already but she simply can't. He's the greatest failure Quistis always had. The guilt box of her soul. He was Seifer Almasy, the ever so fallen knight. She wanted so bad to change it, but can she?

__

Seifer...

A few Seeds gasped at her back. 

"Seifer?" 

Exaggerated gasps flung in the room once more. This time, almost all the Seeds reacted.

Quistis snapped out of her contemplating state and bafflingly turned to look at the Seeds. They seemed to be flabbergasted by something. Lips were partly opened, their eyes were drowning in disbelief. They constantly stared at her. She creased her eyebrows.

"What's supposed to be the matter?" she bemused. Everyone was looking so dippy in front of her. There must be something that caused this reaction to them. What is it? 

"..........................."

Ignoring the Seeds' obtuse reaction, she fixed her glasses and decided to continue writing when....

__

'Eeee--Oh, Hyne!!' 

Quistis almost swallowed her tongue when she saw the thing that was written before her very eyes.

**** __

Seifer

Amidst her stupid reflections, she absentmindedly written his name in the blackboard for everyone to see! This was it. Something was terribly wrong with her. She wasn't like this. She was calm and reserve. She can always hide her feelings and show it whenever she wanted to. Absentmindedness was totally out of her character. Quistis Trepe was always above the situation. She was always in control.

But, not until now...

All Seeds were still submerged in deep flummox. They didn't expected this to happen. Instructor Quistis was actually thinking about the rehabilitated Seifer Almasy? What was happening in Balamb Garden? How come unusual things kept happening and happening? They became speechless. 

Quistis's azure eyes became shaky. The book that she was holding dropped. She slowly took a step backwards. 

"Excuse me," Quistis hesitantly replied and quickly disappeared before the class. All her students were still dumbfounded with what they saw that it took a while for them to realize that their beloved instructor already took off.

**

12:16 p.m

Cafeteria

"Oooooh, those kids are going to be the end of me!!" 

Selphie deliberately exclaimed as she stretches her beat up arms high in the air. Rinoa sat quietly beside her. Yes, once again, those disguised angels were back in Balamb Garden for more. Completely administering nuisance and annoyance between Rinoa and Selphie's incorrigible worlds.

"Tell me about it," Irvine wearily replied sitting across her. "Those wretched kids threw a rotten a tomato in my face first thing in the morning."

"Mpft!" Chunks of hotdogs in Zell's mouth almost flew out. 

"Hey!" The adverse cowboy glared at the hotdog lover. "It wasn't easy washing off those stinky tomatoes in my face. I spent the whole morning in the bathroom." 

" I tell ya, those orphans are nothing more than the mischievous sprite of Centra!"

"Oh, shut up Irvine! Don't tell me you believe that harebrained myth?" Selphie gawked at him, sickened. 

"Mmm? You mean the myth that transformed the omnipotent Tonberry into a stupid little green thing?" Zell whimsically surmised.

"No, dim head!" Irvine touched his hat. " It's the myth about how Diablos became trapped inside that musty lamp."

"Oh, I see, the evil kids told him that Siren was in there naked and the sucker gave in." Zell pointed a finger at the cowboy.

"Yeah!" Irvine snapped his fingers. "And in the end, the blob took the little imps!"

"Now that was lame! That story doesn't deserve to be even called a myth! And how, in Hyne's name, did a blob actually get in there?!" Selphie irritably exclaimed. 

"No Irvine, I think the blob was the sandman." Zell concluded and took another bite at his hotdog.

"HALT! Stop!" the energetic Seed demanded. "I don't want to hear it anymore!" 

"Whatever ya say," Zell shrugged. "But can you explain why Diablo is residing inside that lamp?

"Don't know! Don't care!" Selphie immediately chomped at her pizza. "Whoever made that story definitely has serious issues in his head."

"But I still say, those kids are a pain in the neck." Irvine grumbled. Selphie acquiesced. If it weren't for Ellone and Matron, she wouldn't really dared to put up with them. Glancing at her surroundings, she noticed that Quistis wasn't with them today. It's all right if it was Squall. He was probably glued inside his office again, but Quistis? As she opens her mouth to speak, Irvine cut her off. 

"By the way, how come Quistis and Squall aren't here?"

__

'Squall?'

The evoking Rinoa on the corner was suddenly hit by that word. 

"Well, if you're looking for Squall, he's in his office as usual sulking all over an important business," the depressed sorceress answered all of a sudden.

"Again?" Irvine said a little fed up. "Can't he just stop by and say hi to Sis? He's been ignoring her since she came here with those kids."

Zell happily munched on his hotdogs without a care.

"Humph, those kids....." Rinoa muttered. A while ago...

--------**_flashback_**------

"Ms. Elle, just who ish this girl who keeps giving ush this papers?" A puny little blonde girl asked Ellone.

"Oh Darcy, this is Aunt Rinoa," Ellone proudly placed her hands over Rinoa's shoulders. "She's going to be my brother's future bride!" 

Rinoa quickly blushed. She didn't know that Ellone actually thinks that way about her. She smiled at the little girl.

"Well if she ish your brother's future bride, then why ishn't he with her?" Darcy innocently asked.

"Isn't it obvious, Darcy! It's because he doesn't like that woman anymore," the older lad said pointing bluntly at Rinoa. The sweet smile upon Rinoa's face died. 

"I can see why, me don't like her either," the freckled little redhead answered out of nowhere. A fat boy second the motion, followed by another and another and another. Until all of the kids were completely making noise.

"Now, now kids! That's not a nice thing to say." Ellone placed her hands over her hips. The kids' noise became louder and louder. They're starting to get wild again. Ellone turned to the goaded Rinoa, apologetic. 

"Please excuse them, they can be so....so.." Ellone struggled for a word to say.

"Loudmouthed..." Rinoa finished the sentence for Ellone. "Don't worry, Elle. They're just kids," she patiently replied and smiled. But deep down inside, how she wanted to tear them apart. The kids were playing something now, Rinoa can barely hear it due to their noise.

"Aunt Rinoa haters unite! I'll be hater number one! You be number two!"

--------**_end of flashback_**------

Rinoa, depressed as she can be, began to smile catching both Selphie and Irvine's undivided attention. The two looked at the young sorceress, her smile turned into a giggle. This time, Zell noticed her.

"Uh Rinoa? You okay?" Selphie anxiously asked.

".....The mischievous sprites of Centra..." she mumbled to her breath then chuckled. After a few seconds of chuckling, her chuckle gradually transformed into a cackle. Her three friends glanced at each other wondering what has gotten into her.

Rinoa cackled and chortled in front of her stunned friends. It went on for awhile until finally she stood up on her chair and began to leave. Still laughing, of course.

The dazed Selphie, Irvine and Zell quietly stared at her as she laughed her way out of the Cafeteria. The table became silent.

".......Now, what is that all about?" Zell broke the silence and continued gnawing his hotdogs.

"I'm not sure," Irvine replied.

"Rinoa...." Selphie became fretful of Rinoa's welfare. _'She must be having problems with the kids....Or maybe with Squall..?'_

"By the way, I couldn't believe Instructor Quistis would actually do that...." Two Seeds holding their own trays passed by their table.

"Yup, same here. Of all the wrong things to happen," the shorter Seed protested and shook his head. 

Upon hearing this, Selphie and Irvine looked at each other. 

__

What happened to Quistis?

Without hesitating, Selphie eagerly called out the two passing by Seeds to ask them about the blonde instructor.

**

6:27 p.m

Seifer briskly made his way out of the Quad. He and his posses had just finished their certain rounds for the day. Raijin was glad that was over. His lunch was always delayed. Seifer said that it was just all right for him since he was looking like a tub of lard anyways. 

"Mmmmm, this is delicious, ya know?!" Raijin dramatically exclaimed as he takes another bite at his hamburger. Fujin shook her head at Raijin's sick etiquettes.

"Quiet, back there!" Seifer barked at them and continued treading over who knows where. He passed by a several Seeds who hurriedly stopped and gave way for him. He couldn't tell if they're afraid of him or simply despises him. Either way, he doesn't care. His life in Balamb Garden will always be like this. It couldn't get any better even if he wanted it to. 

Seifer smirked at the sight of them and resumed walking. 

As he reached the Main Lobby, he paused to look at the whole place. The vivid decoration of the Lobby quickly amazed him. He never really paid attention to it until now. The red carpet at his feet blended magnificently with the white walls of Balamb Garden. The floating banner was just enough to lift his downed spirit and flutter together with it. All the Seeds, although he hated them, that was giggling and teasing around the area were just so carefree. It added a much effervescent aura in the place.

__

'So that's why the whole freakin' place was red. It's going to be Valentine's Day here again....' he irreverently thought to himself. Despite of all the things that had happened to him and the awful lot of time he spent walking around Balamb Garden, he finally figured out the coming occasion. 

Seifer stared speechless before the Main Lobby's beauty. No matter how extravagant this occasion can be for Balamb Garden, he knew he wasn't part of it. Valentine's Day wasn't for him. It was only for those poppycock couples who believes that love makes the drivel world go round. 

"Bah!" he growled and swayed his hands implying that the place was just a big nonsense. Brushing his gray trench coat aside, he cockily proceed in his disoriented walk. 

Eventhough everything was full of love in his surroundings, he still hated the essence of Valentine's Day. 

"Er...Boss? Just where are we going, ya know?" Raijin dumbly speculated at his back. Seifer ignored him and continued walking. 

"Uh...Boss?" the black Seed took a hefty bite in his hamburger. 

"The Training Center..." Seifer calmly mumbled as he strides swiftly out of the Lobby.

"Towing Center....duh...Sorry boss, I didn't quite hear y'know?" 

Seifer stopped and scowled at Raijin. "Just shut up and follow..." 

**

Training Center

A lady in a peach battle suit entered the main entrance. The Training Center was a little peaceful right now. A perfect place to be alone and straighten one's mind. Quistis Trepe tightened her grip upon her 'Save the Queen'. She needed to cool off things. The pressure was just too much for her.

__

I'm still me....I didn't change.

She brushed aside the green leaves that was sticking out in the foyer and leisurely entered inside. It was a good thing the exterminated Grats were totally replaced by a perfectly fine ones. Quistis could finally spend her time sharpening and enhancing her skills without a single worry. 

As she walked deeper inside the Center she heard a bashing of blade not very far from her location. 

****

BANG!

__

A gunblade...

Quistis was absolutely sure that was a gunblade. Feeling a little apprehensive, she swiftly ran towards the source of the noise completely ignoring the prick of a few undergrowth shrubs. It was then followed by an earsplitting cry coming from a T-rex. She doubled her pace.

The extensive jaw of the T-rexaur was constantly oozing with blood due to the rock-hard blow of its slick exterminator. It's flaky skin was knitted with scrapes and scratches. It was getting terribly woozy now. The poor creature was going to give in any moment. In another earsplitting cry, that moment came with a loud thud right before Quistis's very feet. She was quickly taken aback at the sight of the T-rex's lifeless figure. 

Quistis's deep blue eyes widened in surprise when she lifted her gaze to look at the man who brutally snuffed the T-rex. He slowly turned to look at her.

"S-Squall?" 

Seifer and his two posses stood in the middle of the small hall of the Training Center. The blonde knight took out his Hyperion to check if it was in its perfect state. At last, after taking a long break from the cursed Love Potion, he finally made it to the Training Center once more. How he waited for this moment to come. He swung his Hyperion rapidly in the air as Raijin and Fujin proudly watched. 

__

'Good, I still have it!' Seifer smirked to himself.

"Let's go," he officiously ordered and gallantly strode inside the verdant Training Center. The three were vigilantly walking over the shrubberies when they suddenly heard a loud thud. 

"Gee boss, I don't think we're alone in here ya know?" Raijin tensely proposed. They tried to search around for the source. 

"**THERE!**" Fujin quickly pointed to her left. The noise was just too loud to be ignored.

Seifer looked far over to his left. He couldn't really see what's on the other side because it was covered with thick green trees. Holding his sharp Hyperion even more, he spoke.

"Come on..."

Quistis looked thoroughly at Squall's cool gray eyes wondering what brought him here. She searched her mind for a word. She didn't expected this. Squall was just looking back at her. His face was unreadable.

"What are you doing here?" Quistis finally uttered a word. After taking a deep breath, Squall rested his Lionheart at its scabbard ignoring Quistis's query.

"Aren't we supposed to be in our office, Commander?" She gave out a smile to boost up a little courage in her. 

"I'm taking a break..." he faintly replied and slightly looked at her from an angle.

"So you're finally taking my advice, huh?" Quistis placed her hands in her waist. She noticed the downed expression of the young commander in his eyes. The blonde instructor surmised that Squall was probably having _another_ problem in his life or he wouldn't even bother to come out of his office.

Squall grunted.

"....Whatever.." he mumbled. He shifted his grayish eyes on the T-rex's cadaver, thinking about something. 

Quistis sighed. Slowly, she opened her lips to speak....

"You know, you shouldn't think about him too much...." Quistis was suddenly caught off guard by Squall's ricochet advice. She was the one who was supposed to tell him that, not the other way around.

As the three posses approached the source of the noise, they heard somebody talking.

"Oooh, boss...I think someone's...Y'know?...Over there," Raijin fervently suspected. Fujin and Seifer turned to him, disgusted. Seeing the two's repugnant stare at him, Raijin nervously smiled and took out another hamburger in his vest. Boy, was he hungry.

"Quiet..." Seifer put a finger in his lips. He could swear that those voices sounded awfully familiar. He became intrigued and decided to listen. Tiptoeing their way towards the bushes, Seifer and his posses hid themselves and eagerly listened to the conversation.

"W-What are you talking about?" the female voice blurted out with a glint of denial in it.

Seifer wasn't satisfied with just the sound so he shrouded off the green leaves to get a good look at the conversing duo.

"You know what I'm talking about," the male voice firmly replied.

__

'Puberty boy?'

The first figure Seifer saw was Squall. A T-rexaur was lying lifelessly in front of him. Seifer concluded that he must be the one who took it out but eventhough, the former knight wasn't impressed. He can do a lot better than that. 

Quistis was rendered speechless before Squall. 

__

'Is this about what I wrote on the board...?'

Seifer brushed the leaves even more to see the other figure. It was then that Raijin softly jabbed at his back. 

"What?!" Seifer irritably whispered.

"Er...Boss, are we allowed to eat here at the Training Cen--" 

"Sssssh!!" Seifer immediately cut Raijin. What a dumb question to be asked at a dumb time. If it weren't for the fact that they were 'spying' about someone, Seifer would've massacred Raijin right then and there. Fujin nudged him to be silent.

"It's about Seifer."

Seifer's attention was suddenly magnetized by Squall's statement. Slowly, he turned to the conversing two and carefully brushed the leaves. His green emerald eyes widened in awe as the slender figure of a tall blonde lady revealed before him. 

__

'I-It's the mediocre instructor...'

"H-How did you--" Quistis's azure eyes were as surprised as Seifer's emerald ones. She didn't know what to do.

"Your students were talking about it all over Garden..." Squall precisely stated and ogled around for any creatures that was lurking in the place.

Seifer became intrigued even more. This was new. He absolutely have no idea about what's happening in Balamb Garden anymore, not to mention Quistis Trepe. Pressing the leaves downward, he leaned closer.

"I..." Quistis sighed. She surrendered. There's no use hiding it anymore. Those Seeds of her sure know how to humiliate a dignified instructor.

Squall turned to look at her right in the eyes.

"Seifer had always been a puppet for others. You can't really blame him, it's natural...." 

Silence.

__

'Huh?! W-What's that?'

Without any notice, the nerve in Seifer's neck gave in.

"Watch what YOU'RE saying PUBERTY BOY!!" Seifer violently roared and suddenly popped out of the bushes completely blowing their perfect cover. 

"Seifer?!" Quistis and Squall bewilderedly exclaimed. They have no idea that Seifer was actually hiding from beneath the bush. The former ex-knight began to draw his Hyperion then charged towards the surprised Squall ready to take his head off. Squall, on the other hand, quickly drew his Lionheart. He was ready anytime. 

Fortunately, Fujin and Raijin managed to hold him back. Seifer then kept barking and shouting at the introvert commander threatening to tear him apart.

"Wait till I get MY hands on YOU!!! I swear I--Let me go!!" he malevolently demanded over his posses.

"C-Calm down, boss! Y'know?!" Raijin and Fujin struggled to hold him back. He was so aggressive.

Quistis stared at the mad Seifer. 

__

'How long have he been there?' Her chest began to hammer wildly. _'Did he hear?' _

"How dare YOU, Puberty Boy?! Come on! Let's do THIS! You and ME!!" The two posses began to drag him slowly towards the exit of the Training Center. Squall just stared at him. His soft brown hair swayed when he shook his head at the sight of the reluctantly retreating Seifer.

"What's the matter, BOY?! YOU afraid?!" Fujin and Raijin doubled their grip and continued receding. Seifer kept resisting.

Both Quistis and Squall silently watched as the two posses tug the raving blonde back out. Quistis looked down. Deep down inside of her, she was definitely sure Seifer already got a glimpse of what she was feeling at the moment. Somehow, it didn't scare her. She didn't sense fear at all. It was totally different compared to the way she felt before him yesterday. No matter what it was, it felt good.

"Watch YOUR back anytime, Puberty!! I have MY eyes on YOU!!" Seifer struggled as they gradually made a turn over the palms.

Surprisingly, Quistis gave out a chuckle. Squall quickly noticed her and creased his eyebrows. 

"...What?" he gravely asked the chuckling instructor. Quistis looked at his cute face, her smile didn't fade. "N-Nothing..." She shook her head and giggled.

"Do you hear me?!! Darn it! Let me go...!" Seifer's loud ramble became faint bit by bit. He must be at the very exit of the Center now. 

Squall shrugged. "....Fine." Drawing his weapon back at his scabbard, he began to walk the other way. 

"Where are you going?" Quistis gleefully asked him. Squall didn't answer and continued walking away. 

"Squall?" her tone didn't change.

"You know what?" Squall uttered as Quistis openly faces him. His back was the only thing she can see.

"You really have changed...." After pausing for a while, he went on leaving Quistis standing in the middle of the Training Center. Her playful smile weakened as she realizes the actual truth. 

**

10:18 p.m

Main Lobby

It was way past curfew and everyone was sleeping peacefully inside their own quarters. The Main Lobby was so quiet and a little dim. The glimmering tinsels from the banner was constantly reflecting the moonlight, on the high ceiling, serving as an extraordinary lantern all over the place. The hazy light dazzled amazingly over the goddess statue Aphrodite as if she was majestically enticing them to surround her. Amidst the splendor of the Main Lobby, an uncertain figure emerged from the dark. 

__

'This won't take long...' Quistis Trepe slowly tiptoed away from the Dormitory's hallway. The things that had happened to her today was just enough to keep her away from the comfortable hands of Morpheus. She just couldn't sleep. Seeing this moment to be a fortuitous one, the blonde instructor decided to return the goddess's long lost necklace.

Her white satin pajamas glimmered with the moonlight as she carefully walks nearer towards the statue. Feeling a little nervous, she brushed her hair, which was still in a bun, and reached under her pocket for the chain necklace. 

She stood in front of Aphrodite's niche. Its cream forte looked so suave and refreshing in Quistis's eyes. The goddess' crimson robe was elegantly wrapped around her wonderful physique. Aphrodite's long wavy hair was concurrently flowing together with it below the ground as the hazy moonlight mingles all over the statue greatly enhancing her beauty. Truly, it was a wonderful sight.

As she took a step forward over the statue, she suddenly heard a meek footstep behind her. Quistis's heart jumped.

"Who's there?" a stern voice abruptly called out to her. Talking about bad luck! This day was _definitely_ not Quistis's day. If ever this was reported to the Headmaster, she was sure her license will be at risk.

Taking a big gulp, she slowly turned her head towards the voice. 

"...?!" 

Her azure blue eyes blinked a couple of times as she realizes the ever so familiar figure that was standing before her. Eventhough it was a little odd, all her worries started to melt.

"I-Instructor...." he choked in his own words. His green emerald eyes was thunderstruck at the moment it landed on Quistis's docile face. He didn't expect that he would see her here. 

Standing a few feet away from him, Quistis couldn't figure out what she wanted to say. She was both afraid and somewhat happy at the same time. Piling all the courage that she managed to gather, she tried to say something but...

"S-Seifer.....?" was all she could utter.

.

__ __ __ __


	11. Blue Gaze

Disclaimer: I do not own anything! I do not! But someday Squaresoft Enix will be named, Square Ani! YAY! Moreover, when that happens, I promise that there will be a major SEIFTIS in it! In this way, we, Seiftis fans, won't have to dream any longer! We will see it! *grins evilly* 

A/N: YAY! I'm absolutely back!!!! ***screams*** I'm terribly sorry for this late update! Technical Problems and all that jazz! Did you miss me? Hehe! ***huggles*** Ooooh, hi to my friends from the board and all those who reviewed! **_You're the reason while I'm working hard on this story_**! Ms. Starlight will always be at the stars for me, I'm still no way near her high caliber! =P Teehee! Well, as they say, if there's a will there is a way! Enjoy! I hope you like this! 

CHAPTER 11: Blue Gaze

February 10

10:27 p.m

Main Lobby

"S-Seifer...?"

The moon's radiance glistened all over the vast interior of the Main Lobby. Quistis stood speechless before the tall blonde ex-knight staring back at her. His feet were several inches away from each other, arms held together in a fold. Quistis took a slight step back. Her mind was busily working, constantly searching for the right words to say. 

How couldSeifer be up at this time? 

"It's late Instructor. What are you still doing here?"

Seifer creased his forehead; he didn't expect to see Quistis, a somewhat eminent instructor, roaming around at this late hour. Just like her, Seifer couldn't find it in him to sleep too. But only because Rajin kept vocalizing right next to his room. As much as he wanted to sleep, Raijin's voice was so dreadful that it was just not possible for him to doze off.

"Are you aware that it's illicit for anyone to roam around Garden after curfew?" he asked, his tone was teasing, in an insulting way. 

"I...." Quistis lowered her gaze, unable to reason herself from the humiliating situation she was in. 

She bit her bottom lip and cautiously stared at Seifer from a distance, her chest pounded like crazy. As silly as it may seemed, she couldn't help but worry about the things he might ask her. What if he suddenly started interrogating her about _it_? What will she say? She wouldn't know. What was she doing in here anyways? Why did she have to hide the fact about this necklace? She could have just given the chain necklace directly to Silhou and told her that Seifer was the crook behind it all and that she have no idea how he did it. She was definitely sure they would acquit her thus saving her the trouble of losing her license. In that way, she wouldn't have to be exposed in a mortifying sensation that she was about to experience. But no, instead, she decided to cover for him and foolishly took the risk of sneaking out here late at night just to be busted off. Why did she do it? She would not get any credit for it so why the heck bother. 

'Why…?'

Quistis took a deep breath. Despite of her evasive ponderings, she knew that the answer had already been revealed before her. It was that thing that kept popping out and out whenever she tried to abolish it. It's the curmudgeon of her peace, the heedless breaker of her strength of mind, the inquisitor of her heart and the one and only reason why she stoop down to this level. 

****

You really have changed…

Reaching down to her pocket, she took out a sleek silver necklace and gently cradled it into her bosom. Its shiny chains sparkled like precious stones under the moon, catching Seifer's attention. He cocked an eyebrow at her. Somehow, that chain necklace looked a little familiar to him. He just couldn't put a finger on it.

Quistis lifted her gaze to meet Seifer's wondering eyes. The place was extremely quiet, so quiet that the two could almost hear each other's breathing from a distance. Without any warning, Quistis softly smiled at him. Her charming face harmonized pleasingly with the moonshine, casting an unnoticed enchantment over Seifer. Upon seeing this, the sullenness in Seifer's face weakened. His verdant eyes became uneasy. He unfolded his arms.

"W-What?" he grimly said, a little irritated.

Quistis's smile didn't fade. She gently took a step back, then gradually turned around heading towards the statue's direction. Seeing the instructor's odd gesture, Seifer cocked his head in an angle. He was completely nonplussed. 

"Hey where are you going?" Seifer asked, bewildered.

The blonde instructor didn't answer.Instead, she continued walking completely ignoring Seifer's query. She held the necklace closer to her as she approached the goddess statue. Seifer stood behind, eagerly watching her every move.

"Do you hear me?" he called out to her.

Not paying any attention to the baffled blonde's question, Quistis finally took a stop in front of Aphrodite. She stepped into the foothold and slowly lifted her weight up inside its niche. Fixing her balance, she carefully stood up in level of the goddess neckline. She brought the necklace in front of her and trippingly opened its locks. Giving the statue another glance, she swiftly looped it around its neck.

"There we go," Quistis whispered as she clicked on to the necklace's latch. She pulled back a little to take a good look at the goddess. The necklace shonesplendidly together with Aphrodite's midnight glow, a chain of silver crystal glittering magnificently through her neck. She smiled. It was as if the necklace was made only to bring an eternal splendor upon Aphrodite. Funny that she didn't immediately notice the statue's extraordinary beauty. She could stare at it forever.

Snapping out of her daze, Quistis carefully supported herself down. At least the goddess of love was happy now. Quistis just wished that she too could be happy as well. However, from the looks of things, she doubted that she would ever be as happy. She was definitely sure that after this incident, her jovial days as an instructor were numbered. Balamb Garden was becoming rather _strict_ on implying the rules nowadays. She didn't know if it was because of the missing foods, but she was sure this sneaking feat of her wouldn't be a good sign for her career. Not to mention that bizarre behavior she had displayed inside the classroom this morning. These unusual accomplishments truly would give a hard blow to her license, if things grew worse, she might even lose it.

Seifer stood properly at the moment he saw Quistis walking towards him in a sluggish manner. He have no idea, whatsoever, at what Quistis was doing. His suspicions started to grow deeper. 

Quistis gawked at him directly from a distance. If he only knew how much trouble, she had to engage in because of him. 

Casting all her fears away, she sojourned herself several inches away from Seifer. Her eyes were deeply locked upon his emerald ones, her face unreadable. Seifer was nailed from his post. He wanted to shout, _"Cut it out" _but that blue gaze of hers simply held him back. He remained silent before the blonde instructor.

"Welcome back, Seifer…" Quistis finally said breaking the stillness over the place.

Seifer looked at her really hard. 

"Was that an insult?" He scowled at her.

Quistis's eyes widened in surprise. She didn't expect that Seifer could be so sensitive regarding this topic. Anyways, she didn't mean it, he was just overreacting.

"N-No…" She faintly smiled as she shook her head.

"Then what does that mean?" he implied. 

"Oh, nothing."

'Nothing…' Seifer creased his forehead. He didn't know if Quistis was toying with him or simply acting different. Either way, it was getting annoying.

"Instructor, if this is your way of bribing me for not reporting you then--"

"Hyne, no," Quistis let out a quick laugh then curtly lifted her hands in front of her chest. That was simply not her.

Seifer paused.

"I'm asking you again, Instructor. What are you doing here?" he abruptly asked, emphasizing his question.

Quistis turned her gleeful eyes back at him. She was not about to ignore that question this time. 

"I was just returning something, Seifer," she said waiting for any reactions that might hit Seifer. The speculative look upon his face abated. He shifted his gaze towards the glimmering statue behind Quistis. There goes his suspicions; he concluded that it was probably the necklace. Only question was, how did she get it? He didn't remember that part. Shrugging all his bewildered thoughts aside, he reached down in his trench coat and took out his handy dandy list. Seifer started to scribble something in it.

"Well then, you're on my list now, Instructor Trepe," he informed. 

The smile on Quistis's face faded. 

"It's time to go back, Bogeyman's waiting." Seifer smirked, greatly enjoying the domineering authority he had over the Quistis. Smirking his head off, the former knight started to leave when—

"Seifer?" Quistis suddenly spoke, stopping Seifer dead on his tracks. He turned to her.

"Now what?" 

Quistis gulped. This was it. Her license was in grave danger all because of a mere foolhardy man. If that were to happen, she wanted to clear things once and for all. Quistis Trepe could not bear to hold all the questions that were forever haunting her mind. The pressure within her was just too much. She needed some answers regardless of how painful they might prove to be. 

"Uhm…There's something I want to ask you," her voice quivered. She knew Seifer wasn't that big of a deal but—

I will not be nervous!

"Hmm?" Seifer cocked her a saucy eyebrow. 

Do it!

"D--"

Quistis paused, founding herself unable to continue. This was the moment she'd been waiting for. This was the perfect time to answer all her vague questions, her confirmation. Despite of the fact that she was perfectly aware of the bitter reality, she wanted to make sure that it really was. Quistis wanted to hear it directly from Seifer's lips. Just those words and she promised that she would be content. She could do this.

He's _just_ Seifer.

"I'm waiting," he said gruffly. 

Quistis looked at him. His eyes were all fed up and bored. Finding her will to continue, she tried once again.

"During those days, w-when you were under the potion…did you felt something for me?"

'Huh?'

"E-Even just a little…?"

At the sound of those words, Seifer's lips partially opened. Her question suddenly slapped his dead attention into life. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. How come Quistis was saying that? Ever since the moment that he recovered from the love potion, he couldn't help but notice the sudden changes the blonde instructor kept showing. Dense as he was, he couldn't figure it out.

'The love potion?'

Seifer remembered those days. He remembered how he emerged from the cafeteria holding a bunch of roses for all the Seeds to see, how he deliberately made a fool out of himself, how he bounced himself away from the clutches of those hi-tech security cells, heck, he even remembered that time when he joined those Grats in wreaking havoc at the Training Center. But then again, did he remember all of it?

****

You'll finally be back…

Seifer wrinkled his forehead as he bafflingly stared back at Quistis. Yes, he did remember all of it. He recalled falling head over heels over her, how he wanted to give all those beautiful things to her no matter what it was, how he constantly followed her around, how he drove Rinoa and Selphie mad, and most of all, how he heedlessly blabbered all those hopeless romantic prose without mercy. Now that he had thought about it, that silver chain necklace started to ring his bell. 

'But why did she have to take it so seriously…?'

After a long moment of silence between the two, the rigorous look upon Seifer's face relaxed. 

He began to laugh at her.

"Y-You…" he started. "…you really thought I meant all of that?" Seifer laughed once more. His chortle echoed upon the walls of the Main Lobby, sounding like a smug _mad hatter _who had been extremely high on tea. 

Quistis didn't budge an inch. Her somber face was calm and serious. 

"Now let me get this straight, Instructor." He swayed his index finger back and forth. "Those days are nothing but a bogus $#@& caused by that cursed _love potion_!" he spat the words at her face. 

Seifer leaned closer.

"They didn'tmean a thing," he whispered, his face coated with a smirk.

Quistis didn't blink. Just what she had expected, the kick ass answer of the year, the extraordinary indignant fact that was telling her how stupid she was. She knew it all along. There was no such thing after all. The single glint of hope that was beginning to blossom inside of her practically never existed, it will never would. 

She lowered her gaze. 

"I see," Quistis faintly said. 

"…I hate this conversation." Seifer didn't hear her; he was too preoccupied as to what he was saying. "I think we should drop this thing off!" He looked around, his laughter paling into a grin. " It's nothing but pure nonsense anyway."

"That's right…" Quistis determinately turned her gaze back at him, this time she got his attention. Hearing those resentful words out of his mouth was like a sharp prickly thorn that had been invariably pulled out of her heart. Even though it was bleeding, it still brought her comfort. At least she acquired her answer.

"It's nothing but nonsense." She smiled at him.

Something struck Seifer from within. 

His cocky grin started to die down the moment he set his eyes upon Quistis's face. It was a little weird. Her lips were happy and contented. It was telling him how silly she was for asking such an irrational question, it was telling him that he was correct, those days never meant a thing. It was telling him to forget all of it and simply move on.

However, as he gazed deeper, her eyes weren't saying the same. They were pleading, swathed in both daze and affront, shrouded with a cloud of disappointment that was breaking him from the inside. There was something about those cerulean eyes that gradually swept his unswayable conscience, a crystal blue gaze piercing through his soul. He felt strange. Could it be that for the first time, in Seifer´s incorrigible life, he was beginning to feel guilty of what he had said?

"I'm sorry," Quistis added, sounding a lot more formal. " Forget I said that." She heaved a big sigh.

"Well, good night, Mr. Almasy. See you tomorrow." Still smiling, she nodded and started to walk pass by him.

Seifer didn't know what to say, all of a sudden, he was speechless. A little bit mesmerized, he found himself helplessly staring at Quistis as she gracefully took her leave. He blinked.

'What is this? Seifer Almasy is not a compassionate fool…I refuse to be one!'

Seifer shook his head, struggling to get free from Quistis's imaginary spell over him. He wasn't about to fall into any trance, especially if it was coming from a mediocre instructor like her. He let his cockiness take over.

Seifer tried to smirk.

"You should know that you're license is done for, Instructor," he mocked. The former knight knew that _that_ crappy license of hers was one of the most valued possessions she had in her life. 

Quistis stopped walking. He wanted to hurt her feelings, submerge her in distress just like he always did to people. There wouldbe no exceptions. He smirked even more. 

Then again, much to his expectancy, Quistis turned to him. Her face draped with tranquility and peace, admitting her surrender over his undisputed mockeries. She stared at his smirking face for a while.

"I know that, Seifer…I know." She beamedand gave him a slight nod. After saying this, she went on her way and steadily disappeared from the darkness,leaving Seifer looking like a hangdog in the middle of the Main Lobby. 

Seifer's smirk weakened.

'What is she trying to prove?' He protested in his thoughts as he mindlessly stared at the darkness where Quistis had disappeared. He then looked back at the goddess statue. It was beginning to make sense now, if he wasn't mistaken, that untouchable crook who ruthlessly filched that chain necklace from Aphrodite was none other than him. He was the one who did it.

Silence roamed all over the area. After a long moment of reflection, Seifer grunted it all away and started to leave when suddenly…

****

Swish!

"Who's there?!" As if by reflex, Seifer quickly touched his Hyperion and swiftly spanned around his back. 

"…"

To his surprise, there is no one in there but the glimmering statue of Aphrodite.

Seifer's sculpted eyebrows met. He was perfectly sure he heard something move back there. He scanned the whole place again. 

He found none. 

"What was that all about?" he conspicuously murmured as he let go of his gunblade, his forehead creased. Something was telling him they were not alone in this Garden. 

February 11

9: 15 a.m

Quad

The little small fries stood in the middle of the Quad's mini stage looking like tiny angels sent from heaven. Each of them was wearing their newly made 'Cupid's costume' for all the SeeDs to see. Those white linen robes ran across their chest, and were twined over their necks. A gold plated ring-like crown was placed upon the orphans' head**,** matching the amber bow that was clinging totheir back. Despite of their mischievous attitude, their costume truly transformed them into that of young archangels. Elone and Matron stood at the far end of the Quad, proudly watching the kids' rehearsal.

Selphie sighed and stared at the piece of paper that she was holding. The preparations for the Valentine's Ball were all set now; the only thing that wasn't was the orphans' special number. Actually, the blasted chorus should have been finished days ago. If it weren't for the children's "fecklessness" and instantaneous tantrums, she and Rinoa probably would've beenhaving their own preparations for the ball. 

"Okay kiddos! Let's repeat from the start!" Selphie hooted, trying her best to direct them.

"I'm hungry…Can we take a break now?" said the blonde fat boy.

"Break? But you've just came back from breakfast?" Selphie put her hands on her waist.

"That's a long time ago…I need hamburger," the fat boy grumbled as he stared into empty space.

"Oh? I want hamburger too?! And a shandwich, and a lolly, and a candy, and a shoup, and a cake, shtrawberry flavored pleash, and a banana!" little Darcy motioned.

"Stop it, let's pract--"

"This sucks! I want food!" the tall skinny boy protested.

"Yeah! We want food now!" a red-head lad whined, followed by another girl behind him, then Chocobo boy, the freckled little girl, the fat boy again, until all of them were to complaining. 

As odd as this seemed to be, it looked like the kids were at it again.

"Uuaaaaahhhh! I'm gonna die of starvation!" A toddler suddenly ran from the corner and bawled.

"Hey, stop that!" Selphie stomped her feet, but the children ignored her.

"It looks like the kids are having fun?" Matron proudlysaid from a distance.

"Ooooooh! These kids!" Selphie was about to explode when Rinoa gently patted her from the shoulders. She turned to her.

"It's okay!" Rinoa smiled patiently at Selphie. She looked pretty normal today than yesterday. Unfortunately, the place was beginning to sound as worse as the Balamb marketplace in the middle of a very busy afternoon. 

"Okay kids! You got it! I'll give you whatever food you want if you promise to behave during our practice!" Rinoa said in her most encouraging tone.

"………"

All of a sudden, the kids' wild roars suddenly died. They paused to look at the two petites.

"I-Is that true?" a little girl said. All the kids waited for their reply.

Seeing the weird phenomenon, Rinoa and Selphie looked at each other.

"Yes," Selphie smiled. "We promised." Rinoa added a bit surprised to the unusual wonder that had taken place in front of them. After a moment of stillness, the children nodded quietly.

Selphie and Rinoa proudly beamed at each other. Who would've thought that they would've been able to capture their tickle? Right at that moment, a shining ray of faith was bestowed upon the two petites as they realized that maybe there was still hope for the children's neglected presentation.

11:02 a.m

Library

"Whoa! Was that the Commander?"

SeeDs, young and old, suddenly stiffened at the moment Squall entered. Surely, this was a big surprise for all of them. "Oooohs" and "Aaaahs" sprung all over the place as the young Commander made his way inside. All these days, most of the Seeds thought that Squall had become chair ridden, and had totally renounced the good world outside his office. It was a good thing that this issue was all cleared up; at least people knew that Squall was still well and physically normal. 

Squall's grayish eyes darted all over the Library. The place was quiet as usual. The Seeds that were gawking at him a while ago suddenly went back to their own businesses. He could see Zell, with the smiling pony tailed girl, religiously reading something on his lap at a corner. Squall surmised that the thing was either the "Weapons Monthly" or a special article concerning hotdogs. Other than that, he doubted that Zellwould ever bother to touch it. Brushing his soft silky hair, he walked over to the counter.

"Good day Sir, what can I do for you?" the grumpy head librarian inquired with a smile looking a like a sad hypocrite.

"I want to see the periodicals." Squall replied. He had just fired his Seed reporter this morning for giving him such nonsense information. He wanted to find hints and clues about the bizarre happening here in Garden, not daily updates from the 'Timber Maniacs'. As improper as it may seemed, the young commander had no choice but to go out of his office again and find some on his own. 

"I believe the periodicals are over there…"The librarian pointed at a faraway shelf. "…beside that weird face tattooed boy on the corner."

"Thank you," he simply said and silently strolled towards where Zell was sitting. 

"Yo, Commander!" Zell lifted his head for moment to greet him, then quickly went back to his magazine. 

"Good morning, Sir!" the pony tailed girl greeted next. Squall nodded at them as a sign of his acknowledgement. Shaking his head at Zell, he took one of the periodicals and grabbed a chair for him to sit in. He began to read.

'Let's see…' 

Squall wrinkled his forehead as he skimmed through the front page. 'Deling City's solution to its growing gay problems: Burn 'em'… 'Handsome Lead Vocalists of the boy band Chocobies: Last seen in Cactuar Island'… 'Deep Sea Research Center: To be remodeled as a stripping bar'… 'Dr. Odin's sudden interest in telescopes revealed: He says he could see the heavens with it'.

Squall scrunched his nose. This was so wrong to be true, too much nonsense. Was it just him or was everything in his surroundings was starting to become a big joke? 

'Who wrote this thing...?' Hecouldn'thelp but wonder, and he thought that if his reporter was a blockhead, these people were even worse. Letting it pass, he decided to turn to page two. Maybe this time he would come across something useful. 

He scanned the page. The articles weren't so senseless now. 

'How come all the useless stuffs were written in the front page?' Squall continued on. 

' Trabia's long awaited Reconstruction: To be sponsored by General Caraway'… ' Shumi Village's Traditional Thanksgiving Feast: A major success as always'… 'Galbadia's newly appointed Governor General: caught in a scandal concerning World Domination'… ' Esthar's President Laguna Loire: To visit all three Gardens for his intercontinentalizationalism act'.

'Laguna?' Squall paused. This was sudden news for him, and he read the whole article. Apparently, Laguna was scheduled to visit tomorrow, at the twelfth, making Squall a little blunt.

Honestly, he still didn't have the guts to face Laguna as Balamb Garden's Commander-in-Chief. There were just so many things that he needed to clear within him before he can absolutely have the will to forgive. Anyway, one thing is for sure, he didn't get any clues again. Instead, he got another headache to add to his indefatigable miseries, another wretched day for Squall Lionheart. Closing the newspaper, he put it back to the shelf and started to leave.

"Hmm? Going so soon, Commander?" Zell said not bothering to look up.

"…Too much nonsense." Squall muttered in his breath as he went on his way.

"Huh? What's that?" Zell ignorantly lifted his head to look at Squall, but it was too late, Squall didn't hear him.

"Thank you for coming Commander!" The pony-tailed girl, Courtney, cheerfully bid the Commander goodbye along with snoopiness of the other Seeds around. They turned to the leaving Commander Squall. 

'...Whatever.' Squall shrugged looking like a gruff man with a bad hair day. Finding no hints at the Library, the young Commander decided to head over the Parking Lot next.

4:39 p.m.

Dormitory Entrance Hall

"Looking good!" 

Irvine flirty smiled at the brunette member, holding a lace of red crepe paper, from a distance. Two other girls stood by her side supporting the ladder which she was on. This hadbeen a very tiring day for the Decoration's Committee. After performing a major furnish at the Cafeteria, they needed to redecorate the hallways again due to the persistent demands of their committee president. It was probably because President Laguna was paying a visit. 

"I mean the lace, are they properly aligned?" The brunette rolled her eyes.

"Oh, that, of course!" Irvine smiled and looked around at the hallways. It was once again embellished with red ruffles and laces that were neatly hanged from both ends of the hall in a wavy manner. "This valentine color is just enough to make my blood rush." He winked.

"Uhm, yea," the other girl holding the ladder muttered. Although the bold cowboy was somewhat charming, the committee girls were getting a little exasperated at his continuing appearances before them. Wherever they went, there he was. Whenever they're resting, there he was. Whatever happened to their Committee's ode of Secrecy?

"Hey girls! Am I having a peculiar experience?" The brunette turned to look down at the two girls.

"Huh? Peculiar? Experience?" Irvine immediately barged in.

"It's about that rehabilitated Seifer from the Disciplinary Committee," she lowered her voice and sat at the edge of the ladder.

"So, what about that oaf?" the girl at the right cocked an eyebrow. "Don't tell me he did something unthinkable again."

The three girls laughed, and Irvine tagged along.

"Well, not exactly…" The brunette shrugged. "…Actually, I was with President Silhou at the Headmaster's office. After we gave our report, we started to leave, right? " The two girls nodded.

"And then, all of a sudden,Seifer Almasy boomed in front of our face at the doorway. And boy, did he look pale!" She wrinkled her nose. "Well, at least to _me_, he looked pale when he came in--"

"Ssshhh!!" One girl quickly motioned as she pointed down the hallways. "Speaking of the devil."

'Oh boy! Here comes the pain….' Irvine shook his head at the sight of Seifer and his trusty possebriskly passing by the Dormitory.

Seifer looked sharply at the four figures at an angle, then turned away. He continued walking pass the Dormitory Hallways towards the elevator.

"Gee, boss! Is this our final round for the day? Y'know?" Raijin excitedly asked. "I heard they're selling a special late snack at the food stands! Y'know! I know you want some." He chuckled.

"I don't care! Just shut up!" 

"Oh! Boss wants some! I told ya, Fuj! Boss and I won't share our food with you, y'know?" Raijin chuckled again as they approached the elevator. He was being his loud self as usual.

Seifer pressed the elevator's button then looked at the ground, impatiently tapping his feet as he waits. 

"Rah, hah, ha! You know? Ha, hah, ha!" Raijin continued.

"Fujin…" Seifer faintly said not taking his eyes off the ground.

"**AFFIRMATIVE!**" Fujin nodded and violently kicked Raijin on his shin. The impact of Fujin's assault brought a tremendous damage upon Raijin's thick foot disabling all the motions he had in it. 

Raijin cried in agony. That would probably take care of him.

Exactly at that moment, the elevator gave out a "**ding**".

"Finally," Seifer stood in front of the elevator as it started to open. He quickly paused as the passenger of the elevator revealed itself. It was none other than the mediocre instructor.

'Who would've guessed…'

Quistis's reaction was the same as his. She, too, paused for a moment before shifting her gaze away towards the walkway. She made her way out.

"Ow! My foot y'know?!" Raijin dragged his immobilized foot inside the elevator. Fujin quietly followed. Seifer, on the other hand, followed Quistis with his eyes. He called out to her.

"Hey, Instructor!" Seifer brushed his hair back. Quistis looked back at him from the corner of her eye.

"What is it, Mr. Almasy?" she solemnly said, looking a bit glum.

"Er.." the blonde ex-knight stuttered. " Just so you know…"

Fujin and Raijin stood by the elevator, freelywatching Seifer and Quistis talk to each other.

"Hunh? What is this…?" Raijin whispered to Fujin. "…You know?" Fujin lifted a finger to her lips, urging him to shut up and just watch.

Seifer turned his emerald eyes away. His face was stern.

"I…. didn't…report you…"

"You didn't?" Quistis creased her forehead in disbelief and completely facedSeifer's direction. Her license was still safe. Feeling a little relieved, she lowered her gaze, allowing the frail stillness to settle over the place. She didn't want to ask questions anymore.

"Thank you, Seifer," Quistis smiled gently.

Seifer looked back at her, surprised. For the first time, someone actually said 'thank you' to him. Though he didn't want anyone to know, it felt good having someone thanking you. 

"Bah!" He started to walk towards Fujin and Raijin inside the elevator. He stopped for a second to look back at Quistis. She was still standing there.

He gave her a nod.


	12. A Luminous Silhoutte

Disclaimer: All are from Squaresoft. ~_~ But in the future, PARISQUAREANI it is! ^_~

A/N: Another late chappie! Oh, uhm, I don't really want to say this so soon but I have to admit that this story is about to be finished. Just a couple of chappies left and the unending conclusion about Quistis's Valentine will finally come to an end. But of course, that depends upon you readers! If you really want me to end this fic so soon then tell me, but if you don't then **_speak up please_**! ^__^ I promise I'll do everything in my power to prolong this story just for YOU! 

CHAPTER 12: A LUMINOUS SILHOUETTE  


February 12 

Commander's Office 

5:43 a.m.   
  


It was early in the morning, andthe birds were chirping outside Balamb Garden**,** jovially welcoming the arrival of spring. On the other side of the enormous Garden was a dim window that led to an office. Inside, its broad, wooden door slowly swung open as a tall dark figure came in.   
  


It was Squall.   
  


His Seed uniform looked a little crimped due to that faulty iron that had kept disappearing whenever he needed it. His eyes were tired. It was rather obvious that he didn't really get enough sleep. His constant problems with Balamb and Laguna's untimely visit had truly transformed him into an insomniac. Clicking the light switch, he covered his eyes, waiting for them to adjust to the blinding light.   
  


Just as Squall was about to approach his comfy chair, the door behind him opened once more. It was a chubby man holding a mop and a bucket.   
  


"Har, good morning, Sir!" Henry, the happy SeeD janitor greeted.   
  


"You're too early. Aren't you supposed to come here at six?" Squall replied calmly. He walked over to his desk and opened its drawer.   
  


"Har, har! Everyone was supposed to wake up early today." The man chuckled as he began mopping the place. "President Laguna's going to be here at 8:00 a.m., remember?" He soaked his trusty mop inside the bucket.   
  


"Ho! I didn't know you could crack a joke, Sir!" He snorted.   
  


Squall suddenly looked at the stout guy.   
  


__

'But that's too soon.'   
  


"Are you sure it's eight?"   
  


"Ho! Har! Ho! Stop it! You're killing me!" The silent commander creased his forehead at the odd janitor. He looked somewhat happier today than yesterday. But then again, it didn't really matter because Henry had always been like that**,** ever since Squall had seen him mopping happily on his first day as Commander.   
  


"Of course! It was announced in Garden two days ago! Some inter-thing-a-ma-jiggy affairs!"   
  


"Pssha! Didn't your secretary inform ya?" He placed his left hand on his waist, chuckled and went back to his mopping.   
  


**__**

'Secretary…'   
  


Squall stiffened. He continued searching his drawer; seeking any paperwork that he could use. Another headache of his was Rinoa. It had been a while since he and the young sorceress had seen each other. He assumed that she might still be upset about what hadhappened the other day. Honestly, he couldn't help but miss her. It just wasn't the same without her. True, she may have an abhorrent taste for decorating. But without her assisting him, Squall doubted that he could do his job very well.   
  


__

"23 bottles of milk in a row, 23 bottles of milk…" sung the fat janitor.   
  


Realizing that all his paperwork were done, Squall's grayish eyes hovered across the room, looking for anything to do. He caught sight of the broken picture frame in the corner. It was still there, the damaged memento of his mom, sitting quietly on top of a wooden platform together with those momentous plaques. As sorry as he may have seemed, he refused to be the one to apologize. It was just not inhim to do that. After all, Rinoa started it.   
  


__

"22 bottles of milk in a row, 22 bottles of milk…" Henry jumped cheerfully to his post and back, still mopping.   
  


Pushing his anxieties away, Squall sat on his chair. He actually had a free time. What a good thing to happen at a bad time. All his reasons to adieu his meeting with Laguna were ruined. He didn't even want to see him for Hyne's sake.   
  


"Sir, aren't you supposed to be heading downstairs now?" the janitor inquired.   
**  
**

"I'm busy," Squall lied. It was then that that the intercom rang.   
  


"Commander Squall Lionheart," Xu's voice echoed over the place. "Commander Squall Lionheart. Please report to the Headmaster's Office, immediately."   
  


"Ooops! Guess you're not busy anymore…" Henry said as he looked up at the blaring intercom. "Har, har! Better get going, Sir! I'll take care of the room for ya!"   
  


"I repeat, Commander Squall Lionheart. Please report to the Headmaster's office, immediately. Thank you." The line went off.   
  


Squall slapped his forehead in the usual manner. He knew this would happen.   
  


__

"21 bottles of milk in a row, 21 bottles of milk…" Henry continued singing. He was starting to sound annoying now.   
  


"Fine…" Squall murmured as he slowly stood up on his seat. Even though everything was happening too early to him, the Commander simply couldn't do anything about it. Who was he to complain, anyway? He was just a Commander.   
  


"I'm going now," Squall said dismally then strolled over the door's direction. Henry nodded at him, motioning that everything was under control. As soon as Squall closed the door, the fat guy shook his head. Feeling a bit sorry for the young Commander, he heaved a big sigh and went back to what he had been doing.   
  


__

"20 bottles of milk in a roooow~~…And BINGO was his Name-O…."   
  


Faculty Room 

2nd Floor 

7: 15 a.m.   
  


Quistis hummed her way inside the room. The svelte instructor was feeling a little lightheaded today. She couldn't help but feel happy. Ever since she hadwoken up this morning, everything around her seemed so nice. The sound of the humming birds, the morning sun glistening in her window, even the plain, traditional aroma of the coffee that she used to make everyday appeared to be so delightful.   


"Good morning, Instructor Yeon," Quistis greeted the very first instructor that she saw.   
  


".... Morning…" The dark toned lady waved her mug of coffee towards Quistis. "Aren't we cheery today?"   
  


Quistis laughed for a moment. "It's nothing. I just thought that I should perk things up a little." She brushed her blonde hair as she passed by the instructor. "You should try it. Too much test papers could ruin your complexion."   


"Cute Trepie, cute…" Instructor Yeon said sarcastically, then turned away with a smile. 

After greeting some other instructors inside, Quistis walked daintily over to her table. She had finished all of her remaining paperwork yesterday. She didn't know how she did it, but it seemed that _depression_ could sometimes become an advantage to her morale. She arranged the papers and placed them inside her drawer.   
  


__

'Thank Hyne for these papers.'   
  


"So, Instructor Trepe…" The undying Instructor Crane popped out of nowhere. He placed his hands inside his pockets. His silver hair caught the light in flashes of silver radiance in front of Quistis. It's a wonder what a Gel could do to one's hair.   
  


"Got any dates for the Valentine's Ball now?" The purple blue-eyed instructor smiled.   
  


Quistis cocked an eyebrow at him. She paused to study the handsome instructor before her. This was somewhat peculiar. She knew Instructor Crane would never notice her. And it was the same for him; she would never pay attention to such a show off. If she said 'No' he should probably laugh and say 'Too bad', but then again, he was smiling innocently. And whenever he smiled like that, he was always serious.   
  


"Why do you ask?"   
  


"Hmm…Was it a bad thing to ask?" He bowed his head slightly, still staring at her.   
  


Quistis creased her forehead and smiled back.   
  


"No…" She shook her head.   
  


"STOP RIGHT THERE BALD-O!" Someone suddenly bellowed outside the Faculty Room, catching every instructor's attention. It was no doubt the Disciplinary Committee's leader, Seifer Almasy.   
  


Most of the instructors groaned.   
  


"YOU'RE ON MY LIST!" the voice boomed. "SEIZE HIM!!"   
  


"Yes, I do have a date!" Quistis blurted out without thinking.   
  


"Huh?" Instructor Crane shifted his gaze away from the door back to her.   
  


"You do?"   
  


"I-I mean, no, I don't!" She wrinkled her eyebrows and blinked a couple of times.   
  


"Oh, you don't?" The instructor's smile spread upon his face once more.   
  


"I'M WARNING YOU, PUNK! NO SHOUTING IN THE CORRIDORS!"   
  


"Yes…uh…No."   
  


Instructor Crane creased his eyebrows.   
  


"What I'm trying to say is…" Quistis tried to laugh.   
  


**__**

'What is happening to you again, Quistis?**'   
  
**

"That Almasy kid, what a nuisance." A thin senior instructor grumbled as he passed by them.   
  


Quistis looked at the old instructor for a while.   
  


"Instructor Trepie?" Seeing Quistis gawking at the passing instructor, Crane did the same thing. The old guy kept mumbling about Seifer Almasy in front of the coffee maker.   
  


After a short moment of listening to 'how Seifer could be a nuisance in a hundred ways', Crane finally spoke.   
  


"…Seifer Almasy, eh?" he said. Quistis turned her gaze towards the silver-haired instructor.   
  


"Pardon?"   
  


"So the rumors were right." The innocent smile on Instructor Crane's face turned into a malicious one.   
  


Quistis frowned.   
  


__

'Oh Hyne,'   
  


"What rumors?"   
  


"They said that you drank a love potion, too." Crane snorted. "And that Seifer made you do it for payback."   
  


"I didn't really believe it until I saw it with my own two eyes!"   
  


"Well, I never…!" Quistis exclaimed. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!"   
  


Crane continued laughing while Quistis folded her arms. She couldn't help but wonder how rowdy this instructor could be. If you're a decent human being with an ability to tell fact from fiction, then one shouldn't take things like this. Moreover, even laugh like _this_. He wasdriving the sanity within her with that snickering!   
  


"I'm not crazy enough to do that, Instructor!" she said. "So, I suggest you quit it." She turned away from him and began fixing her desk.   
  


"Well, if that's not the case, then I guess it's something else." Crane's chortles lowered down as he started to leave. He sounded like he's implying something in his tone.   
  


Quistis paused.   
  


"Paging all instructors," the intercom blared. "Paging all instructors, please standby and wait at the Main Lobby for President Laguna's arrival." The intercom repeated its message.   
  


Quistis listened. Laguna's visit seemed a bit grand to her. But it couldn't be helped; he's not coming alone, anyway. She heard that he would be coming together with those important people from Deling City down to Fisherman's Horizon. It was said that the sudden visit was due to the intercontinental treaty that preserved the everlasting peace in the world. And in order to express Balamb Garden's respect, the head department and the instructors were required to assemble at the Main Lobby to personally welcome the delegates. She just hoped that nothing would go wrong this time.   
  


"Oh well…" Quistis straightened her SeeD uniform. Her day wasn't ruined yet. That was always a good sign. She glanced at the other instructors. They were preparing to go down as well. Then, through the doorway. It was quiet now. Seifer and his posse had probably left.   
  


She sighed.   
  


Quad 

8:04 a.m.   
  


**__**

"We finished it!"   
  


Rinoa, Selphie together with the Decorations Committee accidentally hooted in unison. Both sides stared at each other.   
  


At last, after all those hardworking days, the Decorations Committee had officially finished their major festoon all over Garden. And boy, they sure did a good job. Every corner of Balamb Garden, especially the Quad and the Secret Area, was covered with red fluffy hearts and glittery laces. The boring places, namely Libraryand Parking Lot, were transformed into a special spot for couples. The Cafeteria was converted into a grove-like dome where SeeDs happily stuffed themselves with food and affection at the same time. The Training Center became more perilous than ever because the Committee believed that danger could make love blossom between two individuals. The Dormitory was bedecked with red roses and, of course, miniature hearts at both sides of its walkway so that whenever lovers met each other, they could just pick one of the flowers and give it to their sweethearts. Truly, love was in the air.   
  


As for the two petite they, too, had completed their task. The little orphans' chorus had been a tough job but somehow they survived it. After a day or two, they could finally bid goodbye to the little imps and shout good riddance. Hopefully, their normal flow of life would come back. But still, now that the kids were controllable, the two couldn't help but feel charmed by their darling personalities. Rinoa and Selphie watched the children as they took their long deserved break with Ellone. They wouldn't be surprised if they somehow missed them and beg for them to come back another time.   
  


Seeing the girls' unexpected outburst, both parties laughed and cheered.   
  


Outside, at the Main Lobby, the Head Department was welcoming President Laguna and the delegates. The SeeDs were having a shortened period today due to the affair. Plus, they still had a busy day ahead of them. Selphie, the Valentine Ball's program manager, had everything in perfect order. All the romantic activities were set, a dating game, a couple of duet, a pie-eating contest, egg catching, sack race, relays, a chair sitting game called "trip to the Tomb of the Unknown King", charades and many more. It was true, the occasion was supposed to be a formal Ball but what good was an event like that if it didn't have any lively entertainment?   
  


After having a "buddy-buddy" time with the Decorations Committee, Rinoa excused herself from the kids, Ellone and Selphie. She wanted to take a peek outside. Even though she swore not to set her eyes upon Squall anymore, Rinoa couldn't keep it that way. Maybe things had finally settled down between the two of them. And besides, her level of optimism today was so uplifting that she was willing to forgive just about anything. From the way things looked, she desperately missed him.   
  


Springing to her feet, she casually headed towards the end of the hallway. She looked to her right. She could barely see them. The Headmaster Cid was welcoming five executives. President Laguna was with them. All the instructors were lined up in a straight line on both sides of the Lobby's walkway. It was hard for her to see what was happening so she moved to a better place.   
  


__

'There!' The young sorceress hid herself beside a trashcan several feet away from the Cafeteria's entrance. She felt like an infiltrator. But then again, she could see Squall now and that was all that mattered. He was standing quietly behind the delegates, looking irritated. Quistis was there too; she was situated on the right side corner, three instructors away from Squall.   
  


Rinoa moved slightly away from the trashcan. She was hoping he would see her. She wanted to say "Hi" even if it obviously wasn't the appropriate time.   
  


After a short while, President Laguna and the delegates were escorted towards the elevator. Squall's eyes accidentally landed on her. His irritable _expression turned into an unreadable one. Rinoa tried to wave but Headmaster Cid curtly called Squall before he could even think of responding to her.   
  


__

'Meanie…!' She pouted as Squall and the others took their leave.   


****

* 

Soon thereafter, the instructors began to disperse. Some of them headed upstairs while some stayed. Quistis noticed Rinoa from a distance. She smiled at her but Rinoa looked down. She sighed and walked over the petite sorceress. It was obvious that the lion and the angel's problems were still at high, big time.   
  


At the moment that she was about to approach her, Seifer and his posse emerged from the Cafeteria. Indeed, they were everywhere. Quistis's attention was divided. Her gaze landed upon Seifer. Amidst, Raijin's happy outbursts, Seifer noticed her too from a distance. 

Quistis almost smiled in glee. She knew it wasn't like her, but right now, Quistis felt that she could stare at those charming green eyes all day. It took most of her focus to keep her from not smiling. She had a reputation to maintain, mind you.   
  


"Quistis…?" Rinoa muttered, looking for comfort.   
  


Seifer smirked. He kept thinking that maybe the mediocre instructor had finally noticed his _greatness_ and that she couldn't help but stare. However, as soon as Rinoa called Quistis, the instructor turned quickly to her. His smirk died. Maybe that wasn't the case after all. Telling his posse to walk snappily, they passed by the two women and headed towards the Dormitory.   
  


Headmaster Cid's office 

3rd floor 

8:32 a.m.   
  


Inside the Headmaster's office, the 6 delegates were provided with a big round table for the meeting. Squall stood beside Cid while Edea remained on the other side. After a moment of silence, Laguna cleared his throat and finally spoke.   
  


"Very well Headmaster Cid, there's no need for us to talk in circles here." He looked at the other executives. They nodded at him. "Frankly, we didn't come here for the treaty."   
  


"What do you mean by that?" Cid furrowed an eyebrow in bewilderment. Squall's grave looked grew deeper. The delegates informed them about the newly President of Galbadia, Altec Scythe.   
  


"Apparently, the said Garden was at chaos due to his '_One world: One government system'_. He had a sick goal and it was for Galbadia to dominate the world**.**" Laguna explained.   
  


Edea shook her head at the absurdity.   
  


"But we all know it is futile because as long as Balamb Garden is concerned, Galbadia will never get what it wants," one of the delegates presumed and all agreed. "That is why they took measures…"   
  


"Measures…?" Headmaster Cid asked grimly.   
  


"Headmaster, we've come here to warn you," Laguna turned to Cid. "There is a Galbadian spy here at Balamb Garden."   
  


Upon hearing those words, something hit Squall. This was probably the key answer to Balamb Garden's unsolvable enigma._ 'A spy…?' _It sounded so simple. Squall couldn't help but slap himself silly for being so vague about things. Finally, everything was starting to make sense.  
  


February 13: One more day before Valentine's Day 

Main Lobby 

9:00 a.m.   
  


Saturday had finally come, no damn classes to ruin everyone's day. The spirit of Valentine hovered in the entire place. Happy SeeDs were scattered all over the _red _Lobby. Every corner was glittering with vivaciousness. And the scents of freshly picked roses lingered upon the air, eliciting the sweet giggles of every girl in the area.   
  


In the aloof corner sat Seifer Almasy, his posse standing beside him. He had nowhere to go. Everyone was free to roam around and have fun. This was the kind of day where everything had to be crappy, a crappy Garden with crappy SeeDs. Nothing could be much "crappier".   
  


He looked around, sick and tired of hearing those dainty comments everyone kept babbling. It was driving him insane. He wouldn't be surprise if he found himself jumping in to that mushy crowd and started swinging his Hyperion like crazy.   
  


"For you my lady, I would do anything." A young couple was making a long lasting covenant at the back of the bench Seifer was sulking on. The nerve of the cantankerous blonde tightened.   


"……"   
  


" Oh Ferdinand…" The girl moved closer for a kiss.   
  


"…..."   
  


"My goddess…"   
  


"Cut the crap and do **_that_** somewhere else!" Seifer yelled, raising his fist. "Or I'll engrave your names on my list!" he roared.   


Startled, the couple scampered away.   
  


"Aw, just when they were about to do the good part, y'know?" Raijin snapped his fingers.   
  


__

'That's what they get for being such a crap.' Seifer smirked and leaned back to his bench. Just when he thought it was over, another couple passed by them in slow motion.   
  


"Daaarling, I found you!" A medium built SeeD caught his girlfriend's arm, making her face him.   
  


Seifer watched with disgust as the couple actually embraced each other in front of him. Flashing them a scowl, he told the lovers to get lost. 

  


As he went back to his seat, another display of sentiments had taken place and then followed by another one and another. This was getting out of hand. He gawked at his surroundings. Everyone was showing each other all sorts of affection. Nothing but _love_ was written all over their faces. To Seifer, they looked like a bunch of overreacting fools.   


__

It is just a stupid occasion. Why do they have to get so carried away…?   
  


The saying _'If you can't beat them, join them' _suddenly flashed in his head.   
  


"Hell yeah! I'd rather die!" Seifer furiously stood up in his seat. "Come on, we're leaving!" He looked over to his posse. What he heard made him creased his forehead to its limit.   
  


"So Fuj, ya have a date for tomorrow's ball?" Raijin airily asked the silver haired lady.   
  


Fujin shot him a look. "**NEGATIVE!**"   
  


__

What kind of crap is it, this time?!   
  


"Hey, hey, hey!" Seifer cut between the two. He turned to Raijin. "Did you finally eat your brain?!"   
  


"We're posses! And posses don't date each other!"   
  


Raijin scratched his head. "Aw boss, but look at everyone!" He pointed at the mushy SeeDs. "They're full of love, we have to fit in, y'know?" Fujin cringed her nose.   
  


Seifer didn't speak. This was bad. His posse was getting affected as well. He stared at them. Even if he went haywire right at this moment, he knew that it was useless. The sick passion in the area was just too much to extinguish. It was probably best if he leave them alone. After all, it seemed that the two were having fun.   
  


****

"NEGATIVE!" Fujin insisted. "Oh come on Fuj, we're gonna paaaaahtay, y'know?"   
  


Seifer grunted.   
  


"Suit yourselves!" After saying this, he walked away, barking at every mushy couple he passed.  
  


Corridor 2nd floor 

9:02 a.m.   
  


Quistis Trepe strolled silently over the mawkish SeeDs in the area. She couldn't blame them for being so emotional. She glanced at the place. Everything was covered with red, from red laces, red crepe papers up to red fluffy hearts. Her eyes were starting to get sore already. Even the girls' faces were flushing with red. She rolled her eyes. Sometimes she wished that the color red didn't exist.   
  


__

Red, the color that intensifies emotion, kind of makes your blood rush…   
  


"Too much red…"   
  


She looked up; wondering what in the world was making her reminisce. She didn't really like red but it surely did boost her emptiness. Maybe this was her fate. Or was it her curse?   
  


"Colin! Wait for me!" A brown-haired girl passed mirthfully by her.   
  


She watched as the girl ran up to her boyfriend. Their eyes were filled with joy. It was as if nothing mattered in the world but the both of them. She must admit that she was envious. Somehow, she wondered what it was like to be in that girl's position. Having someone loving you back was the one thing she had never experienced. More or less, dreamed of.   
  


Quistis listened to every SeeD's sweet tittle-tattles. The atmosphere was the same everywhere she looked. Some SeeDs were asking each other out, some were giggling, and some of them even gave gifts to one another. It was _silly _in her point of view. But then again, she didn't think it was silly to them. This was their way of expressing themselves. Their way to share that lingering happiness inside of them. Compared to them, she was completely out of place.   
  


She was loveless.   
  


"Quisty!" Rinoa and Selphie called out to her. She brushed her thoughts away and faced the two girls. They were both wearing white baby tee and black flare pants. The word "coordinator" was written in red characters at the middle of their shirts. Quistis looked like passe beside them. Wearing her traditional SeeD uniform, she couldn't help but notice the reason why she was loveless.   
  


"Oh hi," Quistis greeted. "What is it?"   
  


The two frowned and gave each other a look. "Quisty," Selphie started. "…Are you coming for tomorrow's Ball?"   
  


Quistis didn't know what to say. She paused for a while. She did promised them that she would come. But, could she really come?   
  


"How about you guys?" Quistis evaded the question. "How were your partners?"   
  


"Oh," Selphie's gloomy look grew more. "Don't worry about those itsy bitsy details!" She suddenly laughed.   
  


"Everything's a-okay here!" Selphie said even if she really was having trouble keeping up with Irvine. Apparently, the said cowboy had been seen flirting yesterday. He hadpromised to help her check up on the festivities, but he broken it again. Being his best friend, the energetic girl didn't mind**,** but he didn't have to lie about it, either. Because of that, Selphiehad convinced herself that she would have some fun with or without that jerk, Irvine.   
  


"Right Rinoa?" Selphie turned to her.   
  


"Huh?"   
  


Rinoa's case was different. Even though Quistis hadalready given her a pep talk yesterday, it still wasn't enough. Squall was still as cold as liquid nitrogen. At least to her, he seemed like that. She probably was going to the ball alone. But no matter what happened, she had no choice but to attend. She was one of the coordinators, after all.   
  


"Yeah, Quistis." Rinoa beamed. "No problem here!"   
  


"Well then, I guess we're all going." Quistis lied. She was fooling herself. If she only knew she wasn't the only one doing just that.   
  


"Really?" Rinoa and Selphie's eyes widened.   
  


"I promised you, remember?"   
  


"Whoohooo!" Selphie waved her fist in the air. "Don't worry, Quistis! We'll be by your side whenever we can!"   
  


"Yeah! We're going to have some fun!" Rinoa said cheerfully as she and Selphie started to depart.   
  


"See you, Quisty!" They bid her in unison and Quistis couldn't help but smile. At least, she was not _that _alone.   
  


Making her way towards the elevator, she sighed all her disappointments away. Several girls greeted and rode the elevator with her. Inside, the girls kept talking about many things, about their expectations towards the Valentine's Ball, their loved ones, dresses, and many more.   
  


"Aw, here! Look what I found!" A girl with glasses brought out a tiny book from her bag and showed it to her friends. "Isn't this saying so plain romantic?" She read it aloud.   
  


__

They said that every one thousand yearson the night of Valentine's Day, Eros's comet passes by the Earth as a sign of honor and respect to the goddess of love. And whoever sees its descent from the heavens will have his romantic wish come true.   
  


Holding the cold metal railing of the elevator, Quistis pretended not to hear. She hadheard that saying a long time ago. In fact, she would be lying to herself if she said she didn't believe it. It was just that reality and fantasy weren't the same thing. She tried to live in her fantasy once, hoping that someday, she and her knight would be together. It didn't take long enough before reality hit her hard. She didn't have a choice but to face it. That noble knight of hers didn't exist.   
  


She shook her head at the squealing girls beside her. After a while, the elevator finally opened up to the Main Lobby. The cheerful girls bounced outside of it and started to run over to the mushy crowds. Quistis came out last.   
  


"WATCH IT!" Seifer's nerves knitted out of his neck as the bunch of girls almost bumped into him.   
  


At the sound of that voice, Quistis's heart jumped. She looked in front and saw Seifer standing before her. He was still shouting at the girls.   
  


It was him again, hot blooded as always. It may have been true that her life was submerged in deep melancholy. But now, as she watched this man several feet away from her, things weren't actually that bad anymore. Only Hyne knew how bizarre that feeling was, but that was exactly what she instantly felt. Something came in to her and totally changed that part of her that rejected him. She wasn't sure if it was the Love Potion but whatever that was, it made her feel contented.   
  


"Good morning, Seifer," she greeted him.   
  


__

'Ugh! It's that woman again!' Seifer turned his head to face her.   
  


"Yeah, yeah!" he grumbled.   
  


Not saying another word, Quistis approached him and paused.   
  


Seeing Quistis staring at him, Seifer wrinkled his brows and spoke.   
  


"What?"   
  


Quistis cocked him an eyebrow. "Try and be more polite next time, it adds to your charisma." She winked and continued to walk past him.   
  


__

'What's wrong with the mediocre instructor?' The scar-face blonde stared at Quistis's slender features as she sauntered away from him.   
  


Just before she disappeared within the crowd, Quistis stopped to look back. Seifer turned away at the moment Quistis caught him staring at her.   
  


__

Yup, I feel content now…   
  


She smiled and went on her way.   
  


And so, the day passed by at Balamb Garden. 

****


	13. It's a Feeling Like This

Disclaimer: Mwahahaha! I have finally dominated Squaresoft!!! Bow down before me and offer me some mango juice!! Mwahahahaha! ***chokes*** ***sputters hairball*** Aaack! Forgive me, I'm… just…dreaming…XD

A/N: Aaaw! As you wish guys! I'll lengthen it!! Anything for you! ***huggles*** And I'm very sorry if I made you wait for a long time! I feel like a dope for doing that! Sorry! ***bows*** 

**__**

Now, this chappie is actually the one and only reason that drove me into writing this whole fic ever since FEBRUARY!! It's the foundation of everything! ***secret tear** * Time truly goes by so fast….Er… I mean too slow. Come on, it's been five months since I started and it's still Valentine's day in Balamb's world!! Aaaaargh~! Isn't it sweet!? ^__^ ***whacks self*** What am I saying?! Heck, on with the story then. I put a musical interlude because it sounds sweet to me. Just think of it as an instrumental. Sorry, if it's corny but it really suits the mood. I hope you understand. 

Last one, I just wanted to thank Jadie and Quis for being so great! Hehe! I'll leave you with this, "All is well that ends well." 

CHAPTER 13: IT'S A FEELING LIKE THIS

__

It is said that every one thousand yearson the night of Valentine's Day, Eros's comet passes by the Earth as a sign of honor and respect to the goddess of love. And whoever sees its descent from the heavens will have his romantic wish come true. 

****

(Dreaming Of You by Selena will play.)

**__**

Quistis Trepe sat by her window, gazing aimlessly above the heavens. The moon was shining brightly that night, a silvery bow in the midst of the starry sky. Tomorrow would be Valentine's Day already. It usually wasn't a big deal to her but whenever she heard the term "Valentine" now, she felt different. Was it because she had changed? She wasn't like this when she felt something for Squall. She was still calm and resolved. 

But then, right at this moment, it appeared to her that she wanted to see those emerald eyes of him, even just a glimpse, then everything would be all right again.

__

Quistis are you still thinking about that Love Potion?

Quistis laughed to herself. Maybe. Maybe that was the reason. Yes, it was that incident with him. It had branded a strong mark inside her. It was right in the middle of her soul, her heart. And no matter how hard she tried to get rid of it, it just kept getting stronger and stronger. Making her feel helpless and, at the same time, feel good about it. Certainly, she liked it, the riveted essence swirling in her heart whenever he was around. 

Quistis wouldn't run anymore. She had changed, all right. Her views weren't that narrow anymore. And if ever she tried to ask herself "Why is that?" she already knew what she was going to answer…

She was just falling in love.

Strange, of all the men in the world, she never really expected to fall for a Seifer Almasy. She didn't pay attention to him when he came back to Garden. She was one with the crowds, giving him a neutral welcome. She even gave no comments about his re-admittance affairs all because she didn't care, at least not that much. If it weren't for that incident with the love potion, she must admit that she would never notice him. 

Although she was sure of what she was feeling now, Quistis knew that it would not be returned, as always. She was used to it. She was only admired and appreciated from a distance; but that was as far as it went. No one wanted to be with her and that was the blatant truth no matter how many times she looked at it. This was her reality.

Quistis leaned her head on the side of the window. She could see a lone star at the far end of the skies. It seemed to be fading but then, as its light grew weaker, it twinkled back again, competing with the other stars as they shone with brilliance. Somehow, she was like that. Whenever she felt like she couldn't take it anymore, she always made sure that she would go on. Making her friends think that she was okay; that she was fine. But no matter how successful one might be, you could never hide the fact that something was missing. It just wouldn't seem right…at all.

She looked at the wall clock behind her. It was 8: 31 p.m. and she still wasn't sleepy. Knowing that the curfew was in effect at 9:00 p.m., an urge to go to the Training Center crept into her. 

Quistis shook her head. If she went out now, she might probably run into him. And she wouldn't want that, would she? He might think she was after him. Even worse, he might laugh at her, again.

She lowered her gaze upon the dark blue ocean. As ridiculous as it might seemed to her, she still wanted to go. Only just to see him.

__

I'm crazy…

Then she looked back at her star_. _"Right…?"

Seifer Almasy's quarter

Same time

Seifer lie awake on his bed, both hands under his head. He could see the night sky in front of him through his window, another peaceful night. Seifer took a deep breath. He was craving for some action since all of the missions nowadays were scarce. He wondered if maybe even the whole world was being filled with love. The bored ex-knight wrinkled his nose slightly.

"Stupid occasion," he grumbled.

**__**

Try and be more polite next time, it adds to your charisma.

Ugh… I swear, that woman is haunting my thoughts! Seifer lifted himself in a sitting position. 

Other than his posse, he didn't care about everyone in Garden. From the moment he had betrayed Balamb Garden, he knew that things would never be the same again. Not that things were good, even before his betrayal. His situation didn't really change that much. He was still the good ol' Seifer Almasy. The legendary bully of the corridors! How he loved that title.

The only thing that he had regretted being Sorceress Ultimecia's knight was the fact that his romantic dream didn't come true. There was no happiness behind her lies, just deceit and sufferings. And he was willing to sacrifice his own home only for that dream of his to be granted. Those were the times when he called himself a desperate sucker. One mistake was enough for him. He wouldn't be too easy to fool next time.

Seifer spotted a mirror at the far side of his bedroom. He could see a blonde man staring back at him. His deep emerald eyes showed sternness and uncertainty that was all hooded up by that cocky smirk on his lips. He tilted his head on one side.

Sometimes, he wondered if he would always stay like this, an arrogant committee leader who never failed to make people's lives miserable.

__

Not that anyone cares… He let out a smirk. He couldn't care less anymore. This was his life and he was happy the way it was. He didn't need anyone to worsen up his current situation, just like the last time with that love potion. But quite honestly, ever since he recovered from the potion, it seemed that something had changed. Especially, the way the blonde instructor kept acting around him.

Seifer quickly shook his head, trying to vanquish that horrible nightmare from his mind. He gawked at the wall clock above him. It was quarter to nine and curfew was at hand. All these bad memories would just drive him insane so it was better if he took a single round outside for some "_rule breaker"._ At least that would make his night.

Sweeping his gray trench coat on its rack, Seifer went out of his room. His trusty gun blade remained by his side just to be sure.

**__**

(Song ends.)

Dormitory Hall 

8:45 p.m.

Outside, the hallway was dead quiet. Seifer attentively prowled his gaze looking for anything suspicious. He grunted and stopped for a while.

__

Drats! Those criminals are smart enough to know Section 5 of my list! No one is stupid enough to lurk out here late at night! He thought, irritated. Now, he was certain that he had gone out for no reason at all. Every SeeD knew about the "Stay up late and be busted" code of their committee. No one would even dare break it, unless they wanted to spend Valentine's Day in detention room with him.

He started to feel dumb. The eerie silence was getting to him but he knew that he would never take any chances. Besides, _great_ things happen when you least expect them. He had a feeling he was going to ruin someone's Valentine tonight. 

Only question was "How sure was he?"

Seifer smirked upon the thought and continued on his way. Whenever he felt a hunch like that, he knew it was accurate. It was one of those great _"Almasy_ _Instincts_" that he naturally had. Well, in his opinion.

His coat swung in the air as he briskly past by several quarters but still no sign of a _rule breaker_. It was then that he heard a clang at the dark hall ahead of him.

He paused to study the bizarre noise but it was only followed by silence. Knowing that the sound wasn't just his imagination, he walked silently towards it. Like a slick detective he was careful not to make any noise. 

__

Well, what do we have here? Seifer said to himself. The blonde ex-knight was thrilled. He was about to bust an unfortunate someone again.

***

Quistis picked up her "Save the Queen" and fastened it by her side, making sure it wouldn't slip again. She was wearing a black jogging pants together with a white T-shirt that she used to wear every time she went to sleep. A handful of sleep powder was stuffed in her pocket. She sure smacked some nasty green Grats from the Training Center. The sleep powder would probably take care of the insomnia she was having.

It was almost nine and she was about to head back to her room. She didn't see Seifer but that was okay. It was probably better that way. 

Tomorrow, Valentine's Day, she would just go with the flow and let the day pass by like any other days. She would hide behind her mask and pretend to be in a happy-go-lucky mood. Act okay even whenever she got out of place by those merry couples. Feign happiness even though she was lonely inside. That wasn't a hard thing to do anyway. She was good at it.

__

It's just a Valentine's Ball. Quistis told herself. It would be all over before she realized it. She gazed ahead. She couldn't see clearly because it was dark. Almost all of the lights weren't open.

Looking at her watch, Quistis began to walk briskly towards her room. She had to hurry up if she wanted to make it before curfew. She didn't want anyone to see her lurk anymore. She wanted to rest now.

Indeed, be careful what you wish for.

Just as she was about to approach her room, a deep voice echoed behind her. Quistis was startled.

"Still haven't learned our lesson, eh?" Seifer stared at her; a glint of bafflement was evident in his eyes. It was Quistis again. But he didn't mind. At least there was a _rule breaker._

Quistis suddenly became stiff. She turned around.

"I don't know what's going on in that head of yours, Instructor. But you've violated curfew again. This time, you're not excused." he stated, then smirked. He reached down on his pocket for his list. 

Quistis paused to stare at him. She glanced at her watch. "What are you talking about?" She tried to speak calmly. "From what I've known, Balamb Garden's curfew is 9:00 p.m."

Seifer stopped writing and shot her a look. "What time do you think it is now?"

"Well…According to this trusty watch of mine, it is only 8:58 p.m." Seifer's smirk faded as Quistis flaunted the digital watch in front of him. A confident smile spread upon her lips. She wasn't about to be busted tonight, at least not now.

"What?" Seifer wrinkled his forehead.

"Now if you'll excuse me, _Mr. Almasy_. I'll be heading back to my room before _curfew_ takes effect," she said, sounding professional. But deep inside, her heart was pounding like crazy. She turned her back away from him and continued to head towards her room.

Seifer couldn't speak and glanced at his own watch. Quistis was absolutely right; it was just a matter of seconds before curfew. He couldn't give her an offense. His one and only prey had escaped. His uplifting spirit had been demolished. His night was ruined. It began to irritate him. 

His jaw tightened. What was Quistis doing out here in the first place, again? Normally, the last person Seifer would expect to see at this late hour was Quistis. She wouldn't wander around like this. It wasn't like her at all. Unless…

"All right _Quistis_, what is this all about?" Seifer hissed; his tone was harsh. He folded his arms.

Quistis froze. _Did he call me by my first name?_ She turned to face him.

"Pardon?" she uttered, not caring about curfew any more.

"Quit the nonsense!" he spat. "Just what is it that you want from me?"

Quistis's chest ebbed, her calm blue eyes became wary. Seifer was dead serious. And that wasn't a good sign. She tried to smile and said, "I don't know what you're talking about, now if you'll…"

"Hyne Quistis! You know damn right what I'm talking about!" He stepped closer to her and Quistis became uneasy. "Something's going on in that blonde head of yours, isn't it?" he whispered, suspicious.

"W-What did you say?" Quistis stepped back. She found it offensive. Seifer was treating her like she wasn't an instructor anymore. It was like she wasn't superior to him at all. That was no way to treat an instructor like her. Even her SeeD cadets wouldn't speak like that to her. She was appalled.

" Mr. Almasy!" she exclaimed to inform Seifer of what he was doing. He wasn't her student any longer. The times that she had called him "Seifer" was long gone. This was the reason why she didn't like him in the first place. Seifer was so boorish.

Seeing Quistis's reaction, Seifer smirked. "Shut up! I don't give a damn about your formalities, _Quistis._" He smirked even more. "You're hiding something."

Quistis became nervous. Seifer was noticing something now. She shouldn't have bothered to push her luck. Now she was about to be cornered by him. 

"I am not hiding anything…!" she denied sharply.

"Many SeeDs kept talking about your vagueness these days." Seifer's cocky stare was fixed on her. "The other night, I caught you sneaking at a very unlikely hour… An instructor persistently told everyone a rumor about you, the love potion and _me_…"

__

Crane…that Jerk! she concluded, too anxious to move an inch. 

"And don't think I haven't heard that you wrote my name on a blackboard." Seifer's smirk didn't fade. He sounded a bit sarcastic.

Quistis's eyes widened. She tried to speak but nothing came out. She was mortified. She felt so low.

__

Did he know it all along?

"Now, you're out here again…" He tilted his head. "…Saying that there's nothing to hide."

__

No…This isn't happening… Quistis didn't know what to do. Her blue eyes clashed helplessly against Seifer's emerald ones. She didn't want to admit it in front of him. No she couldn't. 

"Tell me this then," He frowned. "Why did you do that?"

Quistis stared at him, powerless to defend herself. She was cornered. Would she deny it even if it were useless? Or would she admit it even if she knew he would laugh at her? Looking at Seifer before her, he didn't seem pleased. This moment was like a déjà vu for her. That was the same expression she got when she hinted Squall about her feelings.

Quistis knew that this wasn't good.

"Well I…" she started, unable to continue. _What will I say?_ She had to face it. There was no sense in playing dumb anymore. 

Quistis lowered her gaze and sighed.

"Maybe because I'm…" She let out a brief chuckle then continued. "I'm losing it."

Seifer creased his eyebrow. _ "No kidding…"_

Hearing his snide comment, she quickly looked up at him. "You know why? Because I…"

"Because you're what?" Seifer asked impatiently and Quistis hesitated for a bit.

"Because I…I think I'm…"

And then it happened. All of a sudden, Quistis saw an ominous shadow, which resembled that of a combatant, emerged from the murky hallway, approaching Seifer from behind in an incredible speed. It was running away from something and looked like it was going to attack anything that stood from its path. Quistis's heart froze as she watched Seifer, unaware of what was taking place behind him. 

**__**

"LOOK OUT!" Her body acted on its own. She quickly shoved Seifer and stood in front of him, taking the full blow of the attacker. Quistis closed her eyes.

"Quistis?!" Seifer exclaimed as he turned his head only to see Quistis covering him from something. Everything happened so fast. Quistis was forcefully thrown back as soon as the impact hit her, sending Seifer to the floor with her in his arms. Balamb Garden's red alerts rung in the air and the dim hallways were lightened with red lights in no time.

Not having a clue what hit them, Seifer spanned around and saw the attacker. It was a fat man dressed with tight black leather. He was wearing a night vision goggles and a sharp blunt object was attached in both of his arms. There was blood in one of them. Seifer creased his forehead and looked at Quistis. She wasn't opening her eyes. It was then that Seifer realized that she was bleeding.

__

Oh hyne, Quistis! 

**__**

"Intruders alert! Don't let him get away!" Seifer heard a familiar voice at the end of the hallway. There was no doubt, it was Squall's. The chaos grew even more as soon as all the quarters opened and SeeDs came out. 

Squall, together with Irvine, Zell and several SeeD cadets, passed by and quickly stopped when he noticed them. He told the others to go on ahead. Irvine and Zell tried to stay but Squall insisted that there was no time.

"Quistis!" Squall placed his gun blade by his side and kneeled in front of her. "Seifer! What happened to her?!" He grabbed Seifer by the collar. 

"Let go of me!" Seifer barked and shoved Squall's hand off of him. "Look here Puberty Boy! I should be the one asking you that!" he retorted. "What's going on here?! Who's that guy?"

Squall scowled at Seifer for a second then said, "Spies from Galbadia…" Squall's jaw tightened. "They've been eating the Cafeteria's food supply and are living under Balamb Garden, monitoring our every move."

"What's that?!" 

"Take Quistis to the infirmary! We'll explain everything after we resolve this." Squall stood up and drew his gun blade once again. 

"I don't take orders from a puberty boy!" Seifer hissed and began placing Quistis's arm around his shoulders.

"I'll leave Quistis in your hands then," Squall said. Seeing that Seifer would take her to Infirmary, he nodded and took off. 

Seifer grunted as he tried to lift Quistis off her feet. "Urgh…" she groaned. The bloodstain on her white T-shirt ranged from her shoulder down to her midsection. Seifer wasn't sure where she was hit but Quistis didn't look so good.

"How stupid can you get?" Seifer whispered in his breath, knowing that she wouldn't hear him, and began to scamper towards the Main Lobby's direction. 

The hallway seemed so long for him. Alarmed SeeDs were running in every direction trying to corner the intruders at Garden. Seifer was sort of alone. He had his own instruction. And that was to make his way down the red lighted path towards the Infirmary. Sirens sprung in the air increasing the pressure that he was feeling inside.

__

"I wish I…" 

Quistis was mumbling something, her face buried in Seifer's chest. He could barely hear her. 

__

"Can stay like this…forever." 

"Are you saying something?" Seifer looked down at Quistis. Her eyes were closed. Seifer wondered if she was being delirious. "Damn!" He needed to hurry. 

__

"With you…" Seifer's bewildered gaze was now focused on Quistis. He was listening to her mumble.

They finally reached the Main Lobby. A weak gust of wind swirled over them. The hazy moonlight merged with the red atmosphere. Seifer ran around the vast Lobby, running past some SeeDs again. He could see the Infirmary now.

__

"I love you too."

A jolt of pang pulsated in his chest; Seifer's pace weakened at the moment he heard Quistis utter it. He knew he had to go on, but something was urging him to stop and listen to her sweet voice for more.

"No way," he said and doubled his pace. "Move! Get out of the way!" Seifer shouted as he struggled to squeeze through the crowd. Quistis was beginning to lose her grip. His trench coat was drenched with blood. 

__

"Seifer…"

Seifer looked ahead. There was only one thing running on his mind now; he wouldn't lose Quistis. He wouldn't let it. It just took a snap for him to realize how hard he was on her. How austere he had been all this time over the mediocre instructor that saved his life. He gazed at Quistis's face one last time as he reached the Infirmary. Quistis really was beautiful. Her golden locks lined down the silhouette of her angelic face, as she lay unconscious in his arms. 

Seifer shook his head and stepped inside for Dr. Kadowaki when he noticed something strange. Quistis seemed to have lightened.

"Quistis?"


	14. A Valentine to Remember part I

Disclaimer: All right Squaresoft...All of them are yours!!! They always are!! What do you want me to do already?? chucks head Er...Don't mind me...

A/N: Oh guys...I'M VERY SORRY I DISAPPEARED. Please accept my apology and a solid **_thank you_** for all of you who kept telling me to continue. This is for you, Isa-chan! Thank you so much! huggles Please bear with me for the last chapter though. I told you I'll finish Quisty's Valentine XD

And one more thing, just so you know, this is a funny romance. None of those dark endings shall infest my fic. **giggles** Though I must admit, it's tempting. Mwahahahaha!

-

-

-

CHAPTER 14: A VALENTINE TO REMEMBER part I

-

-

February 14

5: 56 a.m.

Balamb Forest**__**

-

-

The rising glow from the east kissed the linings of the thick trees down to the mildewed rocks, illuminating the dim Balamb forest as the night finally gave way to the dawn. Its rays spreaded like a golden aura, slowly radiating the murky grove in to life.

-

-

Seifer Almasy clutched Hyperion tightly in his hand. Dashing past the shadow shrouded underbrush; he whirled around to slash the bulky branches that were sticking out of the trees.

-

-

I'm a chump!

-

-

"I'm the best there is to it," he huffed.

-

-

The morning grass was crisp beneath his feet, their resiliency marking up each of his steps. The trench coat that had been drenched with blood wasn't with him today thus exposing the tight shirt that he had always worn beneath it. He fastened his pace.

-

-

The SeeDs successfully busted the spies from last night. The casualties were low. It seemed that the coming Ball wouldn't be postponed after all, in fact, it even gave them another reason to celebrate. Galbadia's crazy plot sure was in trouble; their twisted plots had been exposed and were to be acted upon.

-

-

I'm a stallion!

-

-

"I gallop." Surging deeper into the forest, the patterns of the branches flashed across his ivory skin. The sun's rays made his golden hair seem to glow. Seifer hurdled nimbly over a fallen log. He aimed his gunblade at a boulder standing on his path.

-

-

After a serious casting of Curagas and Dr. Kadowaki's assistance, Quistis Trepe was now out of harm's way. Fortunately, the wound was only skin deep but she had lost a lot of blood and plenty of rest would definitely be necessary. Rinoa, Selphie, the Trepes and the others were relieved as soon as they had heard the good news.

-

-

I'm a lion!

-

-

"I devour." With a loud bang, the boulder shattered into bits. Seifer boldly ran through it.

-

-

Certainly, everything in Balamb Garden was settled. Whatever silly affairs Balamb Garden had stored for today was none of his concerns anymore. Even those mischievous kids from Centra were crashing in for tonight's ball. How crazy was that to him.

-

-

I'm a hawk! Seifer slashed a handful of vines that was screening his path. 

-

-

"I soar." 

-

-

But what was crazier was the fact that the goddess statue in the middle of the Main Lobby was stripped of her crimson robe—rendering the statue naked—during the big commotion last night. Nobody knew whom exactly stole Aphrodite's robe and why. It wasn't one of the Galbadian infiltrators that they had caught. All of them were carefully frisked but not a single sign of a robe was found. Because of this, some provincial SeeDs came out in the open and said that it might be an omen. While some desperate perverted SeeDs quickly rejected them by saying that they were just thinking too hard. That the love in the area was even boosted by the statue when it looked like that, wearing only that sleek chain necklace around her neck.

-

-

He could barely remember it but he was sure it was the same chain necklace that was "said to be" stolen by him; the one Quistis had to return.

-

-

Quistis...

-

-

All of a sudden, his pace weakened at the moment Quistis's face flashed before his mind, saying those three little words before she faded out from consciousness. How many times was he haunted by that thought today? It was almost sickening. Atleast that was he used to think it was. Until now, he still couldn't ascertain why Quistis had bothered saving his carcass back there. Surely it wasn't because she was really in love with him, was it? She was delirious. Of course, you would babble when you were like that.

-

-

He continued on to where a small crevice lay, then leaped past it.

-

-

To show indifference to the people around him, to let them know how tough he was, that he was great, the one and only Seifer Almasy. That was his major plan after his incorrigible romantic dream's comedown. There would be no surmising fluffy crap coming out of him. And nothing would change that—_should_ change that.

-

-

I'm a wolf!

-

-

Seifer soon reached the boggy part of the forest. The passing trees were all slanted with its crispy branches booming at his face in a somewhat never-ending fashion. He managed to pass through them with ease; ducking and slashing were his tempo. Yes, he was unstoppable.

-

-

"I hunt."

-

-

What was Quistis to him? That blonde, svelte instructor who had graced Balamb Garden's corridor ever since he could remember. She was everything he considered to be dull, lifeless, and boring. He had never dreamed of becoming her knight. She was always on the lone corner of his attention. Just some blonde woman who happened to be the instructor that failed him on his first ever SeeD test.

-

-

But then...that face...

-

-

He shook his head. What was wrong with him? It was Quistis Trepe he was talking about. Hundreds of SeeDs might be throwing themselves at her feet all right, but he was different. He would never look at her that way. Why was he seeing this now?

-

-

Would he thank her for saving him? Or would it just make him look stupid? If he was the one who had been hit, he was sure as hell he would live. Of course he wouldn't be that hurt as much as it damaged her. Why did she do it in the first place, anyway? She just made her situation worse; for her friends, her students, Matron and maybe...even for him. He found it foolish.

-

-

I'm a rock!

-

-

The light of the sun gleamed through his eyes as he neared towards the end of the woods. Closer, closer—dashed Seifer as he gave one final slash at the prickly branch that stood on his path. He burst out in the open feeling the ocean's breath rush upon his face.

-

-

Seifer stopped, panting as he thrust Hyperion to the earth. He glanced up at the pristine sky. The morning sun was shimmering together with the ocean. It was dazzling.

-

-

Then again, for a woman to be bold enough to do that, he knew she had to be Quistis. He knew how tough she was. Oh, he knew that very well, he always had.

-

-

"I don't crumble..."

-

-

-

**Main Lobby**

9:00 a.m.

-

-

**"Haaaaaappy Valentine's Day, Balamb Garden!!"** an extremely cheerful voice boomed in each and every intercom around the area, earning a series of whistles and happy hoots from all the SeeDs. At long last, the big day had finally come. No more would there be another session of torturous SeeD missions, decorating, planning, and waiting. This was the day for all of them to have fun, be merry, and socialize. 

-

-

"Selphie?" Irvine wondered from one corner, staring up at the blaring intercom before him. _Since when did she become Garden's morning announcer?_

-

-

"**_In merely 10 hours, the most awaited Valentine's Ball will be held!" _**Selphie's jolly voice echoed.

**-**

**-**

Irvine gawked at the intercom. All the girls—mainly from the decorations committee—that he had asked for the Ball were already taken long before he had a chance to ask them. Some of them even turned him down for religious reasons. Looking at Selphie's chirpy mood, it didn't appear to him that she was 'dateless'. He knew she was still angry at him for some reason he didn't know.

-

-

"In honor to our goddess, Hyne and Aphrodite, we're going to dance the night away!"

-

-

Irvine sighed. He couldn't believe this. He was Balamb Garden's Casanova. No Casanova would go to a formal ball without a date. This seemed out of line to him. It had never occurred to him before.

-

-

Rubbing his chin, he eyed the ground. _This isn't good...I think it's time to take measures. Should I? Or shouldn't I...That is the question._ The corners of his mouth twitched.

-

-

"Uh...Hey Irvine," called a voice from behind him that made him stiffen. Atleast he knew that voice didn't come from a female. Creasing his forehead, he quickly turned to see who it was.

-

-

"Squall...?" Irvine's tone had a glint of surprise in it. He glanced around, wondering what on earth was he doing here. It looked like nobody noticed Balamb Garden's commander loitering around. Everyone was too preoccupied.

-

-

"Oh, hey man," Irvine grinned and pointed at the intercom. "Valentine's day today. I can't wait for the ball already. Are you all set?"

-

-

Squall stared back at him, face blank.

-

-

"So, what are we doing here? Aren't you suppose to be in your office?" Irvine tilted his head on one side and continued, "I see you got Selphie as your personal announcer today." His grin widened. "Whatever happened to Rinoa?"

-

-

This guy, Squall's eyes narrowed. Irvine was talkative today. He concluded that Irvine probably didn't have a date for the ball. The cowboy was blossoming with intrigue questions again. The type that always had something to do with affairs. Squall didn't answer his questions, instead he said, "We have a problem." 

-

-

Irvine shut up. His forehead wrinkled. "Problem?"

-

-

"This is our day, and it's going to be our night!" Every syllable Selphie projected made the speakers lurch. 

-

-

"That's right," Squall replied. "It's about those Galbadian spies from last night. I found out something about them." He eyed the place apprehensively. "Those spies didn't manage to sneak in Garden on their own..." His voice tightened. "Someone gave them access."

-

-

"What?"

-

-

"We hope to jinx that brute who stole Aphrodite's robe!" Selphie boldly blurted out. 

-

-

"A layout of Balamb Garden and a keycard was extracted from the perpetrators. They won't tell us anything about it."

-

-

"An insider..?" uttered Irvine. "They couldn't have gotten those outside Garden."

-

-

Squall pressed his lips over his gums. "Exactly." He nodded. "And he's leaking top secret garden information. This mole knows a lot about us."

-

-

This can't be good. Irvine's jaw tightened. "Does the headmaster know about this?"

-

-

"Whatever is done at night will be exposed at daylight!"

-

-

"Yes. But that's the far as it should go. The rest of Garden do not know anything about it. They don't have to. We have everything under control." Squall assured, but his tone was wavering.

-

-

"Man, we need to find this spy or something bad might happen." Irvine said. "How about Zell?"

-

-

"You don't have to worry about him. He's with me when I interrogated them." Reaching down on his pocket, Squall pulled out a dark blue keycard. "Here." He handed it to Irvine. "We're going to dig Garden's profiles, from SeeD instructors down to cadets. Use that to access the main frame."

-

-

"So, rest assured and get those peppy moods on the go..."

-

-

"When you say 'we', just how many of us are you talking about?" Irvine grabbed the keycard and thrust it in one of the pocket of his trench coat.

-

-

"You, me, and Zell," Squall stated simply. "Letting the other cadets know about this will be risky." He started to turn around. "I'll go skim through all the instructors' profile. You do the cadets, page me if you find anything conspicuous."

-

-

"I gotcha," Irvine imitated a 'gun' with his hand and flicked it towards Squall. The silent commander nodded and began walking away when...

-

-

"Oh, and Squall." Irvine called. "Good luck! Hope you won't make your Valentine's date wait too long at the ball." He smirked.

-

-

Valentine's date... Squall frowned at Irvine. "Save it. You need it more than I do." 

-

-

"_Because we're going to rock Balamb Garden tonight!! Whoohooo!" _The whole place rocked with cheering.

-

-

-

**Quad (Later that day)**

5: 32 p.m.

-

-

The steamy scent of fresh roses that was bordering the Quad invigorated the Valentine spirit in the air. Ellone could be seen at the entrance, standing in front of the children piled in a double line like a drawn out '11'. They were all wearing their cupid costume once again. Selphie and Rinoa, wearing a white baby tee fronted by a red heart, stood by her, the latter on the left and the former on the right. Today, the kids were expected to do their final rehearsal for tonight's ball. All the excitement and enthusiasm were all plastered on Ellone's face.

-

-

"Uh...Ellone," Selphie started. "Just checking if I heard you perfectly...but you're planning to make the kids jog around the garden to condition their voices for the song number. I'm wrong right?" She tried to chuckle.

-

-

Ellone smiled then turned to face Selphie. "No, that's right."

-

-

Rinoa cut in as if she had fully understood Ellone's motives. "You see Selphie, it's like a warm-up. She's planning to—"

-

-

"Red heart sucks," a pale girl standing in front of Rinoa grumbled, staring at the big fluffy heart on her T-shirt. "Psh!" said a boy with a hair like that of a corn. "Why do you think cupids shoot hearts down for, birdbrain?"

-

-

"What did you call me?!" The girl turned to him.

-

-

"Sssshh... Now, now kids." Ellone brought a finger in front of her lips and motioned to the children. "Remember, cupids don't fight against each other. They work with each other." Her smile quickly cut the growing tantrums over them. "Understood?"

-

-

"Yes, Ms. Ellone," the children said altogether as if reading something from a book.

-

-

"Good." Ellone said then addressed Selphie. "Actually, the kids are nervous about tonight's ball. This is their first time performing in front of large crowd and their voices might get shaky if they sing apprehensively. They need to loosen up and get those blood on their legs pumping." She smiled sweetly at the orphans. From the moment she took over Matron's job at Centra, her attachment to these kids had grown deeper and deeper. Truly, they were her little angels.

-

-

Circulate the blood in their systems... Rinoa grumbled to herself. Her smile didn't die. _Was that really necessary? _The mini-devils didn't look nervous to her. She clasped her hands. "Oh, I see. Nice idea." 

-

-

"Heh—" Selphie tried to giggle. "Yeah! Cool!! Gee Ellone, you sure know how to handle kids like them."

-

-

Ellone nodded as thanks. Taking a deep breath, she said. "Okay, kids. We're going to jog around garden to drive away the butterflies in our tummy, all right? Are you ready?."

-

-

"Yes, Ms. Ellone."

-

-

"Great!" she said with glee. "Aunt Rinoa and Aunt Selphie will be with us too—" The two petite forced a smile. "Now..." Ellone turned around and started to jog in her post. "Come on, follow me! One-two, one-two."

-

-

"Er..." Selphie blinked and stared at how Ellone sprung from foot to foot. She had that certain manner of jogging. She looked like she was doing the boogie. Her shoulders were connected to her feet. If her left foot went up, her left shoulders went up; right foot went down, right shoulder would follow. Ellone eyed the two, urging them to follow as well.

-

-

"Oh, right!" the two cried in unison then began to jog in their post as well. Shortly, the kids followed.

-

-

"Good!" said Ellone over her shoulders, not missing a rhythm. "Okay, on we go!" She hopped to her feet and rhythmically jogged her way outside the Quad, the children and the two girls following closely behind her.

-

-

Outside on the wide hallway of the Main lobby, sprinting past the dozens of SeeDs scattered around the place, Rinoa felt her face blush. Ellone was in front of them. This seemed kind of awkward to her. She glanced at Selphie who glanced back at her. The bouncy SeeD had that 'Why am I doing this?' look on her face too.

-

-

"One-two, one-two," their group chanted as they hustled along the hallway. Diverse responses from the some of the SeeDs they came about flung in their ears.

-

-

"Oh, look! Aren't those the kids from Centra?"

-

-

"My, what adorable little cupids."

-

-

"I know this is some sort of a pre-parade for tonight. I just know it!"

-

-

"Heh, Selphie and Rinoa...? Ellone boogie jogging? What the heck?"

-

-

This is definitely unnecessary, Rinoa thought, trying not to make eye contacts to those that they had passed by. 

-

-

The blonde kid behind them started singing the old time favorite Angelo song. And a fleeting funeral moment crossed the raven-haired sorceress's head.

-

-

"There was a hobo had a dog and Angelo was his name-o"

-

-

Rinoa's eyes narrowed. _This is all for 'Sis' because we love her. Yes, and to make sure everything will go perfectly for tonight's ball. Yes, that's it. I have to keep that in mind. _

-

-

"A-N-GE-L-O, A-N-GE-L-O" the other girl followed and sang with him. 

-

-

Ellone tilted her head towards Rinoa and smiled apologetically. It took all of Rinoa's concentration to make her mouth smile. She shook her head and motioned, "It's just a song." Ellone nodded and continued jogging.

-

-

"A-N-GE-L-O, and Angelo was his name-o" joined some of the tots behind them.

-

-

"There was a hobo had a dog and Angelo was his name-o" It didn't take long until all of the kids were singing it.

-

-

"A-N-GE-L-O, A-N-GE-L-O"

-

-

It's just a song... it's just a song. Rinoa said to herself as they chanted the song over and over while they circled the lobby. She thought she heard Selphie humming with them. And she quickly eyed her. 

-

-

Selphie flashed a big grin and a 'sweatdrop' when Rinoa threw her a glance. The cheery coordinator knew what that meant.

-

-

"A-N-GE-L-O and Angelo was his name-o"

-

-

"Boss, I love this song," Raijin blurted out excitedly as soon as the children passed by them. They were hanging out near the Infirmary and were in the middle of their never-ending patrol.

-

-

Seifer--face stern, arms folded--leaned on a fancy metal railing serving as a small partition between the lobby's elevator and the walkway. Raijin and Fujin were both stationed beside him, amiably looking for anything that was not right in the area.

-

-

"Shut up, Raijin." Seifer grumbled, then eyed the ground. Raijin was at it again. Fujin stood there silently and followed the jogging squad—cantering past them—with her eyes. But Raijin wasn't listening. He hummed and jerked his head from side to side.

-

-

"Hm, hm, hmhmhm. Hm. hm, hmhmhm."

-

-

Seifer eyed Fujin and gestured towards Raijin. The black SeeD was so moved by the song. Fujin helped him snapped out of his bubble of glee with a hard elbow thrust on his right gut. Being a person who could feel, Raijin let out a cry of agony.

-

-

"Geez, I was just havin' fun y'know? So grumpy," he said afterwards, rubbing his side. He watched the joggers disappear from view."PATROL!" the eye-patched woman ordered and all Raijin could do was to follow. It had been a while since they had stationed themselves here in front of the Infirmary. Raijin noticed that this was the only place that they had gone for their rounds today. There was still a lot of place to patrol.

-

-

After a few while of their 'rulebreaker watch', Raijin spoke. "Er...Boss...don't think ya think we've spent lot of time on this spot already?" He scratched the back of his head. "Can't we move onto the Cafeteria now? Y'know, cos it's been two hours since we--"

-

-

"Why? Is there a problem with that, Raijin?" Seifer brought his eyes on him. His face was stern.

-

-

Raijin let out a small chuckle. "Psh! Naw, no problem at all, Boss." He slumped his shoulders forward and went back on his watch. "Yeah, I like this place too, y'know? Lots of joggers an' pretty ladies, y'know? We should hang out here often. I say this place is 'Whoa'."

-

-

Fuijin rolled her eyes. Their attention was cut when the elevator near them chimed. The posse tilted their heads to see Matron come out of it, Xu walking beside her. Apparently, the two ladies were too busy talking to each other to notice them on the side.

-

-

At the sight of them, Seifer stiffened; his arms unfolded slowly. He watched Matron and Xu make their way towards the Infirmary like a small kid eyeing his favorite lollipop as it made its way to Candy Land. Seifer didn't know what exactly made him linger in front of the Infirmary. He just found himself wanting to remain there. He didn't feel like patrolling anywhere but here. As if they were going to catch a rulebreaker today. He knew better than to suspect those soppy SeeDs.

-

-

Damn, will I go...or not, Seifer thought and turned to look at his posse. 

-

-

"Ohhh, Matron and Xu." Raijin uttered, looking at them. "Man, it's a good thing Instructor Quistis wasn't seriously injured, y'know? Atleast the blonde population is still the same...ehehehe..." He went back to doing his job.

-

-

Seifer cast Raijin a weird look. Then he grunted. _Bah...never mind... _He decided not to see the instructor and remain outside instead. He didn't have enough guts to go inside. What would he say to her anyway? A simple 'Thank you for saving me' and a walk out? That would sound extremely stupid. And what would his posse think if he did go in for Quistis? Uncertainties and insecurities flooded Seifer's mind. Whatever it was that was happening to him, he didn't like it. He was changing.

-

-

Fujin secretly watched Seifer from where she was. Seifer's uneasy expression on his face gave it all. He wanted to go inside and see how Quistis was doing. But what could she do? If ever she said something, Seifer would lash out on her and tell her to shut up. And pissing him off was the last thing she wanted to do. She averted her gaze from him to the walkway.

-

-

A strike of another silver hair caught Fujin's eyes. She swiveled her head only to see a part of his face. A bouquet of freshly picked roses filled her nose as he casually brushed past her. Fujin's eyebrows arched. It was Instructor Crane.

-

-

Seifer's stern look on his face deepened at the moment he caught sight of him. He had heard of 'Crane', all right. That purple-blue eyed instructor that was of the same age as him and Quistis. Not that Seifer cared about this loser but he wondered why on Earth was he here. His question was quickly answered when Crane swerved towards the Infirmary hall. Seifer's eyebrows met in a suspicious fashion.

-

-

The hell..? he thought, eyeing the red roses cradled on the instructor's hands. _What is this jerk up to...?_

-

-

**-**

**Commander's Office**

6:00 p.m.

-

-

The whole office was a little dim with only the weakening surge of the setting sun filtering through the clear, glass window to lighten it. The place was a mess. Papers and more papers were scattered all over his desk, or even under it, though considering the room's illumination, the trashes weren't that evident. Squall's eyes were glued to the portable laptop sitting on his desk, attentively skimming through the lists of current instructors in Garden. He scrutinized their files very carefully; from the day they had entered Garden, their Cadet days up to their current agenda.

-

-

This is hopeless... Squall shut his eyes and massaged them with his fingers. He had been in this spy hunt for merely hours now and still; he couldn't find anything out of the ordinary. Tried as he might to think that everything was normal, there was always this uncertain feeling that kept telling him something was wrong on these files. 

-

-

Moments later, the door swung open.

-

-

"Yo Commander!" Zell blurted out in a hurry clutching a piece of paper in his hand. "We've found our mole!"

-

-

Squall stood up from his seat. "What's that?"

-

-

Zell paused to catch his breath first before replying, "One of the infiltrators from last night finally squeaked...! That spy is in here all right!" He strode to the commander's desk. "You wouldn't believe who it is."

-

-

"Wait—" said Squall. This was too good to be true. "They talked? How did you manage to pull that out of those Galbadians? They never cooperate no matter what you do to them."

-

-

The tattooed blonde straightened his back. "Tch, you know I can be slick sometimes when it comes to interrogation, Squall." He shrugged and let out a chortle. "Who would've thought those dudes have been eating hotdogs and nothing but hotdogs "while hiding underground" Garden for months now?"

-

-

"I know that," Squall uttered. "They're the reason why Balamb Garden's food supply was down, most especially hotdogs. But what-"

-

-

"Oh yeahhh, they're the ones behind that food shortage." Zell said and centered his weight on one side. "Man, I completely forgot. Those buttheads..." He shook his head and continued. "Well, it turns out that they never want to see another hotdog again so I threatened them and said I'll serve them nothing but hotdogs and hotdog juices for another month while we have them captive. The bozos cried—dude, literally—" He laughed. "Then begged, then yeah, confessed." he ended in a proud tone.

-

-

"Er—I see." Squall said--face blank--though inside, he couldn't help but laugh. Those pudgy Galbadians sure needed a time out for all those fat cholesterol that had been burrowed inside their oily skins. Norg was thinner than they were now.

-

-

He coughed. "Moving on, who's the insider?"

-

-

At the sound of that, Zell's face slowly turned grim. He nodded and tapped the piece of paper down Squall's desk. It was a tattered instructor profile. A picture of middle-aged man wearing spectacles, dark-haired, with a long, pointy nose—like an upside down arrow stuck in the middle of his face—was the first thing he saw. Squall knew all the faces of the instructors here in Balamb Garden yet he had never seen this man before. He let his eyes drop to the first letters in the paper.

-

-

"What the hell?" he couldn't help but murmur. His forehead creased at the moment he read the man's name.

-

-

"Crane...Cypher Crane."

-

-

"That guy was the real Crane." Zell pointed out. "He was killed and replaced by this dude right here—" Zell took out a small pocket photo from his pants and pressed it down the table revealing a ragged looking silver-haired guy with sharp purple blue eyes, making his features seem rather notorious. "—

-

-

Few months ago during his transfer from Trabia up to here," he continued.

-

-

Squall's jaw clenched as he looked down to check the small photo of the their suspect. "This instructor..." He was very familiar with him all right.

-

-

"All the info in his profile were carefully rigged by Galbadia. Those oafs had it all planned out." Zell said.

-

-

"Call Irvine," Squall said abruptly. "We need to locate this man right away." He rested his hand on top of the laptop and shut it with a faint snap.

-

-

"Gotcha."

-

-

-

**Infirmary**

6:30 p.m.

-

-

"I'm really okay, Matron," Quistis said with a small chuckle. "This cut is nothing." She was lying comfortably in one of the infirmary bunks. Her bloody top was changed into a clean, white linen tee but her jogging pants from last night was still on her. Her flowing, blonde hair was neatly tucked on one of her shoulders and a splint encased her left arm. Besides the wound, and the feeling of weakness due to her lost of blood, every system in Quistis's body was working properly.

-

-

"All right." Matron sighed. "If you say so." She ran a hand on her head and brushed a stray lock away from her eyes. "We shall take our leave now. The ball is about to start."

-

-

Xu walked beside Matron and beamed at Quistis. "Happy Valentine's Day to you," she said.

-

-

Happy Valentine indeed, Quistis bitterly thought to herself, maintaining her smile. "Happy Valentine's Day to you too." 

-

-

She watched Matron and Xu make their way into the doorway. She wanted to ask them about Seifer but she didn't have the chance or courage to open her mouth for it. Dr. Kadowaki told her he was the one who brought her here in the Infirmary when she lost her consciousness. If only she could see him. She would've greeted him a happy Valentine's Day too.

-

-

"...Quistis are you listening?" Matron was looking straight at her by the doorway.

-

-

"Oh, are you saying something?" Quistis blinked. She was getting detached again.

-

-

Crane laughed from beside her. He had brought her some flowers earlier and had been sitting beside her bed for an hour, chitchatting with Matron and Xu about the ball. Quistis still didn't know what kind of force had brought him to visit her but she couldn't help but notice the instructor's certain _concern_ for her today. "Yes, you really should pay attention, you know that, Instructor Trepe," he said. "Matron was just saying that Rinoa and Selphie are going to come by to check you up later."

-

-

"Oh, is that so? That would be nice." Quistis smiled. "They're doing a good job at the ball."

-

-

"Yes, they are. You better tell them that," Matron said. "Well...Take care _Quisty_." She glanced at Crane from in front of her. "I'll leave her up to you."

-

-

Crane nodded. "Oh, you can count on it, Madame." He strode to where Matron and Xu were to open the door for them.

-

-

"Yes, Instructor Quistis will be fine here." Dr. Kadowaki pushed herself away from her table to stand beside Crane. "Don't worry about a thing."

-

-

"Thanks for the visit," Quistis bid as Xu and Matron walked out of the door. She lifted herself in a sitting position. She was still a bit dizzy but she was okay. There was an awkward pause in the room. Crane turned to look at her.

-

-

"Feeling better?" Dr. Kadowaki asked, then approached her.

-

-

"Yeah, a little dizzy, but I'm okay," Quistis replied.

-

-

The doctor nodded. She eyed Crane. "And you, Instructor Crane, aren't you going to the ball too?"

-

-

Crane's smile widened. "Yes, I am," he stated, staring at her. "Oh, I'll be there soon. Got to take care of business."

-

-

Quistis creased her forehead and looked down. "I see...Business, like what? Womanizing?" she kidded.

-

-

Crane cackled for a moment before saying, "No, business like this—" He brought up his hand and swiftly hit the back of Dr. Kadowaki's neck, sending her crashing on Quistis's bed, limp.

_-_

_-_

"Instructor Crane...What's the meaning of this?" Quistis managed to cough up but all Crane's reply was a sick smile.


	15. A Valentine to Remember part II

Disclaimer: FF8 is not mine.

OOC: When it comes to procrastinating the last final chapter of this story, I'm proud to say that noone beats me. Take that! 4 years hiatus LOL I'm truly sorry for disappearing. I really was going to put everything here in this chapter, but it would be too long and I'd feel rushed. -- So it looks like this isn't my last update yet. The good parts are still to come.

LASTLY, thank you all for the reviews you've given me. I get them from time to time during the hiatus and I just want to say you guys are awesome. I have better grammar now so I hope this chapter makes it better lmao Come on, it's been years. Okay, I should just shut up now and let Irvine open the showww! Belated Happy Valentine's Day everyone.

-

-

-

CHAPTER 15: A Valentine To Remember part 2

-

February 14

Grand Ballroom

6:54 p.m.

-

-

-

Sweet melody permeated the air as more SeeDs, clad in their best uniforms and gowns, entered the ballroom by pairs. White petals littered the red carpet. Red roses climbed the white pillars that lined the great room. Draperies flowed from the ceiling to the floor. The sparkling chandeliers outshone the hazy moonlight coming from the glass windows. The vast dance floor was flooded with couples twirling about with the music. At long last, the Valentine's ball had come. For everyone, waiting for this event felt like forever and being able to celebrate it with the one they love was indeed surreal.

-

-

"If the word beauty doesn't befit you then I don't know what does," Irvine said to a passing girl dressed in jade with a matching wink.

He was about to ask her if she was alone when her masculine date came back holding two glasses. Irvine quickly backed off and resumed his posing against the wall. He could almost cry. This was the sixth girl already. He was happy with all the skin that he'd been seeing, but it seemed like his life span would be shortened if he even dared touch one of them. But no, such meager disappointments wouldn't discourage Irvine. He went through a lot of trouble dry-cleaning his best SeeD uniform after all.

-

-

_There doesn't seem to be anything suspicious around here...So far._ Aside from lady hunting, Squall assigned him to stand guard for anything suspicious at the ball. Zell were to check the first floor, and Squall went to the B1 control room to bar all potential escape routes for the mole. Should the worse case scenario occurred, they just had to keep in mind that the whole place was filled with Balamb SeeDs. Whoever that mole was, he was one step away from kingdom come.

-

-

The solemn atmosphere turned into a energetic one when a new band entered the stage. They started playing a revised version of 'Dance with the Balamb Fish.' Irvine's wry smirk died. He needed a date. It was abnormal for him to not have a date on times like this. Whatever happened to the girls that were all over him the other day? Did they all desert him? The thought of Selphie flashed momentarily in his head.

-

-

_That's right. _He remembered once again. For some reason he couldn't comprehend, Selphie seemed upset with him. Honestly, he didn't know anyone crazy enough to ask her to the ball other than him. He wondered if she didn't go to the ball because she had no date. There was no sign of Selphie anywhere. She was very cheerful a while ago too. Was she pretending? If she were, then she would certainly be heartbroken.

-

-

Was it his fault for not asking her to the ball? Certainly he did forget to ask her, but it should have been something that didn't need to be put to words. Irvine's face became worried. Maybe that was it. Maybe he should apologize for not supporting her enough. He couldn't stand looking at 'Sephie's' lonely face.

-

-

Irvine stood up straight, fixing the ends of his collar. It wouldn't hurt to leave his post for a couple of minutes, would it? He was going to look for Selphie. He was just about to take a step when the song ended. The sound of an overly familiar voice boomed from the microphone on the stage.

-

-

"Enjoying ourselves, everyone?!" asked Selphie in max volume. She was wearing a hot red number that reached up to her thighs. A loud cheering was her reply.

-

-

"Of course they are! The night is just starting." Irvine finally recognized the vocalist who was sharing the microphone with Selphie. He and Selphie were stirring up the crowd with their contagious grins and funny words. They were even throwing their hands around each other's shoulders. They were like real buddies.

-

-

Cho...Choco...Chocobies. He remembered the band's name. Actually, who wouldn't? The good-looking vocalist was the guy who got lost in Cactuar Island and was found half-buried under the sand looking like an urchin. His photo was all over the Balamb Times. He wondered when did his image recover. Moreover, Selphie and him looked a little too close while sharing the microphone stand. A little more closer and the two could swap faces. Whatever buddy-buddy script they were following, it sure looked convincing. 

-

-

"Now let's get to business!" Selphie pumped her fist. "We're going to start Balamb Garden's annual Valentine Ball program proper!" A thunderous clap filled the ballroom.

-

-

Irvine grunted and slapped his forehead the way Squall would. From the looks of it, he seemed to be the only idiot worrying about nothing. Selphie looked even more cheerful than ever.

-

-

Look a little more depressed, will you? he thought to himself. 

-

-

Was it possible that he didn't really have that much effect on her? It was true that there were times that she did treat him like dirt or act like a jealous orangutan around him, but lately with all the craziness that had happened, she appeared more distant. _Does she really? _He rubbed his chin. Another voluptuous woman passed by. Irvine automatically resumed his suave posing.

-

-

-

Main Lobby

Same time

-

-

Seifer's footsteps resounded rather loudly as he emerged from the Training Center into the empty lobby. His posse was not beside him this time. They were at the Ball. He sent them away. Since they kept wondering about the event and kept complaining how SeeD-ridden the first floor was, he might as well let them go and have fun by themselves.

-

-

"Tch," Seifer grumbled. "And they still chose to stick with lil ol' me." He _had_ to order Fujin and Raijin to get rid of them. A task for them to do an undercover probation was the perfect excuse for them to go. If they stay with him, he would just plague them with his bad mood.

-

-

It's better for them to have a break...once in a while...Perhaps. 

-

-

Seifer stopped in his tracks. He frowned. It appeared that his brain had just said something funny. He just sounded too considerate back there. Was he always like that? Better to have a break?_ Better to have a break, my foot. _Wouldn't he prefer it more if he could drag down his posse into his foul mood? In this way, he wouldn't be the only one having a bad time. If he were going to suffer, better to make others suffer too. It was only logical.

-

-

"Childish."

-

-

He gazed at the ground. No, that wasn't it. Everything he wanted to do, he did because he felt like it. It was just this time, he wanted an excuse to be alone. Right now, he was starting to suspect if the damn potion Rinoa and Selphie had made contained a side effect to it. Why was it that the thought of Quistis was giving him a hard time? He hadn't thanked her for that crazy stunt she pulled last night. He really was planning to see how she was faring, but somehow, it looked like it would take him a decade to get to the Infirmary. Why was it so hard to face her? When did he start thinking about what other people think?

-

-

The corridor leading to the Infirmary came into view. He continued walking, emerald eyes looking straight ahead. The last time he was in this corridor, he was running like his life depended on it. _Quistis...huh..._ In his mind, the last image of her was the pallor condition she was in as they settled her on a gurney–the sight of her bloody shirt, the sight of her unconscious. He knew she was out of danger now, but it was of no effect. If this uneasiness was what one would call guilt, then it would make perfect sense. He could still remember the last words he heard from her last night.

-

-

Exhaling, Seifer clenched his jaw and stood outside the doorway.

-

-

"'I love you,' she said?" Seifer mumbled. _I heard smoking weed produces the same effect._ This time, he hoped Quistis would be more rational about what she says to him from now on, especially when delirious. He might just use it against her. His lips twitched. He was going to see how good she was patched up. It was now or never. The sliding door opened automatically as soon as he stepped inside the Infirmary. Inside, the wind was blowing from the open window. The lights were off.

-

-

Seifer creased his forehead and opened the lights. Much to his surprises, Dr. Kadowaki was lying unconscious at the foot of an empty hospital bed. There was noone inside other than her.

-

-

"What the hell happened here?" The blonde SeeD spat and quickly attended to the doctor. "Dr. Kadowaki!" he called, "Doctor! Snap out of it."

-

-

The doctor moaned. Her heavy eyelids began to lift.

-

-

"Hey doctor!" he called once again, tapping her cheek. She finally came to. "Tell me who did this."

-

-

She stared at Seifer's face for a moment before a frightened look swathe her face. Her hands grabbed Seifer's trench coat. "You...have to hurry. Find Instructor Crane, he's a traitor to Garden! He took...he took Quistis with him."

-

-

Her grip on Seifer tightened. "Please, after them." Seifer remembered Crane's face from earlier as he entered the infirmary holding flowers. For a moment there, he ran out of words.

-

-

-

Grand Ballroom

8:00 p.m.

-

-

"My funny Valentine, sweet comic Valentine  
You make me smile with my heart  
Your looks are laughable! Unphotographable  
Yet you're my favorite work of art" 

-

-

Little cupids littered the stage as they sang and swayed to the upbeat tune. They were surprisingly synchronized. After a series of performances, it was the little orphans' turn to show off what they had been practicing since day one. The audience was cooing every now and then about how cute the children looked.

-

-

Ellone bit her handkerchief. "I am so proud of these angels." She glanced at Rinoa and Selphie who were wearing the same red dress. Ellone saw it as their form of uniform. "It is all thanks to the both of you." She smiled at them.

_-_

_-_

_You better be._ Rinoa absentmindedly thought as she watched the children. _These creatures did put us through a lot of hardships._ She could have dressed more extravagantly but there really was noone to show off to. Squall was never going to show up. _Squall._ His name was striking. She hoped molds would grow on him as he mope inside that cave he called office.

_-_

_-_

_I bet his whole reaction to my feelings is 'whatever'. Well, whatever! I don't care about that stiff anymore. _Her eyes narrowed.

-

-

"Rinoa?" Ellone blinked at her.

-

-

"Is your figure less than GreekIs your mouth a little weak  
When you open it to speak  
Are you smart?"

-

-

"Hehe, don't mind her Ellone. She's just being moved by the children's performance," Selphie replied and forcefully threw an arm around Rinoa. The raven-haired sorceress flinched and quickly smiled at Ellone.

"Uh, that's right! Ahaha...hahaha...!" Rinoa laughed crookedly. "They have great potential."

-

-

"But don't change a hair for me  
Not if you care for me  
Stay little Valentine stay  
Each day is Valentine's day"

-

-

"Lalala," Raijin hummed, standing beside the punch table. "Ya know, Fuj? I remember when I was a young'un, I would sing songs like this." He closed his eyes and swayed his index finger from side to side. Contrary to him who was wearing his usual vest and pants, and not to mention the only smug-looking guy in the ballroom, Fujin was wearing an elegant silver dress that flowed up to her heels. Her gaze would scan the room from time to time to spot any illegal harassment. This was what Seifer wanted them to do after all.

-

-

"PEACEFUL." she couldn't help but say. Indeed, it was too peaceful. Everything was all going smoothly. Fujin started to think that maybe it was better if they never left Seifer's side. It was a mistake that she let herself be dragged here. An extravagant party like this never suited her.

-

-

Her attention was diverted when she noticed a Chocobo mascot pass by the punch table. It was the oddest thing ever. A chocobo mascot in a formal Valentine's ball–amidst all of the well-primmed SeeDs–someone had the gall to wear a chocobo suit to the ball. She shook her head in sympathy. Fujin had a deep understanding about cases like this. In fact, she had seen worse. The eye-patched SeeD slipped a glance at Raijin who was now devouring all of the finger foods in the table. The feeling was like watching a hungry caveman eat Cheetos. It looked like the reason why the punch table was being avoided wasn't because they were Seifer's posse afterall. Her soft smirk died when she realized something.

-

-

"SUSPICIOUS." she exclaimed, turning back to where the 'suspicious' guy in the Chocobo suit was. To her surprises, he was already right in front of her. His face could be clearly seen through the yellow beak of the suit. All Fujin could do was blink.

-

-

"I found them, Zell," he said, touching the side of the suit's head. He seemed to be using a communicator inside. He looked at Fujin and added, "Where is Seifer Almasy?"

-

-

Fujin and Raijin silently gawked at the yellow chocobo mascot in front of them.

-

-

"There's been a turn of events. We need your committee's cooperation," demanded the chocobo guy.

-

-

"Commander Squall Leonhart?" Raijin curiously wondered, pointing at him. "You're the Commander, righ–" Squall quickly shoved his left wing on Raijin's greasy mouth. He warily looked around to see if someone had heard them. Fortunately, the children's song made it hard for other people to notice their conversation. He sighed, vexed.

-

-

"NOT HERE." Fujin answered, shaking her head. "He's acting weird. Just like you." She looked at Squall. If she wasn't mistaken, that was her longest line yet in the whole story.

-

-

A large applause and hoots filled the area as the orphans finished their Valentine song. Squall looked at the stage and saw Rinoa ushering the orphans. If there was an easier way to do this, he would've done it already. Dressing as a Chocobo was the only way he could step foot inside the ballroom without Rinoa noticing him. Since Rinoa developed a grudge against Chocobos when Angelo died, she didn't want anything to do with anything Chocobos. Besides, this matter with Galbadia didn't have anything to with her. It was for her own best interest.

-

-

Squall cleared his throat and turned back to Fujin. He was just about to open his mouth to speak when the lights in the whole area died. The sound of the double doors shutting followed by a woman's scream was heard. Noone knew what hit them.

-

-

"What was that?!" Apprehension suddenly took hold of the joyous Ballroom..

-

-

"A scream, stupid!"

-

-

"You callin' me stupid!?" Conversations such as that ensued for a while and the next the thing they knew, everyone in the area was making a ruckus. The orphans suddenly screamed in fear and made matters worse. The SeeDs started running around in frenzy–some trying to find the cause of the blackout while some were trying slip away from the place, while some took advantage of the darkness.

-

-

"Everyone. Calm down!" Squall shouted ineffectively but was elbowed by one of the SeeDs on the head. His head suit rolled down and was kicked around in the commotion. Fujin and Raijin both kept on shoving the people that were being pushed to them, adding more fuel to the chaos. Indeed, the merry Ball was turned upside down in a second.

-

-

"Really, you call this a Valentine Ball?"

-

-

A firaga spell suddenly lit brightly on the corner just before the chaos grew even worse. The fire spell illuminated the culprit's face for everyone to see. The SeeDs couldn't have been more surprise than they were. Dumbfounded. That was the perfect word to describe their faces.

-

-

"Yes, you're damn right, idiots!" The man shouted at the gaping faces of everyone in front of him. "I am your _beloved_ Instructor Crane!" He flung his lighted hand to the air, almost igniting one of the huge draperies behind him. "Your friendly Galbadian activist! I'm here to declare that Balamb Garden will SOON be surpassed by Galbadia and its new-found technology. Of course, thanks to all our efforts calculating the firepower this flying oyster you call Garden could muster," Crane gloated. "However...!"

-

-

"GET HIM!!" Shouted the SeeDs below the stage.

-

-

"Ah, ah, ah! I wouldn't do that if I were you." Crane shook his head and reached behind the draperies. To everyone's shock, he pulled out the wounded Quistis Trepe. She was wearing nothing but Aphrodite's robe and seemed to be in too much pain.

-

-

"Quistis!!" Selphie and Rinoa called out. They were all huddled together with the orphans and Ellone. Everyone couldn't believe what was going down. All they could do was to call her name.

-

-

"You see, I wanted to offer you people a truce in exchange for this woman's life. I want you to free the Galbadian spies and allow us to leave this place peacefully," Crane arrogantly proposed. "If you do that, I might just spare all of your lives." Suddenly, the simple fire spell in his hands turned bright blue and fierce. It was a different type of flame that the SeeDs had never seen before.

-

-

"One, two, three, four," counted Crane. "I did my homework. That's the number of vents this huge room has. If I shoot the main one with this flame, I can suffocate all of you with carbon monoxide. So...I better not see resistance from where I'm standing now." He marched back and forth on the stage, flaunting his face mask.

-

-

"Squall! Do you copy?" Irvine's voice was heard from Squall's chocobo head suit. "Are you there? I'm with Zell! We found Seifer. Come meet us! We're backstage, in the sound system room. Do you copy? Roger."

-

-

Separated from Squall's costume, the beaten up head suit laid peacefully on the ground.

-

-

"Squall? Squall!"


	16. A Valentine to Remember END

**~*~**

**~* A Valentine to Remember: Last Chapter *~**

The stars twinkled on the cloudless night. A hazy moon shone upon the shore.

-

-

_The ocean….It's sparkling. _

_-_

_-_

The light breeze caressed her hair as it blew past. She felt fingers run across her cheek, and she turned.

-

-

"Quistis, you're…." His emerald eyes narrowed.

-

-

"Yes?" she asked meekly, masking the anticipation in her tone.

-

-

He stared at her for a moment.

-

-

_I'm…What? _

-

-

She smiled back. The words of love that needed to be said would finally be…

-

-

"You're a witch."

-

-

Her face froze. She blinked a couple of times. The rushing waves might have been a little too noisy. She didn't catch what he just said.

-

-

"I'm…What?"

-

-

The wind died together with the sound of the waves. He grabbed her shoulders and leaned his forehead next to hers.

-

-

"Damn straight..." He grit his teeth. "You heard me…Because of you, _Quistis_, people are laughing their asses at me."

-

-

Her lips parted, heart skipping a beat.

-

-

"What…what are you saying, Seifer?"

-

-

"Because of _you _I'll go down in history as Balamb's greatest joke." She could feel his grip tightening. She broke away from him.

-

-

"N-no….I didn't mean--"

-

-

"Because of _your_ love potion, I will always be known as that pervert who surpassed the Trepies." He glared down at her as he walked closer. "The weirdo who kept claiming he's in love with Quistis Trepe 24/7, sunny or cloudy."

-

-

"Seifer….I….I'm sorry." Her voice cracked as she stepped back.

-

-

"Because of you my reputation is permanently scarred."

-

-

"I'm sorry…."

-

-

"Because of you, my life is ruined." He closed the distance between them.

-

-

"I'm sorry." Tears trickled down her face. Seifer's apathetic gaze didn't change.

-

-

"Because of you….all because of _you_."

-

-

"_Sorry! I'm really sorry…"_

_-_

_-_

_I just wanted someone to love me…That's why._

_-_

_-_

**-**

**February 14**

**Grand Ballroom (Secret Hallway behind the walls)**

**7:30 p.m.**

-

-

-

"….s…sorry," Quistis moaned as she slowly came around. Her eyes lifted slowly and blinked several times. Soaked with tears, she felt her cheek against the cold floor. It was then she realized that she was only dreaming. Heaving a sigh, she tried to move when she realized that her hands were tied. Her body stiffened as the familiar pain of her wound throbbed once again. In an instant, her memory from before she lost consciousness came flooding back.

_-_

_-_

_I….That's right…. _She was abducted by a Galbadian spy impersonating an instructor named Crane. The Garden was in danger.

-

-

"What…am I…doing? I have to get out--" she choked on her words when she spotted a silver-haired young man sitting across her. He was silently watching her.

-

-

"You finally came to," said Instructor Crane. There was an amused smile playing on his face. He pulled himself up and crossed his arms. "Aphrodite's robe fits you perfectly. Who would've thought you can look this good?"

-

-

Confused, Quistis followed Crane's line of vision and saw her chest about to peek-a-boo through a red curtain silk. The ends of the robe were tied on one side of her shoulder leaving the other side bare. Her eyes widened. She was wearing nothing underneath.

-

-

"You!" blurted out Quistis, turning red in both frustration and embarrassment. "Did you put this on me?" She wriggled furiously but was reprimanded by the pulsating pain in her torso.

-

-

"Aww…see? You shouldn't move yet. Did you want to open up your wounds again?" There was a sick pleasure in his tone. "One minute you're bawling, now you're all GAR. Moody moody."

-

-

"Why are you doing this?" she asked under her breath.

-

-

"I told you already. I want a saaafe passage out of here," he drawled, poking her cheek. "You're my golden ticket." He grabbed her by the arm and lifted her up to a sitting position. Quistis let out another cry of pain.

-

-

"There's no need for me to stay here now that I've gotten the blue print afterall. With this Galbadia will know your B. Garden from the inside out." Quistis's eyebrows met. "We'll know exactly how to put you lot in your proper places should you defy us in the future. Balamb Garden needs to get off its high horse for once, don't you think? Not everyone likes their hypocritical idea of peace and order."

-

-

"Hypocritical? We've worked hard to bring the peace we're having right now." Quistis blurted out appalled.

-

-

"Exactly. All hail the head honchos who saved the world from the evil sorceress," Crane taunted. "Resist and you get shot." He pulled Quistis up to her feet earning another agonizing cry from her. "See…I'm not a big fan of that. I believe in a thing called democracy."

-

-

Quistis was breathing erratically. She felt her wound would open if Crane continues to manhandle her like this. The pain was too much it hurts to even speak.

-

-

Heaving a deep breath, Quistis said, "But you're wrong. Balamb Garden is strongly against tyranny, that's why we protect the peace that we have now. Stop this madness, Crane. This is all….too pointless."

-

-

Crane paused and laughed out loud. "Oh. Chit chat's over. It's time. We need to get going." He smirked and started dragging the pained Quistis along the hallway.

-

-

The upbeat tune coming from the ballroom got louder and louder as the two of them reached the partition concealing the passageway they were in. A small computer device was waiting for them. Aside from the songs on the other side, Quistis faintly heard a different beat. The pain was making it hard to identify. However, she was sure it was a mix of numerous beats having the same sound though beating asynchronously.

-

-

Tick. Tack. Tick. Tack. The beats went round and round.

-

-

"Crane!" Quistis turned to him and yanked his arm. Her eyes started lurking around the 4 corners of the hallway and found black plates stuck on the walls. "What did you just do?"

-

-

"Do what?"

-

-

"You planted bombs!"

-

-

"Oh? Bombs…" Crane looked up and scratched his cheek. "That reminds me there were bombs planted last week to be detonated today. They're C-4 though. They'll explode when I detonate." He smiled. "I have the detonator."

-

-

Quistis brought her attention back to the black little plates spaced evenly on the walls. There were red lights glowing on it on and off. They were ticking. "Detonate? C-4 bombs?"

-

-

It was either Crane was feigning ignorance or was just dumb. Whether you light it up and burn it, or even fire gun at it, C-4 wouldn't explode on its own.

-

-

"T-they're ticking. How do you detonate something that's already ticking?" she frantically said. It wasn't that she was scared for her safety, well she was too, but there were children here. "They're going to explode!."

-

-

Crane looked at her for a while then back at the bombs that littered the hallway. He sighed. "Geez…only 30 minutes left? And I told those pile of fats to plant C-4s last week. Are they trying to kill me? Ah well it can't be helped." His smile got sweeter.

-

-

"What?" the words barely came out. The thought of the bombs exploding on B-Garden with innocents on it scared her for the first time she had been here. The lighthearted smile on Crane's face melted when he removed Quistis's hand from his arm.

-

-

"Now move. We're going to make our grand entrance," he snarled, picking a face mask from his jacket and putting it on. "Try telling them what you saw here and I won't hesitate to kill one of them."

-

-

Her blue eyes became wide and scared. She knew there were a few loose screws on his head even before she found out he was a spy. But now, she knew this guy might have really meant business.

-

-

_Help. _Quistis grabbed her torso feeling angry at herself for her own weakness. She couldn't do this on her own. _Someone. I need help. _

-

-

~*~

-

-

Resounding screams filled the ballroom when the SeeDs witnessed a bleeding Quistis Trepe wrapped around Crane's arm. An unknown fire spell was dancing on his other hand threatening to kiss Quistis's face should a resistance arise. Crane's plan was on the move. It seemed at that very moment, he was untouchable. Settled in the center of the huge stage, the giant red curtain came down the drapes revealing the empty backstage.

_-_

_-_

Crane laughed, his five senses were crazily alert. He was in the middle of a hundred SeeDs that were waiting for the right time to pounce on him once he lets his guard down. Heck, the increased pressure was making him neurotic and exhilarated. He could go all out.

-

-

"Well then let me repeat myself. Free the Galbadians and I'll spare your lives."

-

-

"Get back!" Quistis's wound opened even more as she screamed at the group of Trepies who attempted to climb the stage. She had just barely finished her sentence when the SeeDs were homed by the flame in Crane's hands.

-

-

"Ahhhh Mamaaa!!" screamed the Trepies who dived from the stage in attempt to get away from the crazy flames. One more millisecond and the flame could've licked them. The tension in the ballroom increased.

-

-

"I said don't try anything funny!" Crane threatened. "If you--"

-

-

"**Instructor Crane!" **shouted another voice, a very familiar strong voice.

-

-

"That voice…" Rinoa's ears perked from where she was standing. "Squall?" She was huddled together with the children, Ellone, and Selphie near the stage.

-

-

"W-where?!" Selphie looked around them.

-

-

"I understand what you are trying to say, and it seems that it is going to be in our best interest if we all calm down and negotiate!" explained the voice in a loud manner for everyone to hear.

-

-

Crane's eyes slowly scanned the crowd trying to locate where the voice was coming from. His eyes stopped in the middle of the audience where a headless Chocobo mascot was standing. It was apparent that the SeeDs around it already noticed.

-

-

"Right now, Instructor Quistis Trepe is in need of medical attention…." continued the voice.

-

-

"You show your face now." Crane said with a straight face.

-

-

"I want you to hand her over in exchange for the Galbadians." Squall's head slowly popped out of the Chocobo mascot wearing the same straight face Crane had.

-

-

There was silence in the room. All eyes were on the Chocobo.

-

-

Crane spoke once again and smirked. "Interesting. Commander Squall Leonhart is making a serious deal with me while wearing a chocobo suit. Am I supposed to think you're trustworthy?"

-

-

_What is he trying to do? _Quistis stared at Squall. She didn't know where this would go but she didn't think it was a good idea to provoke Crane.

-

-

"B-boss!" The three fat Galbadians spies walked out of the backstage from the sound system room. Two of them were 6" feet tall and the short one stood in the middle. They were all wearing a black body suit and night goggles cover their eyes and nose. "W-w-w-w….we're here. They let us go! This sounds suspicious!" cried the short one who started running to the center stage to join Crane, his flabby belly bouncing in every step. The other two tub of lards followed behind him closely.

-

-

Crane eyed the three silently as they run towards him. One of the tall Galbadian spies tripped and fell flat on his face. "F*ck," he swore under his breath as the other one dragged him up to his feet.

-

-

There was a strong intuition in Quistis regarding those three Galbadians Squall released. The first Galbadian had a short stature. He was energetically jumping from cloud to cloud despite his morbidly obese body. The second one was as tall as the third. He dragged his heavy feet towards Crane as if his fat body was cursed and was pulling him down to the pits of hell. The third one was probably the most normal of them all, jogging with poise while grinning from ear to ear. Why was he grinning at a time like this though? Quistis wouldn't put it past Crane not to notice that there was something weird about these three "Galbadian spies". She grit her teeth and strengthened her resolve. She wouldn't let this chance fly by.

-

-

"Check and see for yourself if they really are the teammates you're looking for." Squall confidently added. "Feel free to hurt Instructor Quistis if you find out they're not.."

-

-

Qusitis swung her gaze back to Squall. They were obviously not the real Galbadians. A nerve twitched. In the end, she might probably just have to end up as a damsel in distress. Crane would never fall for this.

-

-

Crane laughed. "That's more like it…" He motioned to the three fat Galbadians and ordered them to hurry up and rejoin them.

-

-

Quistis stared at the floor for a moment. _This guy…he didn't notice? _she thought perplexed. She felt like an idiot for overestimating Crane. Did he really not notice? Or maybe he just didn't care enough about the three Galbadian spies that he didn't even know what they look like. He pointed his flame at the three approaching stooges. "I'll f*cking burn you. What the hell have you been doing getting caught like that?!"

-

-

"Let me go…now…" Quistis mumbled cutting Crane's threats. Tightening her fists, she tried to muster all of her energy.

-

-

"Huh?" Crane looked at her then to Squall. "Ssssuckerrr. You think I'm dumb enough to let Quistis go?"

-

-

"I said…**let me go!**" She grabbed his arm around her neck and sank her teeth in it as hard as she could. Her hands found their way to his head and ripped a quarter of his hair. Instructor Crane let out shrill cry and reflexively shoved Quistis down the floor.

-

-

"Bitch!" He looked at his bleeding arm. Touching his hair, he was horrified when a handful of hair fell off. "I'll kill you!" A strong tsunami spell hit Crane from where he stood extinguishing the flames in his hand. The next thing he knew the guardian force Leviathan materialized and coiled itself around him. The summoner was none other than Squall Leonhart. Quistis and the three Galbadian spies on the stage were swept away by the water spell further towards the backstage.

-

-

"Is…Is everyone okay?" Zell asked as he unzipped the fat suit he was wearing but to no avail. "Augh! Can't reach!"

-

-

"Oops…Squall overdid it again." Irvine drowsily attempted to remove his visor off his face and accidentally splat on that puddle of water. He stiffened when he noticed, "Where's Quistis!?" Zell was the only one beside him.

-

-

"She's here," hollered Seifer in a fat suit while holding Quistis in his arms. They were pushed further back against the corner. He prevented her from hitting the wall behind him. "Trepie's breathing erratically. Her damn wound open and she's bleeding again. Tch, that bastard…"

-

-

"I'm fine," Quistis responded, placing her hand on Seifer's shoulder. "I…have something to tell…!"

-

-

Instructor Crane's flippant eyes were now back to its demented glimmer as Leviathan kept him in check. "That….heh….I see now." He finally realized that he had been duped. "Look at all of you, dancing and flirting at a time like this while other Gardens perish. You all make me sick…." Tons of cake icing were thrown at him and even a limburger from the left field.

-

-

"BOOOO!" screamed some of the angry SeeDs.

-

-

"Mister you're mean! Ellone told me the whole world celebrate Valentine's day!" shouted a little girl from the top of her lungs.

-

-

"Valentine's day is for everyone!"

-

-

"In the end, we're all human beings that want to be loved," added a couple more SeeDs.

-

-

"Doesn't it make you happy? Seeing people get along. And sad? Seeing people lonely and getting hurt."

-

-

"Stop this already. Surrender peacefully. There's no need to get hurt."

-

-

"Headmaster Cid has lots of wigs! We'll help you get your hair back too."

-

-

Crane grit his teeth in frustration. He was about to blow up. "Love…love…LOVE. It makes me sick! I'll kill you all!"

-

-

"**Everyone get out of here!! There're bombs planted around the ballroom!" **screamed Quistis from the back.

-

-

As if time stood still, Quistis saw a glimpse of black plates lining the ceiling of the stage making her eyes widen. It was all over the backstage as well. Her jaw slowly parted open and a feeling of emptiness overwhelmed her. How much longer before it detonates? It was the end. She messed up.

-

-

Tick. Tack. Tick. Tack. Tick…Tack.

-

-

The still silence of the Balamb Shore was disrupted by an Earth-shattering explosion from Balamb Garden. The impact blew a part of the Garden's overhead anterior and debris were thrown into the ocean.

-

-

~*~

**8:23 p.m.**

**Ocean**

-

-

The sound of wings flapping slowly brought Quistis back to consciousness. As she lifted her eyes, billion stars spilled across the sky welcomed her. The silver moon was nowhere to be found but the ever so gentle breeze was softly blowing on her tear-stained cheeks. She couldn't mistake this scent. She was riding on the back of Quezacotl. Not just her. There was someone beside her. He had a torn body suit on. The top had completely fallen apart exposing a well-built torso with few minor burns. Her eyes continued traveling upward to see the person's face. He was sitting up, staring at something with those distant emerald eyes of his.

-

-

"You awake?" Seifer asked flatly. He didn't look at her.

-

-

Remembering what happened before she lost consciousness, Quistis bolted upright and willed her aching body to turn to the direction he was looking at. Her mouth parted at what she saw.

-

-

"Hey Quistis…" Seifer continued. "Since when did Rinoa's sorcery became this strong?"

-

-

Seifer and Quistis gazed in awe at the sight of Balamb Garden floating in the middle of the sea. It had wings, multiple pairs of angel wings, originating from the collapsed roofing of the Ballroom. "Rin…you…" Tears began seeping from Quistis's eyes once more. It really was Rinoa. She managed to form a barrier to shield everyone from the explosion. Quistis had seen Rinoa perform such magic but this was her first time witnessing it in such grandiosity. Her friend's sorcery knows no bounds. Squall must be very proud.

-

-

"Th…thank goodness," Quistis mumbled , unable to stop her tears. "I'm so glad." She brought her arms to her eyes.

-

-

"Eh?" Seifer turned to her. He was surprised by her sudden action. Quistis started crying like a baby. "Hey, hey…w-wait."

-

-

"I'm so glad. I never…hic…would've…hic…" Quistis trailed off in her sniffles. "Forgiven myself if anyone in Garden got hurt! Hic…."

-

-

Seifer got rooted in his spot and stared at her uncomfortably--like a deer in the headlights.

-

-

"Oh no," she tried to laugh while wiping her face. "Look at me…hic…it…my tears won't stop. How pathetic…It's just that, I wasn't able to do anything. I was right there, yet couldn't save…hic…anyone."

-

-

This Valentine had got to be the worst Valentine she ever had. The silly prank that they had started with the love potion almost ended up with a bloody note. She had lost focus and did not notice the spies till it was too late. Maybe this was Hyne's punishment for her greediness. No matter how many times she said she was content, no matter how many times she pretended to be happy, she could not find genuine happiness. There was always this little something that was always missing. She was lying to everyone with a happy-go-lucky smile. She had to get this far just to realize that love could not fill that void as well. In fact, love just made everything worse.

-

-

This feeling that kept holding her by the neck. She wanted it gone. She wanted to become stronger again.

-

-

"Tch." Seifer flicked her forehead. "Stop. Just stop crying why don'tcha? I've never even saw you cry back in the orphanage." His tone was a bit awkward. "S..stop already, it's weird."

-

-

Quistis bit her lip and sniffed. Now, this "love" of hers was calling her a weirdo even. What should he call her next? Witch? For poisoning him with the love potion? There was a sense of déjà vu in the atmosphere.

-

-

Seifer groaned and rubbed the back of his head. "Dammit…Women..."

-

-

_He just groaned, didn't he? _Casting a dirty look at Seifer, she took a deep breath and wiped her eyes again. It was challenging to will yourself to stop crying. The lump on her throat wasn't easy to get rid off.

-

-

"What are we doing here anyway apart from everyone?" She sniffed, heaving a deep breath to control her shaking. "How come we're the only ones on top of Quezacotl?"

-

-

Hearing that sentence, Seifer looked away.

-

-

Quistis got quiet.

-

-

"I've stopped crying. I'm calm now. We can go back."

-

-

He didn't respond and just kept staring at the horizon.

-

-

Now she was the one who was feeling weird. _What's his problem?_

-

-

"How's…." Quistis thought she heard Seifer mumble something.

-

-

"How's your wound?" He looked down.

-

-

Blinking at the randomness of his question, Quistis touched her torso and saw that it temporarily had stopped bleeding. An empty potion bottle laid beside her leg. "Wait a minute. How did…?"

-

-

"Listen…I..,sorry…" He was mumbling again.

-

-

Quistis stared at him. Were the waves just blocking her hearing? What was that?

-

-

"At that time, when you shielded me like the idiot that you are. I couldn't forget it." He was having a hard time looking her way. "Now look at you, bleeding all over the place. When it should've been me who's supposed to be lacerated."

-

-

Quistis blinked. Was he trying to apologize for what she did yesterday? He looked like he was. She didn't expect this. For him to apologize. His apology was rough around the edges, but could it be that he was trying his best to do it.

-

-

"I don't know if it's just damn guilt or what, but I," he trailed off. "I couldn't rest easy until I…" Seifer's gaze kept moving back and forth from her to the sea. "...see how you…are….and…tch…y..kn..w…"

-

-

"Are you…?" she muttered, studying the interesting expression on Seifer's face. She had seen a lot of expressions from him during the past week, but she didn't expect that she would see another one from him.

-

-

Seifer mussed his hair. "….and that's that. Don't misunderstand, it's not that I suddenly want to…"

-

-

"Are you worried about me?"

-

-

He finally turned to look at her completely. "I-idiot! You're too full of yourself," he automatically retorted, seeming a bit embarrassed. "Who said I was worried about you?!"

-

-

Quistis's brows slowly rose as she listened to him prattle. The guy was a bad liar. _So he was worried about me…?_

-

-

"…you were looking like you were dying back there! Thanks to that, when I heard you scream about bombs, all I could think of was to get you out of there with this bloody GF. Tried to get you to drink the potion but you wouldn't wake so I had to give the damn thing by mou--" He cut his sentence, feeling like he said something he shouldn't have.

-

-

"So you did take care of me…" said Quistis blinking.

-

-

"D-damn it. Don't you mess with me, Quistis." Seifer was looking more and more frustrated.

-

-

There was awkwardness in his profile. His face was getting red from embarrassment and frustration. She had never seen him look this flustered. Despite his non-stop barking, he was still barking, Quistis felt no genuine anger coming from him. It felt the opposite even. For someone who rarely do favors for someone, Seifer's efforts meant a lot.

-

-

"Thank you," she answered sincerely rendering Seifer to shut up. "I owe you one," she smiled.

-

-

Seifer paused momentarily. He heaved a grunt. "Be quiet." His expression softened. "That's my line…" He scratched the side of his cheek and looked to the side.

-

-

A warm feeling enveloped Quistis as she felt another lump on her throat. _What's wrong with me tonight? _However this time, this feeling wasn't heavy at all. It felt as if a huge thorn was plucked out of her chest. _Is this it? _she wondered. Happiness? Just from those simple sentences of his?

-

-

Seifer noticed something in the sky and whistled. "What the hell's that?"

-

-

Quistis followed his gaze and looked to the heavens. There it was, amidst the countless stars was a long-tailed pheasant star lining the horizon at a steady pace. Her smiled melted. She couldn't believe her eyes. Of all the right timings in the world….

-

-

_Eros's comet._

_-_

_-_

"A wish master," Quistis joked, sneaking a glance at Seifer beside her. Meeting her gaze, he smirked.

-

-

"Nice one."

-

-

Her smile turned into the same smirk Seifer had. It was all right even if she couldn't get her wish this valentine. It was all right even if all the superstitions proved to be false. Even if Eros's comet proved to be just a faux. Atleast right now, there was one source of happiness she can be sure of that wasn't false. And that was this person sitting side by side with her. More than the kiss of the love potion, she realized that she liked this Seifer Almasy much better. This was Seifer, the _real _Seifer Almasy. They probably have to do much cleaning back once they get back to Balamb Garden. They definitely would have to start yet another month of endless SeeD missions to fix this problem with Galbadia. They have a lot ahead of them. This was only the beginning.

-

-

Even still, right now, she had an unforgettable Valentine's day. To Quistis Trepe, this would always be a Valentine to Remember.

-

-　

~END

-

OOC: EEEE I finished it! After so many years. But I just want to thank my faithful readers for giving me motivation from time to time. S-E-R-I-O-U-S-L-Y. You're the reason why I wanted to finish this story. Well here it is now. All 16 chapters over and done with just for ya. Take it or leave it. XD I prefer you take it hahaha I have to apologize for my nasty grammar back in the days too. If you've made it up to here then you have my sincerest thanks for sticking with my story. THANK YOU VERY VERY MUCH!!

-

And to end things with a big note, I want to say: SEIFTIS RULES FOREVER AND ALWAYS!!!!


End file.
